<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Icarus Contract by TowerofBabel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277862">The Icarus Contract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowerofBabel/pseuds/TowerofBabel'>TowerofBabel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death Note Chronologies [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A new enemy for Light, An interesting way to use chopsticks, Betrayal, Chopsticks, Death Note - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Handcuffed, How to erase a name, Icarus (Greek legend), Jasper Yuta, Lamborghini, Light has a new romantic interest, Light has a sexual fling with a flight attendant, Light mutilates himself, Light nearly dies, Love, Minecraft (not), Murder, Not your typical Death Note Story, Nurato (not), Passionate kissing and foreplay, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Sexual Intercourse, Someone is murdered, Someone is shot, Supernatural - Freeform, The League of Darkness, battle to the death, fourplay, light - Freeform, sex in the bathroom, sex on a plane, someone is brutally murdered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowerofBabel/pseuds/TowerofBabel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a flight back from L's funeral, Light encounters a federal prisoner escorted by a U.S. Agent, who takes a special interest in him. In a surprising twist, they have a unique connection to someone Kira has killed. Meanwhile, Light meets a sweet female flight attendant who fawns over him, and sparks fly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Light Yagami / Astuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death Note Chronologies [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Back To Japan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Heathrow Airport, England, 9:57pm…</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>The car ride to the airport took approximately an hour.</p>
      <p>The Kira Task Force dropped off their rental car and then proceeded to check their baggage at the terminal. They had their passports stamped and then they waited at the doors to an elevated boarding bridge that would take them to a Boeing aircraft. It was a direct International Flight to Japan with JAL Airlines. The flight back would take approximately eleven hours.</p>
      <p>It would give them plenty of time to come to terms with L's shocking death. Well, not everyone. Light Yagami was glad L was dead.<br/>Light kept replaying the joyous moment of L's death in his mind. He recalled holding the detective in his arms at the moment he dropped after a sudden heart attack. Light had literally dived to catch him.</p>
      <p>Out of view of the others, his back turned, he had smiled as the so-called greatest sleuth closed his eyes forever. He then faked a scream afterwards and stormed off after Rem blaming the god of death for such a horrendous act.</p>
      <p>He had found the Shinigami's remains, in the form of crystal dust in a pile on the found in the main Computer Server Room. He then took Rem's Death Note for himself and hide it in the back of his pants and shirt.</p>
      <p>His plan had worked like a charm. And because everything thought Light wasn't Kira, he could not be blamed for L's death. Watari had also been murdered by Rem. There was no connection to Light.</p>
      <p>The Kira Task Force left soon after L and Watari's funeral. The loss of L and Watari was a drastic blow to the investigation against Kira and it was out of respect that they had come to Winchester, England, by plane with the bodies in tow in as cargo to lay both to rest. But now they had to get back to Japan as soon as possible to continue the investigation where L had left off.</p>
      <p>L and Watari were laid to rest in a cemetery just a little ways from Wammy House Orphanage. The Orphanage designed to house 'gifted children' was owned and operated by Quillish Wammy, Watari, a wealthy philanthropist and entrepreneur. It was learned Watari held multiple patents on products in general use. He was a very rich man and the man behind the money in L's operation.</p>
      <p>It was dark, but the airport tarmac was well lit.</p>
      <p>Light looked out one of the viewer port window in the waiting area and watched the baggage handlers. He overheard that the plane was carrying some "special cargo" and it was taking longer. He was curious what the "special cargo" was, but he didn't bother to ask. It wasn't any of his business. All he wanted was to get back to Japan and begin his new reign as Kira. That was all that mattered.</p>
      <p>He also wanted to continue his training at the NPA police academy. He was a valued member of the Kira Task Force and he was being fast tracked, a favour by the old chief who just happened to be his father. Nepotism has its place and it was working well for Light.<br/>Light needed to take a few mandatory courses to become fully certified, even though he had a license to carry a weapon and had a badge. He carried a gun in a shoulder holster just under his right armpit and had to declare it before he could board the plane.</p>
      <p>As he waited to board, he took a moment to close his eyes and offered a little bit of solace when came to L. Light admitted, he would miss L. L, Ryuzaki, was a formable opponent, but their cat and mouse game ended too quickly. He had hoped it would go on for a bit longer because he enjoyed outsmarting L. Then again, L was about to use the Death Note in an attempt to disprove the "13th Rule", a rule that stated a person had to keep writing in a Death Note once they started or they would die (regardless if they had a change of heart). A fake rule Ryuk put into the notebook to trick L. If he disproved that rule, then Light would once again be accused of being Kira and he would arrested. L had to be stopped from doing that.</p>
      <p>He hadn't asked Rem to kill L, but the Shinigami must have realized it had had to be done in order to safeguard Misa. If Light became exposed, then so would Misa, and then both of them would be executed for their crimes.</p>
      <p><em>Crimes?</em> Light scoffed at it. <em>The Death Note is a blessing and I'm creating a safer world. I'm not the criminal here, everyone who attempts to stop me are the villains.</em></p>
      <p>Matsuda came to stand next to him. He cleared his throat and Light opened his eyes, looking at the detective from the left side. Matsuda was naive and stupid. He believed in his heart that Light was not Kira. He was empathic and that was trait in Light's favour. Matsuda was also a voice of reason siding with Light against the others like Aizawa and Ide. They came along with his father and Mogi to see L and Watari off to their final resting place. It was the least the task force could do for all that L had done.</p>
      <p>Matsuda's face was sombre. Light pushed his feelings of triumphant down and forced himself to take on a look of contemplation. The Kira Task Force were fools and Matsuda was the biggest.</p>
      <p>They stood side-by-side for a moment without a word spoken.</p>
      <p>Matsuda then put a hand on Light's shoulder. "It's okay, Light," he said, "I'm going to miss Ryuzaki and Watari, too. Sadly, you'll get used to it when you enter this field. You have a previsionary license now, but it won't be easy. It's said cops should be cold-hearted and that death is a part of the job, but not everyone can shut it out. It will eventually take a toil. I'm young, but I can tell you stories."</p>
      <p>The detective yammered on and Light let him talk for a few minutes, but anything that the man said was insignificant. Matsuda was right in one respect. Anyone who entered law enforcement would have to get used to the stress of the job, its challenges, and also the fear of losing friends and colleagues.</p>
      <p>Ryuk once said that Light would have to experience the fear and suffering of owning a Death Note. But, right now, he felt like he was on top of the world. He never once regretted picking it up.</p>
      <p>He withheld a smirk. Eventually every single one of the task force would have to be eliminated to keep the secret of the Death Note.</p>
      <p>"I'm fine, Matsuda," Light finally said. All his blathering was nonsensical rubbish. "We'll catch Kira, mark my words. And L's death will not be in vain. But we have to ask ourselves: Was it actually a human that killed all those people or was it a rogue Shinigami under the guise of a 'Kira' persona with the notebook?" He purposely did not say Death Note. "Food for thought, correct?"</p>
      <p>"That's a good point, Light," Matsuda said. "We'll have to bring it up during the next roundtable."</p>
      <p>The boarding call for their aircraft came, but just as they turned to head to the boarding bridge, Matsuda stopped, and nudged Light with an elbow. He indicated something to his right near the ticket booth.</p>
      <p>Light looked.</p>
      <p>Matsuda pointed to a tall, dark haired, handsome looking man, American in appearance, in a nondescript dark trench coat, escorting a younger man, also American, with blonde hair and a healthy muscular build, wearing a long-sleeved grey hoodie sweatshirt, black jeans and white running shoes. His arms were out in front of him, covered with a piece of clothing. Light knew what it looked like, but it wasn't sure.</p>
      <p>"U.S. Federal Marshal," Matsuda said, confirming Light's suspicion. "Looks like we'll be sharing the flight with a felon. Maybe an escort?"</p>
      <p>Light gave Matsuda a sideways glance. He didn't like the deplorable way he said the word "felon". Something about the tone of his voice just rubbed Light the wrong way as if he was comparing that man to Kira. It could have been his imagination and Light was overly sensitive about it at that moment. But all the signs were apparent for Matsuda's deduction to be true.</p>
      <p>But what did he care? With the section they were in, they'd be no where near them. Mostly like in either Second Class, or possibly economy. Light doubt federal authorities wanted to pay too much to escort a prisoner half way across the globe.</p>
      <p>Light wondered why two Americans were heading to Japan in the first place? It could be any number of things, a prison swap or even an extradition—the "felon" committing his crimes in Japan, escaping elsewhere, even to America. Once again, it was none of his business.</p>
      <p>The Federal Marshal and the felon boarded first, then a few others followed, and soon the Kira Task Force, each of them all with their First Class tickets in hand.</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ladykiller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flight accommodations were in L's will in the unfortunate event of his death and every member was afforded first class travel to take his body back to the cemetery near Wammy House where he grew up. It was his last wish. It was the same for the return flight back to Japan from England.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Light was glad he would be comfortable for the next eleven hours. And he deserved to be treated like royalty, like the king he was soon going to become.</p>
      <p>L's death left a hole that needed to be filled now. Until he began to initiate his plans for Kira to reign, things would be slow. He had a grand agenda planned and ways to begin to orchestrate it. Ryuk was going to find it very entertaining and things vastly more interesting for now on. When Kira's brand new world began to flourish, it would be done in grandiose style.</p>
      <p>Light was the last in line as the others were escorted through the plane to their seats in First Class by a flight attendant. Along the way, one section off from First Class, in Second Class, he gave a glance down to the Federal Marshal and the prisoner sitting together four rows from the back curtain. The prisoner sat next to the window and was looking out the porthole as if day dreaming. The Federal Marshall sat in the aisle seat, leaving the middle seat vacant.</p>
      <p>Light confirmed both were American at close sight and he wondered again why they were flying to Japan from England? If it was an escort, they were quite a distance away from the United States of America.</p>
      <p>Again, it was none of his business.</p>
      <p>When the members of the task force passed through the curtain into First Class, they were told they had the section booked all to themselves as per the booked accommodations. Matsuda went from seat to seat trying each out like a little kid.</p>
      <p>Light produced a smile. Then his father told Matsuda to behave himself. And Light let out a small chuckle.</p>
      <p>Light chose a window seat near the right side of the plane, sixth row. There was no reason for the choice, he just picked a seat and sat down, putting down a small carry bag on the seat next to him. The charcoal grey leather seat was very comfortable.</p>
      <p>He took off his jacket and his shoulder holster was seen with the gun in the slot. He was the only one that was armed because he was both a member of the NPA and a member of the Kira Task Force now. In Japan, it was against the law for civilians to be armed, and since every member of the task force was no longer a member of the NPA, quitting to work on the Kira Case, none of them could carry. Before Light boarded the plane, he took out the magazine clip and slipped it into his carry bag as a safety precaution.</p>
      <p>Matsuda decided to sit in the row of seats in front of him. He looked over the seat to Light like an excited kid. "I know the situation is bad, but isn't this exciting that we get to go back home in First Class again?"</p>
      <p>Light faked a smile. "Yes, and we can thank Ryuzaki for this last generous gift," he said. "But I'll be glad to get my feet back on home soil."</p>
      <p>He looked around at all the empty seats, minus those occupied by the rest of the task force. In a way, it was eerie. And yet in his eyes, he was the only person who truly stood for justice here. The task force were spread out throughout the section, except for Aizawa and Ide, who were, curiously sitting together, maybe even conspiring against him. Light knew both suspected him in being Kira, they had in the past and still did. The rest of the team were blindsided to the truth. He had to keep a close eye on those two.</p>
      <p>But Light couldn't kill them or it will rise the ire of suspicion with the others.</p>
      <p>His father was one-hundred percent sure he wasn't Kira. Matsuda was as stupid as Misa. And Mogi was quiet about his own personal opinions. Mogi was a good man. He had had been a huge help to L when they were collecting information about the Yostuba Group and with the capture of Kyosuke Higuchi, the Third Kira. So, he was handy to have around for now. He was like a hired thug.</p>
      <p>"I agree," Matsuda answered. "Maybe I'll even kiss the ground when I step off the plane." He smiled. Then yawned. "Boy, I'm tired. I think the last week is finally catching up to me."</p>
      <p>Light stifle a yawn. He shook it of, he couldn't rest now. He had too much planning to do. But he agreed, planning L and Watari's funerals, taking the bodies back to Winchester, England, and attending the funeral, even meeting all those orphan kids at Wammy House, was quite taxing.</p>
      <p><em>Kira may be god,</em> he thought. <em>But I'm not infallible. Well, not yet.</em></p>
      <p>Matsuda stretched out his arms above his head. "Nothing like your home base of operations to conduct an investigation and at the scene of the crime. I think we need to double our efforts and get a—"</p>
      <p>"Pillow, sir?" said a cute flight attendant in the aisle.</p>
      <p>She surprised them both. She had dark, shoulder length hair, with hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle. Light noticed them immediately and looked deeply into them. They were beautiful. Light then took in her supple body within her tight red and black uniform. She held two white pillows. She had seemingly snuck up quietly on them why they were distracted with their own conversion.</p>
      <p>Light He wondered if it was by design since it was late at night and a lot of the passengers were settling in for a long flight. He noticed the lights were dimmed low now which was best for sleeping. It was going to be an eleven hour flight and it was best to get comfortable.</p>
      <p>Light blinked. Her beautiful overtook his sensations. He was even speechless by it.</p>
      <p>Then Light found his voice. "Yes, would be nice," he said, and took a pillow. He placed it on the seat next to him. He wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. Matsuda also took one, which thankfully made him sit down.</p>
      <p>The flight attendant looked down at Light's gun holster, he hadn't had to time to put them away yet. He noticed her stare. He produced his badge. "We're coming back from a funeral of a friend who recently died," he told her in attempt to ease her mind.</p>
      <p>She nodded with a relieved sigh. "I'm sorry. It must be difficult to lose someone close to you," she said. "Was he/her a close friend?"<br/>Light nodded. "Yes, he was, and an excellent colleague. Part of the job, unfortunately."</p>
      <p>Flight attendant looked nervous. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but since you are police, I can tell you," she began. "It actually makes me safer that you're on board. We have a United States Federal Marshal escorting a prisoner to Japan, it's a transfer from an American airlines. The crew knows, but no one else does. They're sitting in Second Class."</p>
      <p>"Oh?" Light faked surprise. Well, that answered one question he had about it. And yet, it now produced even more questions. "Any further information you can provide? Just out of curiosity sake."</p>
      <p>She shook her head. "We were just to keep quiet about it," she said. "We don't want to alarm the other passengers. It might create a panic."</p>
      <p>"That's smart," Matsuda chimed in, standing up and turning back. "We noticed them earlier in the airport terminal. We're all police officers here…Well, investigative officers," he said ambiguously. "You're cute, do you have any plans after the flight? I know a good restaurant in Shibuya City. They serve the best—"</p>
      <p>"Matsuda!," Siochiro, Light's father, said irate. "Stop flirting with the flight attendant. She's obviously busy."</p>
      <p>Matsuda groaned, and then turned around in his chair as if being told off my his father. In a way, Light's father was everyone's parental figure because he was the oldest, and, of course, he was headed the NPA as its chief. Matsuda kept calling him chief regardless despite no longer being afforded the title.</p>
      <p>Light noticed his father was beginning to look older than he acted with the streaks of grey hair. He figured it may have something to do with the stress of hunting down Kira and L accusing Light of being Kira. It was probably too much for him to bare and he had had a heart attack as a result.</p>
      <p>Kira wasn't the culprit, it was plain old stress.</p>
      <p>Light let out a short laugh, looking at the flight attendant. She took in stride as if it happened all the time.</p>
      <p>But Matsuda did have good taste. She was kind of young for him, but she was Light's age. This was probably a job to pay her way through school. "Sorry," he said, as if Matsuda's keeper. "He's harmless."</p>
      <p>"It's okay," she said. "Here…" She took Light's left hand, took out a pen from a breast pocket, and then wrote down her phone number and name on the back of it. She winked. "Please call me, you're cute. Sorry for being so forward, but I go more for the dark and mysterious type. I love your hair, so traditional. I know a good Jazz Club in Aoyama we can go to. Well, I'll see you later…Officer…"</p>
      <p>"Yagami, Light Yagami," he said.</p>
      <p>She gave him a smile, and left.</p>
      <p>Light watched her leave, and her hips as they swayed from side to side. She had grabbed his attention in more ways than one. He needed a little distraction at the moment. And she was certainly it. She disappeared to a service station wall. The restroom was adjacent between the sessions, he recalled.</p>
      <p>Her name tag was on her left breast, but he had failed look at it. She had his full attention, not her tag.</p>
      <p>"I know a good Jazz Club in Aoyama", he repeated in his mind. Was she referring to the "Note Blue Jazz Club" close to where Misa had discovered that he was a Kira?</p>
      <p>He looked at the back of his hand.</p>
      <p>Her name was…</p>
      <p>He then looked up, and noticed every member of the task force was staring at him.</p>
      <p>"Lucky dog, Light, I'm so jealous…" Matsuda said. He then looked at his hand and read the name. "<em>Atsuko Tairabayashi</em>…Nice name." He mused. "<em>Atsuko</em> means 'sincere', and I think, <em>Tairabayashi</em>, if can be translated as such, means: 'Peaceful forest'. Sincere and peaceful?" He chuckled short. "It suits her."</p>
      <p>"My son, the ladykiller," his father said. "And you didn't even have to try. Chip off the old block."</p>
      <p>Light produced a thin smile.</p>
      <p>"What would Misa think?" Matsuda smirked.</p>
      <p>Mogi gave him a thumbs up.</p>
      <p>"Ah, to be young again," Ide said. "No woman ever came up to me like that and wrote down her name on my hand. Although, I did suffer from a few face slaps in high school, if you could be identifiers."</p>
      <p>Aizawa smiled thinly. "I'm married and happy," he said, "but nice going, Light. Matsuda is right though. You better wash that off before you get home. If Misa sees that…you know how jealous she can be. She would probably hunt down Ms. Tairabayashi to the ends of the earth for even batting eyes with you. Misa thinks you're hers, even obsessed with you. You're like a dog on a leash, sorry to say."</p>
      <p>Light hated the analogy, but it was true. She acted so possessive of him.</p>
      <p>Light agreed. "She does have a hell of a jealous streak," he said. "And I wouldn't want her killing anyone on my behalf." He laughed convivially.</p>
      <p>Suddenly, the atmosphere became icy. The joke did not go over well. Everyone turned in their seats.</p>
      <p>He cursed himself for light-hearted humour.</p>
      <p>He had to be careful. He was being watched thoroughly. Misa was now in charge of carrying out Kira's judgements until he could figure out how to get the task force off his back. He had to watch Aizawa and Ide in particular since both suspected him in being Kira. And now the task force knew about the Death Note, so everything had to be played to the chest to avoid further suspicion.</p>
      <p>Kira jokes were clearly off limits.</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Past Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>It was an hour later after the plane was in the air when the cute flight attendant came back. Light was still awake. He rested his head back against the pillow with his chair angled back with a small window light on. He was reading some news on a computer tablet he had brought with him, news about Kira. The others had drifted off to sleep a little while ago, but his mind continued to remain fully active.</p>
      <p>Matsuda produced a loud snore, and Atsuko, the flight attendant, let out a soft, quiet chuckle. Light smiled and put down his tablet giving her his full attention.</p>
      <p>"Hello again, Officer Yagami," she said with a smile. "Are you one of those night owls? I notice you're still up. Would you like anything to help you sleep?"</p>
      <p>"No, I'm not tired right now. However, would it be too much trouble to get something to eat?"</p>
      <p>"Normally meals are not be served this late at night, but I'll have a word with the chef and ask him for you. There are always night-stalker like you who wish to enjoy the complementary in-flight meal. It is part of the package after all. Well, for First Class anyway."</p>
      <p>First he was a night owl and then a night-stalker. Well, both were considered true. He often stayed up late at night to work, too, and as Kira, he stalked his prey at night, writing their names down.</p>
      <p>Light's stomach grumbled involuntarily. His face blushed from embarrassment.</p>
      <p>Astuko smiled. "I'll see what the chef can whip up just for you," she said, and then left.</p>
      <p>Light's mind was suddenly filled with venereal thoughts.</p>
      <p>Astuko was very attractive, extremely so. Misa was waiting for him at home, but there was just something about Astuko that made his heart skip a beat. She was obviously flirting with him, but he enjoyed the attention. Maybe he would ask her out for a tea sometime later and take her up on her offer to visit the "Note Blue Jazz Club", behind Misa's back, of course. <em>Would that be considered two-timing? Probably!</em></p>
      <p>A little time later, she came back with a special meal of poached salmon, side vegetables, bowled rice, with a side of bread, followed by a dessert of a strawberry tart and green tea. Light moved to the aisle seat. He was amazed that this had been made for him. He felt spoiled and even a little gluttonous. But he was famished. "Thank you," he said. "This looks delicious."</p>
      <p>"Enjoy your meal, Light," Astuko said, and then left him once again.</p>
      <p>He smiled as Astuko left. She had called him Light, not Officer Yagami this time. She was smitten with him and she wasn't afraid to flaunt her wants.<br/>Before she was out of sight, she looked back, and winked at him. He blushed.</p>
      <p>He looked down at his meal. It was a meal fit for a king. After his meal, he enjoyed reading some more news on his tablet, and sipped a second cup tea Astuko had brought for him.</p>
      <p>During his meal, he had come to a decision. Astuko was a very lovely girl, but he had more important things to think about than companionship and he couldn't allow himself to get distracted. Misa knew who he was and accepted him. If he did get involved in Astuko, and she found out about him, about Kira, he may have to kill her. And she didn't deserve that.</p>
      <p>Once his plans got underway, Kira would begin to take control of everything and the world would be his. The killing of criminals would intensify and Kira would demand complete order.</p>
      <p>Posing as L, he would take control of the ICPO, and all law enforcement bodies. As Light Yagami, he would seek to partake in enterprise and worldly gain through business acumen and accumulation through a grand agenda he was devising. He had plans for such.</p>
      <p>He was still not tired. In fact, he believed the meal had invigorated him.</p>
      <p>A few hours into the flight, he basked in the solitude and compartmentalized his thoughts. However, his thinking must have used up more energy than he thought because he yawned. It was almost three a.m.</p>
      <p>He had moved back to the window seat and looked out into the clear night sky. He could see beautiful land masses below with its industrial lights and machinations.</p>
      <p>He picked up his computer tablet again and searched "Crime" news articles. He needed new names of criminals for Misa to target and then to text them to her for her to write in the Death Note.</p>
      <p>He found a news article that interested him, an opinion piece on Kira's judgments.</p>
      <p>The OP was a bit pedantic, but the author of the piece was very insightful with an interpretation into Kira's psyche. Within the article, he listed off a number of well known criminals Kira had killed in the recent year including a name Light knew very well—Yoma Yuta, also known as "The Child Butcher of Japan". The name brought back disheartening memories.</p>
      <p>Yuta had a son named Jasper. Jasper Yuta recently came after him for revenge for the murder of his father and from a previous encounter with Light long before the advert of Kira.</p>
      <p>At age ten, Light had helped the police capture Yoma Yuta and stopped his reign of terror. Light would have been Yoma Yuta's twelfth victim. The article mentioned how Jasper later died—by a heart attack, Kira's MO—but the details were unknown to the author, speculating on certain things.</p>
      <p>If the author of the article only knew what truly happened with the Yuta affair, he would probably be laughed at, sounding like some sort of movie plot. And if only he knew the back story behind Yoma Yuta and his son, it would have made for a more interesting article. And if only the author knew the person who lived those events was reading his article now?</p>
      <p>Light chuckled at the thought. <em>Would you like my autograph on your article?</em></p>
      <p>"It lacks key details," Light said quietly to himself. "I know the truth." *</p>
      <p>After he finished the article, he put that tablet down and switched off the reading light above his head. He still didn't feel tired, but he knew he had to get some sleep before the plane landed. He had to quiet his mind and shut down the excitement of Kira's reign to come.</p>
      <p>The image of his estranged friend Demetre Draycott came to mind. Recent events had them at odds because Kira, Light, had murdered Demetre's uncle. His closest friend since childhood now hated him. He missed his friend, but sacrificed must be made for the betterment of all. Light told himself if he had to sacrificed his own soul to make the world a safer place to live, then that would be his gift to all.</p>
      <p>It would easy for Demetre to rat him out, but then Demetre would have to explain how he knew abut the Death Note. Demetre was also in possession of a notebook too. It would expose him. This made Light feel secure. And he knew Demetre was not a killer. His Christian religious convictions prevented it.</p>
      <p>Light's nose still ached when the temperature dropped. Demetre had dislocated it when he punched Light in the face on the roof of the Kira Task Force Headquarters building during their confrontation. Light had almost died there, as well, but Demetre had saved him out of their once close friendship. Demetre probably regretted that decision now. If Demetre had allowed him to fall off the building, L would still be alive and the reign of Kira would be dead. It was attachments like that Light that caused downfalls.</p>
      <p>Light put those thought aside and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths to calm his thoughts.</p>
      <p>Feeling better now, he opened his eyes.</p>
      <p>Something caught his eye. He didn't know if it was a sparkle from a star in the sky or a flicker of a light from somewhere else, but it made him turn his head and look out the window. His eyes widened when he saw something on the wing of the plane. It was a dark, clandestine figure, something like out of a horror film. It was a familiar figure to Light that had caused him more than a slight annoyance over the past year.</p>
      <p>He saw a demonic, clownish grin, and the glower of reddish eyes.</p>
      <p>Light could almost hear the laughter of Ryuk as the Shinigami waved at him. His hair and the feathers of his black leather collar body suit fluttered in the wind at 25,000 feet above. Obviously the god of dead was bored and was trying to have a little fun. But Light didn't appreciate the dark humour.</p>
      <p>It reminded Light of an episode of a television show he had watched once when he was a kid late at night when he couldn't sleep. The episode had the same premise about a passenger who kept seeing a creature on the wing, playing with the engines. No one else could see it but the passenger despite several attempts by the man to garner someone's attention. If the creature wasn't stopped, the plane could crash.</p>
      <p>Due of Light's genius, and he wasn't bragging, he often suffered from bouts of insomnia. And for almost a week, he couldn't sleep. He was around thirteen at the time and it was also around the time Dana Chika, his ex-girlfriend, had left him without a trace. **</p>
      <p>He also remembered it was at the same time Jasper Yuta had come after him the first time in revenge, three years after Light had helped put Jasper's father in prison and Jasper in a juvenile mental institution.</p>
      <p>Light was only ten years old when he had been kidnapped by the Child Butcher of Japan, Yoma Yuta. Both he and Jasper Yuta were later captured and Jasper was placed into a juvenile detention centre for the criminally insane while his father went directly to jail. Jasper had been a willing participate of the kidnappings and exhibited psychopathic behaviour.</p>
      <p>If it wasn't for the quick action of his father and the NPA SAT (Special Assault Team), Light would have died. However, thanks to little forced hypnotic suggestion, as strange as it was—is father insisting on it because the incident was causing Light severe mental stress at the time—Light didn't remember Jasper's attempt on his life at all until a suddenly dream brought it back to his conscious thoughts months back.</p>
      <p>After Jasper was caught again, after a failed home invasion attempt to kill Light in his bedroom when Light was thirteen at knife point, Light's family then moved away and into a semi-detached home in the Kanto Region since Jasper knew his previous address. His father also received a promotion at the time, so it was best for everyone with a fresh start.</p>
      <p>Regardless, an episode of The Twilight Zone came to mind when he saw Ryuk on the wing of the plane.</p>
      <p>But Ryuk wouldn't damage the plane like in the episode, he was just messing around. "Damn fool," Light muttered to himself softer than a whisper. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"</p>
      <p>Light was not amused. He closed the window shudder and shut out Ryuk's ridiculous antics.</p>
      <p>He was not in a humorous mood nor was he tired any longer. His mind was now exasperated being reminded of Jasper Yuta and how he had almost died at the hands of the son of a psychotic killer.</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <em>*(Ref: to "The Case of Jasper Yuta")</em>
        <br/>
        <em>**(Ref: to "The Draycott Factor")</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Icarus, The Winged Felon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Light kept recalling the events of Jasper Yuta, but now more recent.</p>
      <p>Only a few months back, Jasper Yuta come after him again. He and his cohorts dismantled the Kira Task Force headquarters building's security systems with sophisticated software and invaded with ease and armed. Light didn't remember much of the incident, much of it was a blur as if it happened to someone else, but Jasper Yuta and everyone else of his gang eventually succumbed to the will of Kira.</p>
      <p>Light wasn't suspected and he had been shot by Jasper twice during the incident.</p>
      <p>The building now had a state-of-the-art, autonomous artificial intelligence security system, so there was no more concern about further invasion and another Jasper Yuta would be able to repeat the same shutdown. However, there was talk now about the task force relocating because Kira had gotten to L. It was no longer a safe place.</p>
      <p>Light needed to use the restroom. He left his seat. Ryuk suddenly appeared in the aisle and waved a hand with a smarmy grin. Light walked right pass him without even an acknowledgement.</p>
      <p>"Hey! Don't ignore me, Light," Ryuk said, then let out a miffed grunt.</p>
      <p>Light headed down the aisle to the single occupant restroom facility just beyond the service station. He had taken off his shoulder holster and gun and placed them under his jacket on his seat so no one would be shocked to see an armed police officer on the plane. But he halted when he saw the previously foreseen U.S. Marshal standing outside the restroom door. Ryuk stood behind Light.</p>
      <p>"What's he doing here?" Ryuk wondered.</p>
      <p>The U.S. Marshal was a tall man with dark hair and handsome. Light estimated the man was in his early thirties. He was no longer wearing a trench coat, just a basic suit and tie. Light saw the impression of a carry arm on the left side of the man's side under his jacket. He was wearing a shoulder holster.</p>
      <p>The U.S. Marshal looked Light over, then said, "Sorry, this restroom isn't available. Please wait, or use another one on the plane." The man was quite authoritarian with his words.</p>
      <p>He spoke in English, but Light understood him. Light's ESL (English as a Second Language) skills were above average, but Light made no acknowledgement. The US Marshal cocked his head, probably wondering if Light understood him because of a language barrier.</p>
      <p>Light blinked. He didn't want to get involved, but he was curious who the U.S. Marshal was escorting to Japan. The federal prisoner was American from what Light had seen, and so was the Marshal, so why were they on a direct flight to Japan? Astuko already told him they had had transferred from an America flight in England to head to Japan. But Light wanted more.</p>
      <p>Theories ran through Light's mind. Was it a prisoner exchange? Did the felon have information for the NPA to use in another case that was so important that an escort was essential?</p>
      <p>He waited. The US Marshal eyed him. "Do you speak English?" Light nodded. "How well?"</p>
      <p>"Moderate to excellent, sir," Light replied politely.</p>
      <p>The U.S. Marshal looked Light over again. "Are you in law enforcement?"</p>
      <p>Light's eyes widened. He nodded. He then brought out his badge from his pants pocket in a flip, leather wallet, and opened it. Not only did it include his badge, but also his identification such as name and police agency. "I'm off-duty at the moment travelling with a party. We were at a funeral for a colleague, their bodies brought to Winchester, England. We're flying back to Japan."</p>
      <p>The U.S. Marshal looked at the badge. Light put it away. "The National Police Agency, nice group of people. I knew a good man in the FBI who went to Japan for a joint investigation. Unfortunately, he got into some unforeseen trouble. We know what we're getting ourselves into when we enter this line of work, don't we? But it still stings when one of our own dies."</p>
      <p>Light had no response to that, but he agreed with it. And he wondered if the joint investigation was the one that included Raye Penber and eleven other FBI agents that Kira had killed?</p>
      <p>The U.S. Marshal extended out a hand and out of respect Light grasped it, a firm hand shake.</p>
      <p>"United States Marshal William Donner," he informed. "I'm escorting a Class A prisoner back to Japan from a connecting American flight to face several charges including aiding the Japanese mafia, more specifically, the Dragon Sect. I'm a member of JPATS, transporting a federal felon, but keep that to yourself. Out of courtesy, I'm letting you know."</p>
      <p>Light was curious. Normally a federal agent wouldn't be so forward.</p>
      <p>Light knew about JPATS. The Justice Prisoner and Alien Transportation System nicknamed "Con Air". It was an agency of the United States federal government charged with the transportation of persons in legal custody among prisons, detention centres, courthouses, and other places, and the largest prison transport network in the world, primarily used by the Federal Bureau of Prisons or US Immigration and Customs Enforcement; JPATS also assisted military and state law enforcement. Light knew one day he may have to deal with them in his career, but it came sooner than he thought with this occurrence.</p>
      <p>Light now found himself more curious about the prisoner. He didn't know the specifics of the man's crime, but he wanted to know about his crimes and hence make a judgement as Kira. He needed a name.</p>
      <p>Light heard a flush, then running water. The latch to the door lock pulled back and the prisoner emerged. Light took in his profile more scrupulously.</p>
      <p>He was a young American, early twenties, with blonde hair, with a healthy, muscular build, wearing a long-sleeved grey hoodie sweatshirt, black jeans, and white running shoes. Matsuda had pointed him out before, but now Light took more notice. He looked inconspicuous on a domestic passenger flight. Having the man wear an orange jumpsuit would be detrimental to secrecy and would cause unwanted panic.</p>
      <p>Light also noticed something else other than the cuffs around the felon's wrists. This close up to the man, he also saw the prisoner had two bright well-designed red winged tattoos on either side of his neck, partially obscured by the hoodie. They were impeccably detailed, a true tattoo artists pride.</p>
      <p>The felon glared at Light and his eyes seemed to bore directly into Light's soul. His pupils were a cobalt blue and they seemed to twinkle with an unusual sparkle under the light.</p>
      <p>The prisoner then to gazed above Light's head for a moment and smirked. He blinked with one eye.</p>
      <p>The felon turned to the U.S. Marshal. "I'm done Marshal, but it took a little time to drain the python with all the jewelry." He raised his arms and showed the cuffs. The U.S. Marshal immediately pushed his arms back down and covered them with a shirt. Light noticed the Marshal had been holding one. "Every cop's a sadist, but I bet seeing me like this make you hot, doesn't it, Marshal?" The felon chuckled. He was obviously only trying to tease the federal agent. "Who's the pretty boy, Marshal? He has a face fit for gay porn." He air-kissed. Then laughed.</p>
      <p>Light was shocked. But he knew the felon was only attempting intimidation.</p>
      <p>"You know the rules, Icarus, and no talking to the other passengers," the U.S. Marshal warned. The U.S. Marshal apologized with a look to Light. He then made sure Icarus's cuffs were covered, bundling them up with the shirt, the same the prisoner had been wearing in Heathrow's airport terminal.</p>
      <p>U.S. Marshal William Donner then grabbed the prisoner's arm and proceeded to escort him back to their seats in Second Class. But before they crossed the curtained threshold to the next section, Icarus turned back, and locked eyes with Light again.</p>
      <p>"You're special, just like me." Icarus smiled banefully. "Just wanted you to know that. See ya."</p>
      <p>The US Marshal pulled Icarus away and Light watched them leave, the curtain falling back. Obviously, "Icarus" wasn't the man's real name. It was a nickname, like L, to avoid Kira's judgements. A lot of criminals these days chose nicknames to hide from Kira. The Death Note didn't work without a real name despite a face. This ticked Light off, but he did the best he could in hunting down any trace of criminal identities from media outlets. Misa had the Shinigami Eyes, but even so, if she didn't have a clear picture, the eyes were useless, and she wouldn't be able to see their name to write in the Death Note.</p>
      <p>There was something very unnerving about Icarus. He was definitely one to learn more about. Light needed to find out Icarus's real name and then kill him with the Death Note.</p>
      <p>In Greek legend, Icarus built wax wings and became a god in the sky, but he flew too close to the sun, and the wax wings melted. He plummeted to earth and to his death. It was a very proficient tale about the mortality of men and their arrogant pursuits to become gods.</p>
      <p>Then again, Light was an exception. The Death Note pretty much cemented his godhood.</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Special Humans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Ryuk gave Light a little privacy while he used the facilities. It was a good thing, too, because it wasn't going to be a brief visit. He had evacuate his bowels after that good meal Astuko brought him.</p>
      <p>While he sat, Light mused to himself, and smiled when Astuko's face came to mind. He felt something and he wasn't sure what to think about it. Was he falling for the flight attendant? She was cute, but Misa was waiting for him back him. And yet, sometimes, the heart had other ideas.</p>
      <p>"Hey Light, you going to be long?" Ryuk's voice came through the locked restroom door, it was almost in a mocking tone. It had even a few minutes. "Don't fall in." Ryuk chuckled.</p>
      <p>Light was irked. It was embarrassing having the god of death broadcast that he was having a sit-down, but it was a perfectly natural human bodily function. Good thing no one else could hear the annoying god. He wanted to tell Ryuk to shut-the-hell-up, but he couldn't say anything in response or people would think, that he was crazily taking to himself. So, he just tried to ignore Ryuk.</p>
      <p>"Well, stay as long as you want," said Ryuk. "I'm going to go amuse myself."</p>
      <p><em>Fine, go away—stupid Shinigami—and leave me in peace.</em> Light tensed, and his buttocks clenched. <em>Relax, and forget about him…</em></p>
      <p>Light suddenly yawned, tears formed in the corners of his eyes, and his eyes lids began to feel a little heavy. He suddenly felt very tired, the hour was late. His head dropped slightly to his left and he actually banged it against the wall. "Ow," he muttered, rubbing the side of his head.</p>
      <p>He remembered back to a time when his mother once found him on the toilet when he was little and he had fallen asleep. She told him about it the next morning. It was an embarrassing story, but he had been so tired that evening after playing with his friend Demmy that he was exhausted.</p>
      <p>But the hit to the head knocked any sleepiness away. He needed to get back to his seat or he would fall asleep in the bathroom and that would be embarrassing. The crew would have to break down the door because they thought someone needed help if he didn't respond. He doubt that would ever happen, but stranger things did. He finished up and turned on the tap to wash his hands.</p>
      <p>Suddenly, the door flung open, and Astuko stood on the other side. Had she heard the bang? Wait—didn't he lock the door? She came in, shut the door behind her, locked it, and then pinned him against the back wall. He was completely at a loss for words, his hands still wet.</p>
      <p>Her lips pressed against his. They were moist and warm, inviting, and her tongue abruptly slipped into his mouth. His eyes widened, shocked. But he couldn't move. She was stronger than she looked. He relented and kissed her back, their tongues twisting inside their mouths. They kissed in a throe of an unbridled passion. He had found Astuko attractive from the start.</p>
      <p>He took control and twisted her around and pinned her against the wall. He kissed her more.</p>
      <p>He reached out with both hands and cupped her rear with a firm grip causing an involuntarily start from her mouth as they continued to kiss.</p>
      <p>In turn, she reached out in front and felt his crotch with a hand. She continued with her advance, unzipped his pants, and reached in, through his underwear, gripped him, brought him out, and exposed him. He responded naturally. He knew she was smitten with him, but he didn't know that she would take her attraction this far. This was dangerous, but he let it happen as her mouth took him in.</p>
      <p>He gasped and exhaled. He flatted his hands against the back wall to steady himself as she used her tongue in the most erotic of way he had had never felt before, not even by Misa.</p>
      <p>He couldn't hold it, she was just too good. But he had to resist. He had to make it last.</p>
      <p>He picked Astuko up but her chin, kissed her, and then pulled down her pants completely. He made her face the wall, and he pulled down her uniform. He inserted a finger first, then two. She begged him not to tease her. Once she was ready, he entered her. He put a hand around her mouth to prevent her from crying out, and thrusted. She almost bit his fingers.</p>
      <p>He had been close before when she was using her mouth and now he was closer, but he resisted releasing and he wanted her to orgasm first. Was it narcissistic on his part? No, he wanted the feeling of giving himself to her and for Astuko to love him for it, to bow down to him. This was not about his alternative persona as Kira to make her submit to him, or the misogamy as a man, but the want to pleasure a woman as nature intended.</p>
      <p>He was almost there—</p>
      <p>A knock came at the restroom door and Light started awake.</p>
      <p>He had banged his head, but he thought he had awoken from the hit. Had he actually fallen asleep? He felt his face flush after the fantasy he just had. He was sitting on the toilet with a partial erection.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Oh god! What is wrong with me? This is not like me to be distracted like this. I only met her hours ago and I now I'm having sexual fantasies about this flight attendant?</em>
      </p>
      <p>He cleared his throat. "J-just at minute," he said. He finished up, flushed, pulled up his pants, and began washing his hands, and splashed cold water on his face to bring down the redness. His erection quickly faded. He unlocked the latch to the door and opened it up. He gulped as Astuko stood on the other side.</p>
      <p>Astuko cocked her head. "Officer Yagami, I came to see if you are okay? I was informed that the bathroom door was locked and I came to see if the person inside was…" She put a hand to her mouth as if to stifle a smile.</p>
      <p>"Did you fall asleep on the toilet?" Light thought she was thinking. <em>Oh god, please don't think that. That is not the image I want you to imagine of me right now. Not after what I just imagined about you.</em></p>
      <p>Light cast his eyes away. "Um, s-sorry for occupying the restroom for so long," he said, stuttering slightly. He felt so embarrassed and he felt his face flush involuntarily.</p>
      <p>Astuko smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay," she said. "You look tired, you better get some rest before the plane lands. Do you need any help back to your seat?"</p>
      <p>Light calmed. "I'm fine, but thanks for the offer."</p>
      <p>"Well, I'll be available if you need anything, anything at all." She winked.</p>
      <p>
        <em>What was that? Did she just give me an affectionate wink?</em>
      </p>
      <p>Light thanked her and he then proceeded back to his seat.</p>
      <p>He chided himself for that embarrassment when he dropped down into his seat. He felt completely vulnerable and he didn't like that. He was stronger than this. He had outsmarted L. There was still the Kira Task Force to watch out for and possibly any of L's yet-to-be-determined cohorts that may come after him in revenge. That was often a premise in movies, but he didn't think that would be the case here. There was absolutely no one in L's league that could take his place.</p>
      <p>Astuko was very attractive, but it didn't warrant triggering his libido in that kind of carnal fantasy. The unconscious mind often exhibited hidden wants that the conscious mind could not accept and they came out in dreams. But he had Misa for that sort of thing. Then again, did he desire someone else like Astuko with a relationship that gave him a little more sexual freedom?</p>
      <p>He felt trapped with Misa. She had forced her way into his world, and when they had sex, he was merely going through the motions. There was no passion with Misa. If she hadn't entered his world, Light knew he would have found someone else. And maybe like Astuko? Kiyomi Takada, perhaps?</p>
      <p>He didn't believe in coincidence, so was he meant to be on this plane to meet Astuko?</p>
      <p>He couldn't allow himself to get distracted. That's how mistakes were made. He couldn't get involved with Astuko on any level, his world wouldn't allow it. And he didn't want to kill her. She didn't deserve to have her life taken away for just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He needed to distance himself from others so his brand new world could fruition. When he was in full control, then could he start to bringing others into his world and into his heart.</p>
      <p><em>She deserves better,</em> he thought.</p>
      <p>Light looked at his wrist and noticed his watch was missing. He remembered taking it off before he sat down on the toilet and must have left it on the sink in his haste to wash up. He went back and found it right where he left it and slipped the band around his wrist.</p>
      <p>Back inside, he splashed water onto his face to wake himself up again. He then he slapped the sides of his face to knock himself out of a daze. He couldn't focus. The dream he had about Astuko shook him up.</p>
      <p>He had to switch mindsets and push Astuko aside. It was a little difficult because the dream was still vivid, so instead of her, he thought about the encounter he had with Icarus, the federal prisoner.</p>
      <p>He thought about what Icarus had said to him: "<em>You're special, just like me</em>". What did Icarus mean?</p>
      <p>Ryuk's face suddenly replaced Light's in the mirror and it startled him. Light recoiled. Something about seeing Ryuk's face at the moment gave him reason.</p>
      <p>"Christ! Ryuk, what are you doing here?"</p>
      <p>Being a spectre, Ryuk could be anywhere he wanted to be, but this was the first time the Shinigami had appeared in this fashion. Ryuk chuckled. "Scare ya, didn't I?" said Ryuk.</p>
      <p>"Not funny, Ryuk! And that stunt you pulled on the wing of the plane wasn't funny either. If anyone else saw such a thing, they would scared out of their wits!"</p>
      <p>The Shinigami chuckled. "I saw it from old television program while you were sleeping and I thought it would be amusing. We gods of death get bored very easily, as you know. Some old television programs are very entertaining. I watch television late at night to distract myself until you awake. I can't believe you humans sleep away one-third of your lives. What a waste of your limited time."</p>
      <p>"We need sleep, Ryuk. It's just the way it is," said Light. "Anyway, what do you want? It's late and I want to get some rest before we land. I just came back here because I forgot my watch."</p>
      <p>"Oh, I think sleep is the least of your problems on this flight," said Ryuk cryptically. "Remember that guy you were talking to earlier—I think his name was Icarus, or that's what the Federal Marshall said it was. Well, he saw me. He looked straight at me above your head and winked at me."</p>
      <p>Light's eyes widened. He quickly played back the encounter in his mind. Winked? Wait, that did happen. But Light didn't think anything of it. "Saw you? How? I mean—" He cleared his throat. He calmed himself and lowered his voice. "That's impossible, isn't it? Only those who have touched a Shinigami's notebook can see <em>you</em>; that's one of the tenets of the Death Note. And this guy has never touched your notebook."</p>
      <p>"Yup, that is a rule of the Death Note. But if a person has something 'special' about them, then they can see us. It's not completely uncommon. I've heard about it. Some Shinigami do have stories of such people when they come back from the Human World of 'Special Humans', people who don't need to touch Death Note to see us."</p>
      <p>"Special…" Light murmured. "That's what Icarus said to me just before he left. That I was 'special' just like him. Is that what he meant?" Light mused. "Is it possible Icarus has a unique ability to see ghosts? Maybe he has undiagnosed brain tumour that heightens cognitive perception?"</p>
      <p>"Nah, he's touched a Death Note at some point. We Shinigami can tell who has touched one. But I don't know when. And it looks like he's retained memories of it for a while, because when he saw me he wasn't scared at all. He does have something else 'special' about him, though. Icarus has the Shinigami Eyes."</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Some Dreams Do Come True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Light placed his hands on the sink counter, feeling shock. Of all the places to encounter someone with knowledge of the Death Note—on a plane. How? "I have to get this guy's real name and fast! If he knows about me, he could expose me!"</p>
      <p>"You could just kill him," Ryuk said. "You have that piece of the Death Note in your watch."</p>
      <p>Light looked at his watch on his left wrist, a high school graduation gift from his father for which Light modified to hold a piece of the Death Note. Three quick pulls of the turn dial and a small tray would pop out revealing a secret hiding place along with a small pin. If Light didn't have a pen, he had his blood. Ryuk said that anything can be used to write on the Death Note as long as it was legible.</p>
      <p>He shot a look at Ryuk. "If he saw you, then he knows my name, too," Light said. "Anyone who possesses a notebook, their lifespan is not seen above their head to someone with the Shinigami Eyes. He might think you are attached to me since you're here with me even though you do belong to Misa."</p>
      <p>"I belong to no one, but I understand what you mean," Ryuk said. "Don't panic, Light. He can't do anything to you even if he does know your name. He doesn't have a notebook with him. And I came with you because you did touch Misa's notebook. So, technically, I can travel with you. It's not against the rules."</p>
      <p>"I'm not panicking." Light straightened and fixed his tie. "I need Icarus's real name, tell me."</p>
      <p>Ryuk shook his head. "Not going to happen, Light. I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm and see what you can find out about Icarus. It should be entertaining."</p>
      <p>Light grumbled under his breath. "I'm serious, Ryuk. This guy could be a threat to Kira."</p>
      <p>"You sound agitated, Light. Calm down."</p>
      <p>"Don't tell me to calm down. Within the last year, we've learned that there are a lot more people in the Human World with Death Notes, whereas I thought I was the only one not including Misa."</p>
      <p>"That't not my fault, I didn't know."</p>
      <p>"I accept that. And we've also learned that I was not even the first. And that pisses me off. There are two rival secret societies called The Savant Society and The League of Darkness that possess them. And who knows how many others? Is Icarus a member of one of these Death Note cults?"</p>
      <p>Ryuk shrugged. "Dunno," he said.</p>
      <p>"Let me ask you a question, Ryuk, and be honest. You said once six Death Notes can only be in use in the Human World at one time. Could a Shinigami be on board and be in possession of Icarus's Death Note? Could his god of death can kill me?"</p>
      <p>"Unless Icarus writes your name down himself, a Shinigami won't kill for their handler. Rem and Gelus were the exception to the rule and they paid the price. I doubt he'd kill you, Light. I think he's just as curious about another Death Note user being on board as you are."</p>
      <p>"Would you sacrifice yourself to protect me if push came to shove?"</p>
      <p>"Never in a million years," Ryuk said with a chuckle. "As for other part, that rule still applies. Think of it as a lottery machine with two kiosks in a store. Only one kiosk can scan a ticket at a time, the other one has to wait. Therefore, many Death Notes can be present in the Human World at one time, but only six can be in use at one time. If all six are being used concurrently then the seventh is cancelled out. However, I doubt six are ever in use at once. It's a loophole and the Shinigami King accepts it."</p>
      <p>"So, if I ever needed the scrap in my watch, I have to hope no one else is using their Death Note?"</p>
      <p>"Afraid so," replied Ryuk.</p>
      <p>Light frowned. "Thanks for that information, Ryuk. Icarus doesn't have a Death Note on him or the US Marshal would have found it, but I'm curious how he can see you without touching your Death Note?"</p>
      <p>Ryuk shrugged. "I've never meet him before, so there's no way he has touched my Death Note. And I would know if someone did. Misa 'owns' Rem's Death Note, that one you took from the Server Room. But you use a piece of it is in your watch. However, you did touch it first. But without a Shinigami owner, it becomes what's known as a 'Phantom Book', until a Shinigami touches it. Still useable, but a Shinigami can't claim your lifespan at the end as per a normal contract."</p>
      <p>"Another notable piece of information for future reference, thank you," Light said.</p>
      <p>A few things ran through Light's mind. In the time he had been Kira, Light had been in possession of a couple of Death Notes—could, somehow, Icarus have come in contact with one of them at one point in the last year without anyone knowing? Or had Icarus' Shinigami done something that broke the rules? There was no way to be sure. The concern was Icarus knew about him and he could see Ryuk. But Ryuk was right. There was nothing Icarus could do to him right now.</p>
      <p>"I need background information on Icarus," Light said.</p>
      <p>"That's your department, I won't help you. You're in the Intel business."</p>
      <p>"I'm a member of the Kira Task Force and the NPA with enemies everywhere. At the very least, I should be able to rely on you to help me on occasion."</p>
      <p>"What would be the fun in that? Besides, I just did. There may come a time I'll give you tidbits of information when it has entertainment value to me, but I find it more thrilling watching you use your brain to figure things out. You surprise me sometimes. That is why I'm with you here."</p>
      <p>Light sighed. "I need allies, people I can trust. You're no help. I only have Misa as a loyal subordinate. I originally thought all I would need was a close-knit group to avoid exposure, but now I realize I have to branch out. That will come later, though. As for searching for information on Icarus, using the internet might trigger some federal red flags. I need your help this time, Ryuk. I insist."</p>
      <p>Ryuk mused with a finger to his chin. "Nope!" the Shinigami said bluntly. "You're very good at collecting information in your own inventive fashion. Have fun and happy hunting. I'll be watching."</p>
      <p>The Shinigami chuckled and then faded from the mirror.</p>
      <p>"Ryuk! <em>Goddamnit!</em>"</p>
      <p>Light hit the mirror in frustration and cracked it like a spider's web. He winced, and removed his left hand. He had cut the underside of his hand on a piece of glass that had broken away and it began to bleed out. It was not a lot, but it was enough to cause a mess.</p>
      <p>He washed the wound with soap and water and pressed some toilet paper to the cut so it would quickly coagulate. He then began to clean up the counter and the mirror. But he couldn't do anything about the cracked glass. He couldn't hide it. If he was superstitious, then breaking a mirror would bring him seven years of bad luck. He scoffed at it. There was no such thing. People made their own luck.<br/>He decided to leave before anyone knew it had been here.</p>
      <p>Pulling back the latch, unlocking the restroom door, he opened it—</p>
      <p>And was suddenly confronted by Astuko outside.</p>
      <p>He gasped. Why was she here? Was she spying on him? Had she heard him through the door? Did she hear the mention of the world 'Shinigami'? Would she know what he was talking about?</p>
      <p>Shinigami was another word for ghost or spectre, but it also had another significance in his line of police work—as in someone who was continuously elusive and unknown, as in a 'ghost in the wind'. A person who could slip in and out of anywhere without being noticed. It was also word when things kept happening that were unexpected in computer systems, as in there is "ghost in the machine".</p>
      <p>"Officer Yagami…"</p>
      <p>"What did you hear?"</p>
      <p>"Hear? Nothing," she said. "I just came back now from some of my duties. You were just coming out of the restroom." Astuko tilted her head and smiled a little. "It's okay, Officer Yagami, those types of noises are completely natural. There is no need to be embarrassed by a little flatulence."</p>
      <p>Light opened his mouth, and told himself not to panic, then stopped himself, after halting in his tracks. <em>Flatulence? Did she think he passed gas in the restroom and that was he feared she heard?</em> He almost laughed at the thought.</p>
      <p>Light took a deep breath. When a person was overly tired, sometimes a person suffered from hyper-sensitivity in the brain, he thought. When a person believes they hear or see strange things, and sometimes overact to them. He alleviated his fears and pushed them deep down, chalking them up to a bit of anxiety. But how would he explain the cracked mirror? He knew she would check.</p>
      <p>"Uh, I…I forgot my watch," he explained, producing a thin smile, but admitting to nothing else. "I took it off to wash and left it here. I came back when I noticed it was missing from my wrist." <em>Was that believable? Would she care? Stop panicking! Why are you nervous in front of her? Why is my heart beating fast?</em></p>
      <p>He didn't want to move or she would see the mirror, but he knew he would have to step out eventually. He had to come up with a reasonable excuse why it was broken. Would she even know it was him? Of course, the restrooms were constantly checked as part of their duties. <em>Turbulence? Okay</em>. He fell forward and went to grab onto something and hit the mirror with his hand. That sounded plausible.</p>
      <p>Suddenly, she pushed him back inside and shut the door, locking it. He stood against the wall. She was blocking his way out. She looked at the mirror, but didn't anything about it. She turned back. Stunned, he looked at Astuko as her eyes appeared to glitter under the overhead light. He blinked confused.</p>
      <p>"Officer Yagami…" she began. "I'm sorry, and please don't think poor of me, but the moment I laid eyes on you, I haven't been able to get you off my mind. You're gorgeous for a man. I know it's unusual and call it what your like, but I am deeply attracted to you. I asked the chef in the kitchen to make that meal especially for you. I wanted to impress you."</p>
      <p>"It was good," he said, unsure what else to say. "Thank you."</p>
      <p>"I know I'm jeopardizing my job, but I don't know what else to do…except <em>this</em>!"</p>
      <p>She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He bumped his head against the wall. He thought it best to stop this before it progressed. But when he looked into her eyes, they seemed to tear up like someone absolutely lovestruck. Whether it was love at first sight, an unexplained hormonal imbalance, undeterred primal attraction, or something else.</p>
      <p>He couldn't explain why.</p>
      <p>And he felt the same way.</p>
      <p>The moment he set eyes on Astuko and even before she wrote her name on the back of his hand, he had become unwittingly distracted with her. She was beautiful beyond compare.</p>
      <p>It was inappropriate, but he couldn't help it. He felt his pulse race with a forbidden attraction. He tried to hold back, he knew it was wrong, but he found himself bedazzled and entranced with her. Her moist lips had an unnatural tinge of red that drew him in. He licked his lips and tasted strawberry lipstick.</p>
      <p>He damned it all and kissed her, letting his heart lead. Their lips pressed together. And just like that, his dream fantasy about having sex in the restroom with Astuko, the flight attendant, became reality. <em>Some dreams do come true.</em></p>
      <p>He cupped her breasts and unbutton her blouse. In turn, she pulled at his tie, loosening it, and began to unbutton his shirt, and wasted no time in unzipping his pants. She had a minute chuckle when it came to his leopard skin underwear. His face flushed. They were a present from Misa and were comfortable.</p>
      <p>"Very nice, Officer Yagami," she said. "So appear so posh on the outside, I like this side of you."</p>
      <p>"Call me Light."</p>
      <p>They undressed each other until they were almost naked. He turned her around and pressed himself against her backside trapping her against the back wall. She seemed to like it, being a pseudo prisoner. He spit into his hand for a bit of lubrication, and then pressed inwards, entering her.</p>
      <p>Astuko stifled a start, and then let out a series of moans.</p>
      <p>Light wrapped a hand over her mouth to prevent her voice from carrying, but then he let out a loud gasp, a little louder than he should have.</p>
      <p>"Oh, my, god!" he said.</p>
      <p>"Yes, oh my <em>god</em>, yes!" she cried out.</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stronger Than Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Matsuda opened his eyes. He gave a little stretch in his seat and yawned. Suddenly, he felt the urge to urinate. He reached up and used the seat in front of him for support to stand. He looked behind him and noticed Light was gone. He wondered where he had gone?</p>
      <p>Stepping out into the aisle, he made his way to the front of the section. He knew the restroom was next to the service station. He hurried, feeling the urge rising. But when he got to the restroom and reached for the door, he saw the slot was already pushed forward and read OCCUPIED.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Damn!</em>
      </p>
      <p>Of all the times for someone else to be using it—</p>
      <p>"<em>Oh, my, god!</em>" He suddenly heard a voice.</p>
      <p>"<em>Yes, oh my god, yes!</em>" He then heard another voice cry out, but more feminine. Maybe?</p>
      <p>His eyes widened. The first voice sounded familiar, the second, not so much. Then he cast his eyes to the side and realized where Light could be and… <em>It happens,</em> Matsuda thought. But a regular doze of dietary fibre helps the bowels move more smoothly. <em>Light needs to balance his diet.</em> He'd mention that to him later. Right now, he needed to find another restroom. Maybe in Second Class?</p>
      <p>As he walked down the aisle, he noticed the U.S. Federal Marshal he saw earlier sitting in an aisle seat with his eyes closed. The prisoner was doing the same sitting next to the window, his head leaning. The felon looked young and in his early twenties, and was handsome. Matsuda saw the tattoo of a red feathery wing on the side of the felon's neck. Matsuda didn't care for tattoos and wondered why anyone would want to permanently mark their body with ink? It just didn't make sense to him.</p>
      <p>Matsuda glanced down where the felon sat and saw his left arm was cuffed to the arm of the chair, trapping him there. At least he was secure as the Marshal slept. Matsuda wondered who the young man was, what he had done, and why he was being extradited to Japan?</p>
      <p>Well, he was off duty and it is none of my business.</p>
      <p>It was said curiosity killed the cat. And Matsuda was only on the prowl for one person—Kira. Kira had murdered L and Watari and he knew there would probably be a lot more deaths soon, so he had to be ever vigilant with the rest of the Kira Task Force. Eventually, Kira's luck would run out. And if it wasn't the task force that brought him to justice, it would be someone else—in the future.</p>
      <p>Matsuda walked forward and came to the next service station. He must have been tired because when he reached out for what he thought was the restroom door he realized he had reached for another door.</p>
      <p>He was spotted by a male flight attendant sitting in a chair. He stood up. "Can I help you, sir?"</p>
      <p>"I'm looking for a restroom, the one in First Class is occupied," Matsuda said.</p>
      <p>The male attendant seemed to straighten up as if in was suddenly in the presence of royalty. "First Class, sir? I'm sorry to hear that." His voice was quiet in respect to the sleeping passengers. "Please, use this one. It's unoccupied. You were reaching for the wrong door next to it. That door leads to a staircase to the lower cargo compartment."</p>
      <p>"Really? I always wondered where the luggage goes on a plane. I mean, sorry, stupid question."</p>
      <p>"It's quite large, sir," the attendant replied. "This plane's compartment is quite large enough for both passenger luggage, and a sports car. Boarding was delayed because we were awaiting final lockdown of a special piece of cargo. A sports car is being transported back with us in receipt to a wealthy buyer. That's why this passenger plane is a little larger. Normally, it would not be so large."</p>
      <p>"That's exciting," Matsuda said with a smile. "Any chance I can see it? I'm a car guy."</p>
      <p>The male attendant smiled. "I'm sorry, sir. That section is off-limits to only staff." He put hand to his mouth, partially cupping it. "What I can tell you is it's worth over $200,000 American dollars."</p>
      <p>Matsuda gasped. "$200,000?" he said, his voice elevated.</p>
      <p>"Sir, please keep your voice down. You'll disturb the other passengers."</p>
      <p>Matsuda put a hand to his mouth and apologized. He was gestured to the restroom and Matsuda used it.</p>
      <p>After Matsuda finished and exited, the attendant stood outside at his station. Matsuda was smiled at and then was thanked with courtesy for using JAL Airlines. It was the standard way of greeting and speaking to every passenger, very friendly.</p>
      <p>Matsuda then made his way back to First Class, but noticed the sectional restroom was still occupied. Poor Light, it must have been something he ate.</p>
      <p>"<em>Oh, Christ! I can't hold it!</em>" Matsuda heard Light's voice again and inadvertently chuckled. <em>Don't strain yourself, Light, and just let it go,</em> he thought. He went back to his seat.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Fifteen minutes later, Light and Astuko dressed. They were a little sweaty, and tried.</p>
      <p>Light couldn't believe that had had just happened, but he didn't complain. He just hoped no one had heard them. And he had almost slipped up and released inside her. He just managed to pull out in time. Nothing worse than finding out one day he had a long lost child from a one-night stand.</p>
      <p>Astuko opened the door and peaked out.</p>
      <p>She made sure the coast was clear and then they both exited. She brushed her hands down her uniform to iron out any wrinkles. Light straightened his tie and tucked his shirt into his pants.</p>
      <p>Astuko pointed down at Light's crotch, and said, "Light, your zipper is open. Your wild side is showing." She chuckled softly.</p>
      <p>Light looked down and zipped up. He smiled at her giddily. He felt as if a weight had been released from his shoulders. He had let loose and felt so free. Coming back from L's funeral he had begun to tensed up. He thought beating the great detective would ease his worries and he could relax, but for some reason it only added to his stress. Light needed this release. Yet he knew the feeling wouldn't last and the endorphins would subside, so he enjoyed it while he could.</p>
      <p>Astuko looked in a mirror at the service station and checked her hair. It appeared fine. Light also gave a passing glance and checked his own appearance and fixed a few stray hairs.</p>
      <p>"I have to get back to work now, I was on my break," she said.</p>
      <p>Light felt a pang of regret. "You used your entire break? Well, that's not fair. Forgive me, but I may have to monopolize more of your time later." He winked. He wasn't acting himself, almost uncharacteristic, letting his guard down around Astuko, but he didn't care. He felt good. He didn't know what it was with Astuko, but she brought out a side of him that he didn't know he had. He was definitely going to call her after he landed and take her up on her offer at the jazz club; give it a week. "Thank you," he then said.</p>
      <p>Astuko tilted her head. "For…"</p>
      <p>Light immediately chided himself, sounding like some sort of horny teenager losing his virginity to an experienced woman.</p>
      <p>Astuko brought Light forward, cupped his face with her hands, out of sight to the passengers, and smiled. "I enjoyed it, Light," she said. "When we first met, I could sense you were tense. I saw it in your body language. I'm only a flight attendant part-time. I have another job as a masseuse, so I can read people. I'm glad I can ease some of your tension, even if it's only for a little while."</p>
      <p>Light smiled. But her words poked him psychologically. How he felt when he was bored before he picked up the Death Note. How he was using it to ease his boredom even for a little while. He didn't feel the same "use" with his time with Astuko. He didn't know why, he felt he was falling for her. He never thought he would fall for anyone like this again after Dana Chika.</p>
      <p>"You certain did," Light said. "Although, I might stiffen up a little later."</p>
      <p>"You naughty boy," she replied. "I hope we can get together after the flight. I would really like to take you to that jazz club I mentioned. It's a really hip club. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."</p>
      <p>"I'm looking forward to it," he said.</p>
      <p>Light smiled and watched her leave to enter the next section and to continue her duties. Being on the night shift, she probably had a lot of duties to perform and he felt a little guilty for taking her whole break.</p>
      <p>He shook his head. Why was he feeling guilty for something like this? He was Kira. He had killed hundreds of people using the Death Note and hadn't batten an eye.</p>
      <p>It's said a good woman can change a man. He couldn't explain what had had happened and why he had allowed himself to indulge in such rapturous passion. It confused him. It was like Astuko had reached into his chest and touched his heart, even manipulated him.</p>
      <p>His heart raced. But it would not happen again. He couldn't get involved with Astuko anymore nor let her change or influence what he was trying to do—change the world for the better.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Actions are stronger than words. I may be a criminal in the eyes and minds of people who don't understand what I'm trying to do, but if I hold true to principles, I will make the world better. Without a doubt, Kira is justice. Sacrifices must be made. And I must make the greatest ones of all. I can create a world without evil, or I can cater to my own carnal desires. I can't have both. Not yet…</em>
      </p>
      <p>For a second, he wished he could have both. But then he recalled how throughout history many of the greatest men in history wanted it all and then lost everything because of either greed or love.</p>
      <p>He would have to break the commitment he made to Astuko. What had be been he thinking agreeing to date with her in the first place? But that was it, he hadn't been thinking clearly. HIs mind was clouded with wild primal thoughts of attraction. He went on instinct and his attraction to Astuko caused a breakdown in his inhabitations. He did that once when L first challenged him live on television and murdered his imposter and it cost him dearly. L then learned Kira was in the Kanto Region of Japan.</p>
      <p>Light returned to his section and took a seat. He exhaled deeply. He put a hand to his face and sat in disbelief. Again, he couldn't believe that it had actually happened, sex with an unknown woman on a plane. It was something out of a romance novel and it went completely against everything he should have done. It was also the kind of thing that could destroy his career, the things scandals were made of.</p>
      <p>"Light," his father whispered to him directly across the aisle. Light started. His father wasn't sitting in the same seat he had been when Light left. No, it wasn't his father. It was him. He had dropped down in a seat two rows from his own without realizing it, a fault of his inability to focus right now. "You spent an awful lot of time in the bathroom. Are you feeling okay, son? Any air sickness?"</p>
      <p>Light turned and faked a smile. "Maybe Dad, but I'll be okay," he answered, lying, touching his stomach. Although, he was feeling bit queasy after his sudden revelation.</p>
      <p>His father said, "I was awake when the flight attendant brought your that meal, but I didn't say anything. Quite a spread and I was jealous. You don't have to admit it, but I know young attraction when I see it. I was the same way with your mother. I couldn't help myself with her. I felt head over heels in love with her at first sight and then married her a year later."</p>
      <p>Light smiled thinly. He knew how his father felt.</p>
      <p>"Now that you're old enough, I'll tell you some stories later how I wooed your mother while she was dating someone else in college," his father said.<br/>Light's mouth dropped. "You did what? I never knew…"</p>
      <p>"There's a lot you don't know about your father, Light." Soichiro Yagami smiled. "Anyway, that flight attendant really likes you, son. But I trust you'll do the right thing with Misa, Light. Don't do something you might regret later on. I've done some things I truly regret in my younger years. Some I wish to forget."</p>
      <p>Light wanted to know more, but he let it go for now.</p>
      <p>Light nodded. "Trust me, Dad. I wouldn't dream of it," he lied.</p>
      <p>His father smiled. "Now, get some sleep," he said. "It's almost four o'clock the morning."</p>
      <p>"Right, I'm feeling a little tired anyway." He yawned, but it fake. He could sleep later.</p>
      <p>Light moved back to his own seat. He saw Matsuda asleep in the window seat one row from Light's. Light dropped down. He had to focus now. He now had to get down to business. Namely, investigate Icarus.</p>
      <p>He didn't want to rise any red flags with law enforcement bureaus searching on police databases even though he had access, but if had to, and the American FBI asked him why, he would just inform them, that as an investigator, he was curious about a federal prisoner on the same plane. But that could cause some bad blood and extenuating issues he didn't want later. He didn't want any know knowing he was issued in a federal prisoner. The last thing he wanted was the FBI on his back again.</p>
      <p>Raye Penber came to mind. He had killed the FBI agent along with his fellow officers as a sign to everyone that Kira was untouchable. He wanted to put the fear of god into them. And Light did.</p>
      <p>He didn't need to go that route, he thought. Instead, he used his own cell phone with an encrypted WIP and an untraceable DSL. He had devised a special chip that he inserted into his phone and it masked any access to certain online websites. He activated it now with a password and it caused his phone to "go dark". No one could see him or trace him now.</p>
      <p>Once done, he accessed the website "Kira's Underground" and texted a contact he had befriended. His contact could get almost anything on the Dark Web including police files from reliable sources.</p>
      <p>After giving his contact all pertinent information about Icarus, he waited.</p>
      <p>He momentarily closed his eyes, it would take time for his contact to get the information he wanted.</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Daedalus’s Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Icarus rested his eyes. There was little else he could do trapped like dog on a leash, handcuffed to his seat. There was no way he could escape and he had had tried, but his hand just wouldn't slip through the cuffs. So, he sat quietly. He had slept earlier, now he wasn't particularly tired.</p><p>He recalled old memories of a once happier time instead.</p><p>He smiled to himself as he remembered a memory from when he was younger. He had a younger brother, but Icarus had not seen him in years. Their father had taken his brother away, separated from their mother in some family feud or other circumstance. It had devastated his mother. Only recently had Icarus located his brother. He was shocked to find his brother where he was, but thanks to a little investigation through certain channels Icarus had finally found him.</p><p>Now he was heading to the very country their father took his younger brother. He had had read some horrible things about his father in the headlines, crimes that he had committed, but he didn't believe a word of it, nor did he believe that his younger brother had been involved either. He also learned that Kira had killed his father, or so the media claimed, found hanging in his cell. He didn't care for his father, so his death wasn't a shock. But Icarus wanted to find his brother and what had had happened to him.</p><p>Icarus felt the sensation of cool breath in his ear that made him shiver and start out of his reverie. Then he heard the sound of a sweet a sexy voice. And only he could hear it. It was the voice of his Shinigami.</p><p>The voice confirmed what he knew was already true from what he had seen with his own eyes. And he was excited to learn more about the details, that there was a cop on board this plane with both knowledge and possibly was in possession of a Death Note. A Japanese man named Light Yagami.</p><p>Icarus opened his right eye and looked at the U.S. Marshal sitting in the aisle seat, the middle seat empty. The man's eyes were closed and his legs were blocking any avenue of slipping past him unawares if Icarus could. He was bound for Japan on an extradition treaty. The American Justice Department wanted to keep his transfer quiet because he was, they hoped, a witness against a crime boss the Japanese police had in custody on racketeering and weapons charges. Icarus had been associated with him. But Icarus had no intention of squealing. That would make him a target for the Yukaza.</p><p>The Yukaza knew he would never rat them out. And he knew they had a plan to free him once the plane landed. There would be someone waiting for him at the airplane terminal. The Dragon Sect, a branch of the Yukaza, and its leader Terrance Claw, considered him invaluable to its operations. He was a trusted go-between from the Japanese mafia to their contacts in America.</p><p>There were no clocks on the plane and it was dark when he looked out the window, but he needed to free himself from these cuffs before the plane began its descent. He needed help.</p><p>A flight attendant came walking down the aisle. She was gorgeous with shoulder length dark hair and a hot body. Her breasts were perky.</p><p>The voice of his Shinigami spoke softly into his ear again and told him Light Yagami and the this female flight attendant just had sex in the First Class washroom. This surprised him, even shocked him, and it made Icarus chuckle under his breath. He would enjoy hearing about the details.</p><p>It was perfect. She would be his leverage to get answers to his questions and Light Yagami would tell him everything he wanted to know. But he needed a way get the Marshal to unlock the cuffs. He was only allotted two bathroom breaks on this flight and he had already used one, the other one was scheduled for later. But when nature called, it called.</p><p>He kicked the Marshal awake with a foot, the federal agent snorted and opened his eyes. "Hey Marshal, I need to use the facilities again. This high altitude is playing havoc with my bladder."</p><p>"The next bathroom break is not for another couple of hours," U.S. Marshal William Donner told him annoyed, awoken abruptly. "You can hold it."</p><p>"Sorry Marshal, I need to go," Icarus said, twitching his legs. "You wouldn't want to get in trouble with your superiors if I told them you denied me use of the bathroom, would you? That would conjure up a whole lot of Human Rights violations and may even play against you. You want me to be a witness against that syndicate crime boss in Japan, right? The cops don't want to release his real name, or a picture to the media, fearing Kira will kill him. I have the evidence you need to put him away for a long time. So, if you want my help, you'll give me this. Or, I'll unzip here and piss all over the floor."</p><p>He reached down and began unzipping his pants fly.</p><p>"Jesus! Stop that!" Donner told him.</p><p>Icarus smiled. "I need to drain the boa," he said with innuendo. "The ladies love a monster. If I recall, before we left from America, you told a colleague you were single. Maybe I know why."</p><p>Agent Donner's eye twitched irked.</p><p>"Fine," he said insipidly. "You were advised of your rights before we got on the plane and the rules. You've already broken one rule in speaking with that other passenger. This is your last chance. If you need to go again after this, you'll wait until we're off the plane." Donner retrieved a key and unlocked the cuffs from the arm of the chair and then cuffed Icarus's other wrist, putting a shirt over his hands. Donner then stood up and escorted Icarus to the same bathroom they went to before in First Class. It was more easily accessible from their seats. "Now, go! Finish quickly."</p><p>"Gotta sit, Marshall, so, it might take me a few minutes," Icarus said with a wink. "I'll try to push the little turds out as smoothly as I can, but I don't want to strain myself, or I could develop a hernia, and how would that look? My testimony could be pushed back for weeks while in hospital."</p><p>Donner gave him a contemptuous look. Icarus enjoyed annoying the federal marshal. "You're testing my patience, Icarus. Just do it," he said. "And be as quick as you can without <em>hurting</em> yourself, you piece of…"</p><p>"Will do, Marshal. You might want to ask that cute flight attendant for a little air freshener, though, because I'm feeling a little gassy. Wouldn't want to deprive the rest of the passengers of these wonderful First Class facilities." Icarus squeaked out a fart and wrinkled his nose. "Wow! See, it's already starting."</p><p>Donner waved a hand in the air. He opened the washroom door and literally pushed Icarus inside, closing the door behind him. Icarus chuckled under his breath.</p><p>The first part of his plan had worked brilliantly. The rights of federal prisoners were so tightly regulated that any complaint had to be thoroughly investigated, so obviously Donner didn't want any trouble especially when it came to something as simple as use of a bathroom, a basic human right.</p><p>Icarus knew the federal agent would be on the other side waiting for him when he was done, but what the agent didn't know was things were going to be a whole lot different within a few minutes.</p><p>Icarus took a moment and looked around the inside of the washroom and noticed the mirror was cracked like a spider web. He didn't know the reason, but he figured it must have been done when the flight attendant and Yagami had sex in here.</p><p>He wanted to know more about Light Yagami. Something about the guy intrigued him and he wasn't referring about the Death Note. Something fascinated Icarus about him. He could read people like a book.</p><p>From a purely physical standpoint Yagami was a moderately attractive guy. If he was in First Class, then he had money, or it could have been something else. He had actually noticed a bunch of "suits" waiting near the Boarding Bridge before embarking the plane and they all looked like cops. He knew a cop when he saw one. Their arrogance, even mannerisms, gave them away. That made Yagami one. He also smelled a suited rookie and that meant he could be exploited.</p><p>Thanks to his Shinigami, he knew what Yagami did in here. Of course, there was no concrete proof and he could deny it outright, but just the accusation of a sexual liaison on board a plane could destroy his career. But why destroy him when he could be manipulated or even blackmailed?</p><p>Icarus threw off the shirt around his hands and looked at the handcuffs. He didn't have a key, but that didn't matter. "Unlock the cuffs, Shinigami," he quietly said, and they did. The Shinigami complied.</p><p>He rubbed his wrists and looked into the cracked mirror. He saw his distorted and broken image and smirked. When he was younger, he followed all the rules and respected the law. He never even thought crossing on a street against the light. All that changed soon after his father left taking his brother with him. He searched everywhere, even went to the police, but they were useless.</p><p>He didn't need to use the washroom, but dropped the lid of the toilet loudly, so Agent Donner could hear it. He then sat down on the closed lid and he stayed their for a moment to think.</p><p>Something then caught his eye and he noticed a white glob on the floor. In their haste, Yagami and the flight attendant failed to completely clean up after themselves. He knew exactly what it was, and smirked.</p><p>"Shinigami," he said quietly calling out, "give me the power that I seek."</p><p>The god of death didn't physically appear, but Icarus could feel its presence. No doubt it judged the dimensions of the washroom and it could not accommodate its size to equate its form, but something else did materialize on the counter, a black notebook with indecipherable lettering on the front. It was in an alien language, but basically it translated as "Death Note".</p><p>A writing implement also appeared, a pen with a feathery tip. The pen had self-generating ink.</p><p>Icarus took the pen and opened the Death Note to a blank page. Here he wrote a specific set of instructions, very detailed, leaving a blank space for a name to be inserted later. He had learned this from experimentation. Things could be written in the Death Note and then a name could be added later. It wasn't difficult to figure out that Kira could manipulate his victims before they died. But the basic end result was the same. And a heart attack was the <em>coup de grâce</em>.</p><p>When everything was written down, only then did he use the toilet, and urinated. He produced a steady stream, and he felt relieved. The image of the flight attendant entered his mind and he began to get excited. He looked down and said, "Down boy, you'll see some action later."</p><p>After he shook-off, zipped, he flushed, and washed his hands. He returned to the Death Note and then added the U.S. Federal Marshal's name—"William Donner".</p><p>The note would not start right away. The instructions were very detailed and would not be triggered until he said so. It was a trick he learned. He could write everything down, even a person's name, but within the instructions, unless it was physically impossible for its victim to do, he could control of that person with a delayed response, even indefinitely, if something wasn't said that was embedded within the instructions. Similarly to a code word or a phrase only spoken by himself.</p><p>He gave the Death Note back to the Shinigami to hide. If he needed it again, then he would simply call for it. But he had no immediate plans for it again. He put the handcuffs back on and tightened them. It would look suspicious if they were off and his plans would immediately go awry.</p><p>He opened the door.</p><p>U.S. Marshal William Donner was standing outside. He was on his phone, probably checking in. That's what all federal agents did to assure there were no problems. And yet, what could possibly go wrong on an airplane 25,000 feet in the air?</p><p>"All finished, Marshal." Icarus smiled, holding out his hands. "Oh, by the way, it wasn't me who cracked the mirror. Not sure who did it. Might have been someone who used the place before me. You know those privileged First Class people. They don't care about other people's property."</p><p>"Huh?" The Marshal looked inside and saw the mirror. He eyed Icarus and his nose wrinkled from the smell. Icarus purposely let off a series of silent ones to hide what he really did. Donner waved a hand across his face. "Oh my god! That's just putrid! Never mind about the mirror. I would have heard if you smashed it. We'll let someone else deal with it. Back to your seat."</p><p>Icarus winced at the smell. It was pretty bad, it had to admit. "Any chance I could get something to eat, Marshal? I'm famished! I haven't eaten all day. And after what I just dropped, I have room for it."</p><p>"It's four in the morning, breakfast won't be served for another couple of hours. Get back to your seat."</p><p>"Don't be so cruel, Marshal," said Icarus. "I'm not trying to make any trouble. You misunderstand me. If you really get to know me, I'm a pretty nice guy." He smiled.</p><p>"Nice guys don't murder people for the sake of sensationalism," Donner stated. "I'm counting the hours until someone takes you off my hands. You have just under six hours until you can kiss any chance of freedom goodbye. You'll rot in a Japan prison for the rest of your life. I'm only escorting you, the authorities there will deal with you further. Enough games, get back to your seat!"</p><p>Donner went to grab him, but Icarus took a step back. He had written a phrase in the Death Note to control the U.S. Marshal. Now was time to recite it as the federal agent began to get angry.</p><p>"By the way, Marshal—'<em>Daedalus is my Daddy</em>'," Icarus said, reciting the phrase.</p><p>Agent Donner said, "What?" His eyes narrowed. "I'm not playing these games, Icarus. 'Daedalus' was Icarus's father according to Greek legend who built his son wax wings that melted when he soared too close to the son. He was a horrible father and should have known the risks. However, your real father was a psychologic killer who liked to murder innocent children. And just like him, I'm pretty sure Kira will catch up to you eventually with his own methods. In the meantime, you'll do what you'll told and—"</p><p>Donner's arm dropped a second before he would have grabbed a handful of Icarus's hoodie sweatshirt.</p><p>The phrase Icarus had written in the Death Note with a delay had triggered and Agent Donner was now under his control. The rest of what he wrote down, Donner would now obey without question. If he resisted, he would die immediately of a heart attack. But it didn't appear that there was going to be any trouble. The tables had turned rapidly and now he was in control of the game.</p><p>"Excellent, time to get started," Icarus said. "Be a good man and take off these handcuffs." Donner retrieved a key from his pocket and unlocked them as ordered. Icarus then slipped the cuffs into the front wide pocket of his sweatshirt. "Okay, now give me your gun."</p><p>Donner unclasped the safety from his right hip holster and took out his gun. It was a standard American pistol, a Glock 22, high ammo capacity, which held fifteen rounds to a standard magazine. Not very exciting to some of the other types of guns Icarus had held, but it would be sufficient. He checked the safeties and them disengaging both. Firing a gun in an airplane would be stupid, but it was the ultimate intimidation factor. However, he didn't want to hijack the plane. That would only have the aircraft surrounded as soon as it landed with law enforcement. He had an ulterior plan.</p><p>"Now, casually get the attention of that cute flight attendant and bring her over," Icarus ordered.</p><p>Donner turned down the aisle, through the separation curtain between First Class and Second. The flight attendant was walking towards them from somewhere she had been. Donner waved her over.</p><p>The flight attendant approached.</p><p>Icarus pretended to be handcuffed. Only when the curtain fell back did he reveal the gun and his free hands. Her eyes widened and she gasped. He put a finger to his lips and smiled at her. "Hello, good looking. Now, be a good little helper, and do what I tell you, and no one will get hurt."</p><p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p></div></div></div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Not Boring At All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>An hour later, Light's phone vibrated in his hand. He jolted awake and he fumbled with it—almost dropping it. He had put his phone on vibrate, so no one would hear it when he got a message.</p>
      <p>He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Had he fallen asleep? He must have been more tired than he thought. He looked at his watch, it was just past five o'clock in the morning.</p>
      <p>He put in his phone password and brought up the text message. It had an attachment.</p>
      <p>It included a picture that confirmed the person he wanted data on was indeed Icarus. Along with a basic profile of bodily dimensions, age, nationality, and known cohorts, with a long list of crimes. Yet the only thing that was missing was a name. He couldn't believe his contract on Dark Web couldn't get him the only piece of information Light truly needed to kill Icarus, as Kira needed both a name and face to kill.</p>
      <p>He was about to send a reply and ask why a real name didn't follow when an emoji appeared with the information of two "eyes" which meant his contact was still looking. Followed by another emoji of two hands "praying", but his contract was actually asking for forgiveness for not getting a name.</p>
      <p>Light could understand the issue. In this new age of Kira, real names were scarce to find if the person had a criminal background, and even police used pseudonyms for them. They didn't want Kira to kill the bad guys before they had their day in court and basically hide everyone from social media. But when good journalists did their due diligence, he thanked them secretly.</p>
      <p>He found the Criminal Underworld had almost conducted a sweep of all personal information on themselves. There were cache's of information on the internet, but if someone had enough influence, money, and knowhow, they could virtually erase themselves from existence. He sent an emoji of thanks, then ended the conversion, then erased all data after memorizing the information sent.</p>
      <p>Light yawned and his eyes drooped, but he couldn't sleep now. He still needed more information about Icarus, and if he had to chance it, he would enter police databases to find it.</p>
      <p>"Hey Light," Ryuk said, the god of death suddenly stood above his seat in the aisle.</p>
      <p>Light started, his heart skipped a beat. Then he calmed down. A normal person would freak out about seeing a creature such as Ryuk standing in front of him. He was like a demonic creature from the bowels of Hell. Well, Ryuk did look like an anorexic, sadistic clown, from someone's demented imagination, so frightening someone to death would no be out of the range of possibility to someone else.</p>
      <p>Over the past year since Light acquired the Death Note, the god of death's face and appearance was a normal sight, although every time Light saw Ryuk, it reminded him of an old horror move.</p>
      <p>Light eyed him.</p>
      <p>"You've been sleeping for the last hour like a baby, it was kind of cute." Ryuk chuckled. Light's left eye twitched annoyed. Ryuk cleared his throat. "Anyway, that flight attendant came around and checked up on you," the god of death continued. "I watched her lean over and steal a kiss from you as you slept. She also stole something else from under your jacket and then quickly left. I think it was your gun."</p>
      <p>Light quickly ruffled through his jacket on his seat and found that his gun was missing from his holster.</p>
      <p>Someone once told him he needed to find a gun that was not only light weight, but best suited to his grip. Like guns, people had specific grips based on bone structure and muscle density. Strengthening a grip took hard work. And none were alike. Light chose a Beretta M9 with its durable lightweight aluminum alloy frame. It was an American standard handgun used by a lot of police forces. The normal Japanese pistols were just too bulky for his, sad to say, delicate hands.</p>
      <p>"Oh no," he said under his breath. Everything else was where it should be, including his carry bag, which was now on the floor. His tablet was still there as well. "Why would she…"</p>
      <p>"I think you need to know something else," said Ryuk. "I was wandering around the plane hoping to see if another Shinigami was onboard because of that Icarus guy, no such luck yet. But I did see that the U.S. Marshal was out of his seat and Icarus gone. I didn't see them anywhere in the main areas."</p>
      <p>Suddenly Matsuda snorted, and sheepishly said, "It's Kira! Watch out!" Then went back to sleep. Light looked at him, but ultimately decided it was just a dream the idiot was having.</p>
      <p>Ryuk gave a soft throaty chuckle.</p>
      <p>"Want me to go look for Icarus, Light? Yeah, okay…you can't talk to me. Be back soon."</p>
      <p>Ryuk vanished, leaving Light alone.</p>
      <p>Light's right foot suddenly hit something on the floor next to him. He looked down and saw a pair of handcuffs. But they weren't his. He didn't bring his on the flight. He picked them up and looked at them closely, examining all aspects of them. They had been used frequently and were pretty scuffed up. Whose were they? And why were they here?</p>
      <p>Light sighed. He was in big trouble.</p>
      <p>Losing one's gun came with serious consequences, but having it stolen was another matter altogether. Why would Astuko take his gun? He had to get it back.</p>
      <p>A thought raced through his mind, but he didn't want even want to think it was true. Was she a plant to help Icarus escape on board this flight? <em>Inconceivable,</em> he thought. But it was not out of the realm of the plausible. Like all robberies, per se, there was always a "spotter", someone within the background to look out for any trouble, and also to help in case there was any trouble. Could Astuko be Icarus's accomplice? He did tell her that he was a cop and Icarus didn't seem surprised to see him outside of the washroom. He even winked at him, as if to say, "I know what you are."</p>
      <p>He couldn't believe it. What they did was real. There was a passion and unbridled animal attraction. There was no faking it. There had to be another reason?<br/>Seconds later, Ryuk popped back into existence.</p>
      <p>"Found him!" he said, almost joyfully. "And, oh, you're gonna love this! Icarus is in the lower storage compartment, and he's done something naughty." The Shinigami chuckled under his breath.</p>
      <p>"Show me," said Light quietly, and got out of his seat, slipping the handcuffs into his right pants pocket.</p>
      <p>Light put on his jacket. He did so purposefully. Inside one of the jacket pockets was another weapon, an extendable baton. It was a secondary weapon that his defence trainer at the police academy advised him to carry. Normally a law enforcement officer had a secondary weapon, in case their first weapon was rendered inert. But since he wasn't fully certified, still on probation, but still deputized as a member of the Kira Task Force, he was allowed to carry one handgun.</p>
      <p>He followed Ryuk into Second Class, glancing at the row of designated seats Light had seen occupied by the U.S. Marshal and Icarus previously; but were currently empty. The rest of the passengers, the section was two-thirds full, were sleeping. He came to a door at the next service station near the washroom where he saw a male flight attendant resting in a chair with his eyes closed.</p>
      <p>Ryuk took him to a door, but it was locked. The Shinigami reached through the handle and disengaged it. Light gave him a thank-you nod. At least he was being useful.<br/>No one was around to see Light enter, he closed the door behind him. He retrieved the baton from his jacket pocket, but didn't extend it to its full length of three and half feet as he descended a set of metal stairs. The problem with batons was once they were extended, they remained such unless properly retracted. And it wasn't easy to do.</p>
      <p>He descended to the lower storage compartment. There was a noticeable and regulator hum from the operation of the plane and it made it a little noisy. The lights were dim to save energy. The moment he stepped down onto the floor he could feel a more notable vibration from the plane and it went through his entire body. He compared it to one of Misa's pleasure toys. She had quite a collection.</p>
      <p>Most people didn't pay attention to where their luggage was stored as long as it was on board, he thought, but the truth of the matter is there is a large storage depot below their feet, at least in this case, because of the size of the plane it included—</p>
      <p>He exhaled stunned when he saw a brand new sleek yellow Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder sports car with its wheels locked to the metal grating so it wouldn't roll. The price tag was $200,000. There was also a shipping tag for the receiver: T. Claw. Obviously this was the "special cargo" that delayed boarding.</p>
      <p>He stumbled slightly as his left foot hit something. He looked down and saw the body of the U.S. Marshal behind the trunk of the Lamborghini, his back leaning up against a metal storage cage. His eyes were poked through with two chopsticks with blood already coagulating from the sockets.</p>
      <p>Light figured he must have been killed a little less than an hour ago when he accidentally dozed off. Icarus had escaped down here sometime within that time frame.<br/>"The 'naughty' thing Icarus did?" Light said to Ryuk who stood beside him.</p>
      <p>The Shinigami had to lean over due to the ceiling only being a little more than six feet in height. "Yup," said Ryuk. "This is going to be problematic for you. And I thought things were going to be boring?"</p>
      <p>"Indeed," replied Light. The flight had been anything but and not boring at all. Light actually found it exciting in a contorted sort of way.</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. There Are Worse Ways To Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Hey Light, look—" The Shinigami pointed to under the metal steps Light had come down.</p>
      <p>Light gasped in shock, handcuffed to the steps was Astuko. Light looked at the cuffs. Every officer had two sets of handcuffs just in case. The set being used on Astuko must have been the U.S. Marshal's first or secondary set, the other set Light had in his pocket. Had she purposely dropped them at his feet? <em>Why?</em></p>
      <p>He hadn't noticed her when he came down because he was more focused on his surroundings, and the supposed location of Icarus. The convicted felon was no where to be seen.</p>
      <p>Light ran to Astuko and bent down. She was unconscious with a nasty cut to her head. He checked her pulse, she was still alive. Blood was coming from a wound just above her right eyebrow. Slapping her gently on the side of the face, he brought her around.</p>
      <p>"Astuko, wake up. Speak to me." He cupped her mouth as her eyes flung open startled. He put a finger to his own mouth to quiet her.</p>
      <p>She seemed to immediately relax when she saw him. "What happened?"</p>
      <p>"The federal prisoner…" she said, when Light released his hand from her mouth. "I don't know how it happened, but he escaped his handcuffs. I think the U.S. Marshal is working with him. He appeared to have this blank look in his eyes when I saw him like he was under some kind of a spell. I'm not sure."</p>
      <p><em>Under a spell, the Death Note,</em> Light thought. <em>Icarus must have commanded the Marshal to release him.</em></p>
      <p>"I was called over by the U.S. Marshal and then Icarus threatened me with the Marshal's gun," Astuko said. "He then ordered me to handcuff you to your seat or he said he would take hostages. If I did that, Icarus told me things would remain civil. But I didn't.</p>
      <p>Instead, I secretly took your gun while you were sleeping hoping I could even the odds. Icarus then demanded I bring him down here. I also want to tell you that I kissed you on the lips while you slept. I thought it would be a last goodbye."</p>
      <p>"A last goodbye? In case, you didn't come back?" Light was angry. "That was stupid." He immediately took it back. "I'm sorry. You were only looking out for the passengers. But Icarus could have killed you." Light sighed heavily. "Never mind that. Where's Icarus now?"</p>
      <p>"I don't know," she said. She hissed after touching her wound with her free hand and saw the blood. "Ow!"</p>
      <p>"Don't touch it," Light said. The wound was still fresh. It had only been done recently, and she may have been knocked unconscious as a result. "It's superficial, nothing serious."</p>
      <p>"Tell that to that to my headache," she replied. "Light, I'm sorry I stole you gun."</p>
      <p>"We'll talk about that later," Light answered. "Here," and he gave her his baton. She took it. She looked at it questioningly. "I don't have to time to explain. Just use it for protection if Icarus returns."</p>
      <p>"Stealing an officer's gun is a serious offence," suddenly came a voice. "You can go to jail for that. But I'm sure he'll forgive you. He looks the forgiving type."</p>
      <p>Light looked up, and saw Icarus with two guns, one was the U.S. Marshal's and other was his Beretta M9.</p>
      <p>Immediately, Light knew Icarus was a creative thinker. He was right handed. His Beretta M9 was designed for someone who was left handed, the safety release was on the right side of the handle. For right handers, the release was on the left side. This also told Light, Icarus's brain was left-hemisphere-dominant. Creative people had more of a tendency for crafter thinking while left-handed people were more scientific. It was just an observation. Ninety percent of the world's population was right-handed.</p>
      <p>Icarus pointed the Marshal's gun. "When trying to steal a gun and hoping to use it, you might want to check to see if the gun is even loaded with a magazine, Miss Flight Attendant. Otherwise, oops, no ammo!" He showed the empty magazine chamber to Light's Beretta M9, it was empty. Light had not kept it loaded on the plane for safety reasons, he was glad he did.</p>
      <p>Icarus tossed the gun away. It bounced and clanged somewhere down the storage compartment.</p>
      <p>"The bitch was resisting, so I had to do that," Icarus gestured to Astuko's head. "I don't like hitting women, but she had it coming. She tried to knee me in the nuts!"</p>
      <p>"Too bad she missed," Light said back.</p>
      <p>Angered, Light slowly ventured out in the open, universally raising his hands. Light stood on his feet, as Icarus stepped back with gun aimed at Light.</p>
      <p>Icarus looked Light up and down and smiled. He said, "Tall, aren't you? Trying to be a hero? A knight trying rescuing the Damsel in Distress? How cliche can you get? And you're entitled to the reward of sex after you defeated the villain, not before. Someone's going to have to pay for that cracked mirror."</p>
      <p>Light blinked. Cracked mirror? Then it came back to him. But the mirror had not been cracked in the First Class washroom because of what he and Astuko had done. Light had smashed it out of anger because Ryuk was being truculent. But how did Icarus know about that?</p>
      <p>Icarus gave Light a thumbs up. "Congrats on giving the heave to this ho! I wouldn't mind a little of that action myself. I've been feeling a little pent up for weeks being in police custody. She looks yummy."</p>
      <p>"Shut up!" said Light with contempt.</p>
      <p>Icarus smirked. "A little sensitive that know you banged her booty, huh?" He laughed. "I want to thank you, Officer Yagami. I'm as good as free now and all I have to do is surrender peacefully. After this shit storm is discovered, my lawyers are going to have a field day and with you. How scandalous: an up-and-coming officer of the Japanese police force and a flight attendant get down and dirty in the bathroom of a passenger airplane. Not to mention your actions may have inadvertently caused the demise of a United States Federal Marshal. The devil is in the details, they say. I was on my way to testify against a crime boss of a large Japanese mafia syndicate, but that's not going to happen now. There is going to be a monumental investigation into what happened here and the time limit for me to speak up will be marked with delays, and may eventually run out. And without me, I hear all the evidence against the crime boss is purely circumstantial. I'm the Prosecutors crown witness. Without me, the entire case collapses. But you, Yagami, on the other hand, will suffer more. Someone will have to take the fall for this. Your career will be ruined, the bitch will be fired, and I'll be home to the races. What do you say to that?"</p>
      <p>Light fumed. Icarus seemed to have it all planned out. "What do you want me to say?"</p>
      <p>"True. What can you do? I've got you dead to rights. Hands up, more." Light followed instructions. The barrel of Icarus's gun was aimed at Light's chest. He was standing only six feet away. "I knew from the get-go, you were a cop. All cops are arrogant. I can tell. I've been around people like you all my life. But never in a million years did I except to find another 'user' here. Nice to meet you." He looked at Ryuk. "I never caught your name?"</p>
      <p>Light gave Ryuk a sideways glance as Icarus addressed him. The Shinigami stood beside him, hunched over due to the low ceiling, looking clownish in masochist, leather bindings.</p>
      <p>"Ryuk," the Shinigami answered. "And Icarus is not your real name."</p>
      <p>Icarus smiled. "Of course it's not," he said. "And as a Shinigami, you know it. You can see it above my head." He put a finger to his lips. "But keep it a secret, we don't want <em>Light Bright</em> to know."</p>
      <p>Light sneered. In middle school, someone used to call him "Light Bright" to tease him based off a children's toy because he was so smart. He didn't like it.</p>
      <p>Ryuk chuckled short. "<em>Light Bright,</em> good one!"</p>
      <p>"Don't you dare, Ryuk!" Light chided. "Or no more applies!"</p>
      <p>Ryuk immediately shut his mouth.</p>
      <p>"Light, w-what's going on?" asked Astuko. "Who are you talking to? Who is Ryuk?"</p>
      <p>Light looked back at Astuko. She was the only one out of the loop. He wasn't sure how to explain.</p>
      <p>His arrogance thought it would have been easier if Icarus had just killed her. But then his heart thought: <em>She's innocent in all this, a victim. She doesn't deserve what's happening to her.</em></p>
      <p>This is why he didn't want to get anymore involved with her. It only created problems and a moral dilemma that he didn't need right now.</p>
      <p>With his hands in the air, Light said, "Allow me to talk to her, Icarus. It will save us a lot of grief later on."</p>
      <p>Icarus thought for a moment, then said, "Sure, have at it, hero. But be quick. There's a lot we have to talk about, and our time is short."</p>
      <p>Light nodded. Indeed, they did have a lot to talk about, he Death Note being of top priority.</p>
      <p>Light went to the steps and crouched down beside her. "Astuko, I'm sorry you're involved in all this," he said. "Something's happening that doesn't involve you."</p>
      <p>"Light, please. What's going on?"</p>
      <p>Light looked into Astuko's eyes. They glinted with a reflection of artificial light as tears began to fill the lower reservoir. He felt a pang of regret in what he had to do, but it needed to be done. Instead of explaining things to her, he gave her a swift chop to the back of her neck to knock her out. He caught her and laid her head down gently, her arm hanging above her lipless body still handcuffed to the metal step. He checked her pulse again, she was alive. He dreaded having to explain this to her later—depending on what he was forced to do.</p>
      <p>He saw the baton that he gave her and decided to keep it there, hiding it under Astuko's body. It wouldn't be useful against a gun. Icarus didn't know about it. And it was best to keep it that way for now.</p>
      <p>Light returned to the open and brush off his hands. "It's done, she won't be a problem," he said. "I didn't kill her, but now we can talk freely."</p>
      <p>"Nice job," Icarus said. "And yes, it is time to clean the air."</p>
      <p>Light had a boost in confidence. He looked down the barrel of the gun pointed at him, but then gave Icarus a piercing stare. "I have a lot of questions."</p>
      <p>"I bet you do. As an investigator, it's your job. Go ahead. I know a lot about you, Officer Light Yagami."</p>
      <p>"I'll ask it out right. What do you want?" Light asked Icarus.</p>
      <p>"Don't you want to ask me how I can see a Shinigami?"</p>
      <p>Light folded his arms across his chest. "I don't need to ask nonsensical questions. You killed a U.S. Marshall, you'll never escape this plane. I'm not alone on board." Icarus didn't know that the rest of the Kira Task Force was unarmed. It was a buff. "Surrender, then we can discuss other things."</p>
      <p>Icarus scratched an itch that was on his right temple with the tip of the gun. His cuffs gone used on Astuko. "I don't like that tone in your voice. How about, no?"</p>
      <p>Light unfolded his arms. "Fine, let's try another line of questioning. Your tattoos, how did you get them?"</p>
      <p>Icarus looked surprised. He adjusted the left side of collar of his sweatshirt with his hand, so at least one winged tattoo was exposed. It was intricately designed by a true craftsman. "You like'em? They're actually commemorative from after I battled cancer when I was twelve." He released his shirt. "You can say there's no such thing as angels, but you'd be wrong. One saved my life. I made a deal with it and it cured me. It has the ability to heal everything, including, later on gun shot wounds, and that's a huge plus in my profession."</p>
      <p>"You're a career criminal, I've seen your dossier," Light said. And he recited off a list of the most serious offences.</p>
      <p>Icarus looked surprised again. "So, you know about me? I'm flattered. It's nice to have a rep."</p>
      <p>"By angel, I assume you mean Shinigami? Your god of death has the ability to heal? That's new to me, since I know them to be is nothing more than self-centred, unhelpful nuisances."</p>
      <p>"Hey!" Ryuk protested. "I've helped you. I just did when I brought you down here. I unlocked that door."</p>
      <p>Light ignored Ryuk. "Why did you throw your life away after you beat cancer? And give half your lifespan to a Shinigami? Even with a Shinigami, you could have done so much good with your life. Been an honest, hard working citizen of society, and performed a genuine service to humanity."</p>
      <p>Icarus looked annoyed. "I gave up half of what should never have been mine," he said. "It's ironic, really. It was the least I could do to repay my saviour. Without her, I would be corpse rotting in the ground." He retained a firm grip on his gun. "So, what's your story? Who are you really, Officer Light Yagami? What makes you so special that you were blessed with a Death Note? My Shinigami didn't tell me."</p>
      <p>Icarus looked above Light's head at his name again. "Your name, I can't quite place it, but I know I've heard it someplace before," he said. "Yagami is an unusual name."</p>
      <p>Light smirked smarmy. "So many questions," he said. "We're at an impasse. You have no way out. And when the Marshal's body is found, you'll be running from a massive manhunt if you manage to escape this plane unmolested. Killing a cop is a grave offence. You'll have INTERPOL, the ICPO, and every other law enforcement body after you. You may even get L involved."</p>
      <p>Ryuk chuckled to himself. "Good one," the Shinigami said. "Oh, but I don't think it will go that far."</p>
      <p>Light looked at the Shinigami. "Why?"</p>
      <p>"If only you can see what I see, Light, you'll be shocked to your very core," Ryuk said ambiguously.</p>
      <p>What are you talking about, Ryuk? Light thought. He returned his gaze to Icarus. "I won't be answering any of your questions," he said.<br/>Icarus eyed him. "I don't like that devilish look in your eyes, Yagami. I'm not sure if it's the reflection of some illumination down here, but your eyes seem to be glower red. It's said, if a person form a contract with a supernatural entity, they are basically possessed by at the devil. I bet you wish that I would suffer a heart attack and die right now, huh? Sorry, not going to happen."</p>
      <p>"There are worse ways to die," exclaimed Light with a thin smile.</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Make A Choice, Kira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light didn't like the way Icarus smiled at him. It seemed being threatened amused him. But it must have irked, because suddenly he lashed out and struck Light across the side of the face with the gun.</p><p>Light recoiled and spit out blood. He wondered also if a tooth had been knocked loose. The left side of his cheek thrashed with pain. He avoided striking back. He wished death upon Icarus secretly to any god that would hear his thoughts. He didn't know Icarus's real name, but the moment he did, he would kill him!</p><p>"I'm aware that the Death Note can be used in a multitude of different ways to kill someone, not just by a heart attack," Icarus stated. "In fact, I've done so myself. You're not the only one whose figured that trick out. Although, I'm sure 'L' has already figured it out, too. He's a smart cookie."</p><p>Light felt this jaw, then righted himself to face Icarus. The information he received from his Dark Web contact told him that Icarus was a murderous sociopath, so it was best be cautious.</p><p>For the moment, Icarus could not use the Marshal's gun. A shot fired would bring too much attention and a bullet could puncture the plane's haul causing a decompression alarm to appear in the cockpit. Light knew Icarus wasn't smarter than he looked. He needed to learn more about Icarus and his Shinigami. He could not let the man just walk away without paying for his crimes, or he didn't deserve to be Kira.</p><p>Light smiled with a thin sadistic grin as he straightened the knot in his tie. "I won't have insolence in my brand new world. Icarus, you had better learn your place and quick. I'm giving you a warning. Or, I'll have Ryuk write down your name and kill you."</p><p>Icarus looked at Ryuk and then laughed.</p><p>Ryuk looked confused. "Huh? Um, Light? I'm not killing for you. You may have manipulated Rem into killing L, but I'm not sacrificing myself for you. No way, no how—not going to happen!"</p><p>Icarus ceased laughing. "L is dead? You killed L? That detective who was battling Kira? Prove it!"</p><p>The left side of Light's face throbbed with pain. He could already feel his mouth starting to feel numb.</p><p>He said, "To be honest, I'm returning from his funeral. It took place at an orphanage in Winchester, England. The other members of the Kira Task Force are on this plane with me. We are an elite group of individuals charged with hunting down Kira. However, you're looking at the person who killed him. L's death was a by-product of his stupidity believing he was better than Kira. Anyone who thinks they can defeat Kira will fail under his hammer of justice. No one can stand up to Kira. Kira is a god!"</p><p>Icarus blinked. "What's with the third person? It makes 'Kira' sound like a complete moron."</p><p>Light sneered. "No, it doesn't," he muttered to himself.</p><p>Ryuk snickered. "Yeah, I noticed that too. He likes to keep a little bit of distance between his personas, so Light doesn't go completely off the deep end. Funny thing is, he doesn't even have a split personality. Light knows exactly what he's doing. It's all him. I think people call it bi-polar disorder."</p><p>"Ryuk!" Light shouted angrily. He cocked his head and looked at the Shinigami standing lankly to his left. "I do not have bi-polar disorder! The moment I realized what the Death Note was, I understood the implications of what it entailed. The world is rotten and it needs to be cleansed of evil. When I was kidnapped as a child by some sadistic maniac and almost killed, I believe that that was the catalyst to spark my desire to become an avenger for justice! I wanted to be a police officer to follow in my father's footsteps, but then I found Death Note. I quickly learned I could do so much more with it than simply catch the bad guys. I eliminated them instead so they couldn't do any more harm. Kira has done more good for the world than any law body and Kira will continue to judge the wicked. Kira will not be stopped!"</p><p>Icarus snorted with a smirk. "So, you're saying you're Kira? Again, prove it!"</p><p>Ryuk cleared his throat. "I wish I had a dramatic drum roll here," he said. "Anyway, you're looking at the genuine article, the one and only, the harbinger of death—Lord Kira!" He chuckled after the last part.</p><p>Icarus looked at Ryuk, a little surprised. "Really? You? A pencil neck geek like you?"</p><p>Light eyed him harshly. He had been called worse when he was a kid by far more menacing people, but he knew he was better them all. He was smarter. And now he had the power to crush them all!</p><p>Light cleared his throat with a thinly veiled smile. "A little melodramatic, Ryuk, and that last adjective is a bit subjective." Light adjusted the cuffs of his jacket in a show of modest pride. "I don't kill for the fun of it. I cleanse the world of a cancer that has been allowed to fester. Crime has decreased by over 75% and wars have virtually stopped since Kira has emerged. With L is dead, I'm free to continue my judgements."</p><p>Light purposely showed his watch that his father gave him as a present for graduating high school and inside was a piece of the Death Note within a secret compartment. But Icarus didn't know that. It was just a simple time piece to him. But it was a secret symbol of Kira's power and he could use it at anytime. There was a small pin inside and the ink would be his own blood on the paper.</p><p>Icarus looked at it. "Fancy looking watch, but it's certainly no Rolex. Looks like a Chinese knock-off, and nothing worth stealing. You can buy something cheap like that at a second hand jewelry shop."</p><p>Light clenched a fist at his side at the insult. Then, he smiled priggishly, like flipping an emotional switch. "I'm always on the look out for good allies," he offered. "You, Icarus, can be a part of my dream, my vision—a grand agenda of a bright new future where evil is stamped out and law and order reigns. I can patron you from your crimes. If you join me, we can turn this world on its head. As for the Marshal, killing him was a mistake. But, as I am a member of the NPA, I can make this transgression go away—for a price."</p><p>Icarus cocked his head. "Oh yeah? What kind of price? And if you want me to get on my knees and suck your Japanese cock, you can forget it. I don't swing that way."</p><p>Light's lip twitched with annoyance and disgust. "Perish the thought." You muscle bound, uncouth, uncivilized troglodyte. "I mean, show me your Shinigami," Light insisted.</p><p>Icarus suddenly smiled with an almost sly expression.</p><p>Something didn't seem right. Light knew, anyone with a Death Note could do what he did, but then again, who would anyone put in the effort?</p><p>Light watched Icarus cautiously as the felon ventured over to the yellow Lamborghini.</p><p>Icarus moved the gun to his left hand, then caressed the roof of the car with seductive admiration with his right. "Such a beautiful vehicle," Icarus remarked, looking at the price/name tag. He then suddenly smashed the driver's side window with the ball of his right fist. Icarus didn't even flinch. "It's pennies to dollars to what I can afford now. Can you give me such nice things?"</p><p>Light knew he could not. "In time," was all he said. "Patience is a virtue. All things came to he who waits."</p><p>"I'm an impatient person by nature," Icarus said, flicking his hand in the air. It seemed smashing the window had stung a little. Droplets of blood spattered against the side of the Lamborghini, mixing red amongst the bright yellow. Icarus opened and closed his hand. He mouthed, "Ow…"</p><p>Icarus then moved the gun back to his right hand and picked up a piece of broken piece of glass inside the vehicle that had a sharp tip , he tossed it at Light's feet. The piece bounced, but didn't break.</p><p>Light looked down at it confused, then back at Icarus.</p><p>Icarus pointed the gun at him and Light looked directly at it. Icarus's finger wrapped around the trigger. "I see her information on the back of your left hand, Yagami. It's written in Japanese kanji. I can understand Japanese. I'm a member of the Yukaza, after all. I'm not sure why, but you seem to care a lot for Astuko Tairabayshi. I can see the attraction, she is a cutie. I have the Shinigami Eyes, so I can see her complete name, and how to spell it. You have a choice to make. If you want her to live, then you'll carve her name off your hand with that piece of glass, mutilating yourself in the process. Small price to pay for saving a life, unless you my to kill her in my Death Note? Her death will be attributed to Kira, of course, and the media will have a frenzy, condemning you, Kira, in the process. The death of an innocent flight attendant with no criminal record. Rumours will fly and people will rise up against you. Sometimes it only takes one innocent death to begin a rebellion. You'll be hated, hunted down, and not just by the Kira Task Force. I'm sure there are others out there who are just as determined to catch you like the great detective L."</p><p>Not to mention the Kira Task Force will immediately suspect me, Light thought. I'll be back to square one and under suspicion. Killing L would have been a moot point. "Bastard!" He sneered. "She's not involved here. There's no need to kill her!"</p><p>"And there is the point, Kira. It will prove your resolve as the avenger of justice, protecting the innocent from wicked forces. She wrote her name down on your hand because she likes you, like a girl who is interested in a boy. Will you do the just thing and protect her from danger? As the rules states, all you need is to envision the face of the person when writing their name down in the Death Note killing a person with a heart attack within forty-seconds. You've knocked her out. So, she won't feel a thing. Tell me something, can you recall how many times you've killed innocent people all for the sake of your goal?"</p><p>Light didn't answer. And no, he couldn't recall. There were just too many names. Most of the people he had killed were criminals, but there were some he had to kill to keep his secret. Naomi Misora, the fiancee of Raye Penber, and ex-FBI agent, to name just one. And there were a few others.</p><p>"Unlike writing down a name and killing someone, this time you'll be removing a name and saving someone's life whom has been slated to die—kind of like using a death eraser." Icarus laughed. "If you are truly the saviour of the world, the one true Kira, then you must make a choice either to save or condemn someone just because you want to beat me. Incidentally, if she does die, that does save you from having to explain what happened here to her. So, letting her die could play to your favour."<br/>"If you don't kill me first," Light shot back. "If you kill me here, none of this gets out."</p><p>"True, but then the one true 'Kira' dies here. Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for your reputation?"</p><p>Damn it! Light thought. He's outsmarted me! Icarus has got me every which way! He's worse than L.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sheer Brutality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Killing you was never my intention, Yagami," Icarus said, as he pointed the gun. "Like you, I'm what you call an information gatherer, and the delegate others to act on it—unless it needs to be done without fail. Sometimes, you must do things yourself."</p>
      <p>Light had to agree with that, recalling the time he should have immediately had Misa kill L at To-Ho University when she saw his real name floating above his head. Misa had the Shinigami Eyes back then.</p>
      <p>"You play the persona of a benevolent god," Icarus went on, "but you're only human. I'm curious how you got your start? But you can tell me everything <em>after</em> you slice and dice your hand. Okay, Light Yagami/Kira, it's time to choose. Save the girl, or save your own life. Tick tock, time is a wasting."</p>
      <p>Light weighed the pros and cons, but ultimately there was only one choice to make. Yes, her death would save him from a load of problems afterwards, the rest he could try to weasel out of it like he had with L, but he just couldn't kill Astuko. And for good reason. It would go against what Kira stood for and his own moral code and principles. He was to be a protector to the meek. Astuko was not a criminal.</p>
      <p>When Misa started killing people who were critical of Kira's decisions, he was furious. It tarnished Kira's reputation. And when he had Raye Penber and the other FBI agents killed who were on his trail, it was for the good of the cause. Everyone in law enforcement knew the risks of the job. They didn't understand what Light was trying to do, so sacrifices had to be made. When he later learned he had murdered his best friend's grandfather in a game with L, Demetre Draycott, it then began to make him think of the consequences of his actions. He then retooled his methods and choose more wisely.</p>
      <p>Light picked up the piece of glass and thought about charging Icarus with it, but he knew it would be futile. He wouldn't get close enough. Icarus was callous enough, even reckless, to shoot him point blank.</p>
      <p>He squeezed the jagged edges of the piece in the centre of his right palm. He knew what had to be done and then mentally prepared himself to bare the pain, as jabbed it into the back of his left hand, and carved at the skin and muscle, destroying any recognition of Astuko's name and phone number.</p>
      <p>"Oh…" Ryuk said. The Shinigami was shocked. "He's actually doing it."</p>
      <p>"Of course he's doing it," Icarus replied. "He believes in his cause to protect the innocent."</p>
      <p>"I didn't think he would do such a thing," Ryuk said. "Perhaps I misjudged you, Light?"</p>
      <p>He mentally swore at the both of them as he carved parts of his skin off. He felt he might go into shock.</p>
      <p>After it was done, Light dropped the piece of glass to the floor and held his left hand as blood dripped at his feet. He looked up at Icarus and grit his teeth.</p>
      <p>Light chided himself. Emotional attachment was detrimental to his cause. Astuko had penetrated his heart that he was forced to mutilate his own hand to save her.</p>
      <p>"I can't believe you did that, Light!" Ryuk said. "Maybe there's more to you than I thought?"</p>
      <p>Light wanted to tell the Shinigami to<em> Shut the hell up!</em> But relented.</p>
      <p>"Good," Icarus said. "I'll give you credit, you're a man of your word."</p>
      <p>Light cursed him with some choice words.</p>
      <p>Icarus smiled. "Oh, and for the record, and because I know about the Death Note…I may not know everything about you…but what I do know is there has been more than a few Kira's running around within the last year. You each have different morality centres. <em>You</em> kill for justice. The <em>Second Kira</em> kills for sensationalism. And the <em>Third Kira</em> killed for ecumonical benefit. Now, I may not know <em>everyone</em> you've killed, but I believe you fight for a righteous cause. And you do have a heart. I'm not wrong?"</p>
      <p>"Christ!" Light's whole left hand was starting to feel numb. "Believe what you want. I don't really give a damn what you think!"</p>
      <p>"There are evil people out there. I bet if it was anyone else, you would have allowed Astuko Tairabayashi to die without a second thought. But you do have a strong moral compass, and if you really did kill L as you claim, then I share the reasoning that you did the right thing. If L won, then things would revert back to the way they were before Kira. You have an opportunity to change the world now."</p>
      <p>"Then why are trying to stop me?" Light said through clenched teeth.</p>
      <p>"Who says I'm trying to stop you?"</p>
      <p>Light breathed out, then sucked in deep to try to prevent himself from going into neurogenic shock. It was caused from extreme pain overexciting the parasympathetic nervous system resulting in a significant decrease in heart rate, pulse rate, leading to a dangerous drop in blood pressure. The body would trigger a person would faint to avoid any further agony. Basically, shock.<em> I won't let Icarus beat me!</em></p>
      <p>Icarus continued, "Did Agent Donner tell you why I was being escorted back to Japan as he waited for me outside the washroom? I bet he did. He's the kind of guy who wants you to know he was in charge and enjoys flaunting around his authority. He was an arrogant shithead that deserved what he got. In the end, anyone can be won over with the Death Note. The Death Note is a symbol of absolutism, once your name is written down your fate is pretty much sealed with some exceptions, I'm told." Icarus gestured to the dead federal agent with his eyes poked through with two chopsticks. "How do you enjoy my work?"</p>
      <p>"Gruesome," Light remarked.</p>
      <p>Light knew about some exceptions, namely adding an Infinity Loop next to a name in the Death Note to continuously loop the death clock, so someone cannot be killed with a Death Note, hence also protecting themselves from someone using another Death Note to kill them. Light refused to write his own name in the Death Note using the trick in case something went wrong, but he knew Demetre had done so, and was using it to protect himself.</p>
      <p>Light had thought about writing his friend's name in the Death Note just for the sake of it, but he stopped himself each time. Demetre was still his friend despite their current estrangement.</p>
      <p>Light was disgusted by the sheer brutality of the kill of Agent Donner. The chopsticks were obviously a weapon of opportunity that Icarus saw somewhere, snatched them, and when the Marshal was entranced by the Death Note, killed the federal Marshal. He obviously didn't see it coming.</p>
      <p>"Now, for a change in subject," Icarus said. "Let me entice you with a story. It might even distract you from the pain of your hand. I bet you're dying to know more about me as a Death Note user."</p>
      <p>Light did. But first he had to stop the bleeding before it caused him to collapse, he was already beginning to feel weak. He saw a discarded white rag sitting on a pack of crates wrapped in green mesh to hold them in place. He swallowed his pride, and said, "May I? To stop the bleeding?" He pointed to the rag.</p>
      <p>Icarus looked at it. "Be my guest. I want you to hear my sad story. Everyone has one."</p>
      <p>Light stepped over and grabbed the white rag. It looked clean enough and was probably forgotten by one of the baggage handlers when they were securing everything in place. There was some dirt on it, but he would disinfect the wound afterwards. He wrapped it tightly around his left hand.</p>
      <p>"There, all better now?" Icarus said with a condescending tone.</p>
      <p>Light's hand throbbed, but the shock of what he did was minimal now wrapped up. "Quite," he replied.</p>
      <p>Light stood up straight and faced Icarus. He may have acquiesced to Icarus's demand to cut his own hand, but he wasn't going to give Icarus the satisfaction of bowing down to him. He was proud and he would keep that pride for as long as he was alive.</p>
      <p>"Good," Icarus said. He smiled. "Maybe I should do something about my hand, too."</p>
      <p>Icarus reached into the Lamborghini's broken window and took out a yellow cloth, shaking off the glass. It probably came with the sports car to wipe down the leather seats and stirring wheel when used with a waxer. It had never been used since the car was new—not anymore—and was clean. Icarus wrapped it around his blooded hand after he wiped off the gun. "Ah, that's better," he said.</p>
      <p>"We humans are such masochists, don't you think?" Icarus said. "We enjoy hurting ourselves."</p>
      <p>"That we do," Light replied philosophically.</p>
      <p>"Now, where shall I begin? How about from the beginning? That's always a good start."</p>
      <p>"Whatever," Light said. "Just get on with it."</p>
      <p>Icarus cocked an eyebrow, but didn't respond to Light's snide dismissal. "Don't be so curt, or I'll have you carve something else up, and it won't be your other hand. Maybe than pretty little face?"</p>
      <p>Light eyed him hard. "Sorry, please, go on," he said, biting his lower lip. Light then pushed his annoyance deep down. <em>Perhaps this story will give me some clue to who you are, and I'll use it to kill you!</em></p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kin Of A Psychopath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Icarus began his story and Light listened. Anything Light could use to kill Icarus would help. Some small clue that Icarus let slip that Light can latch on to would do. Light needed to learn Icarus's name.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"When I was a kid, my family earned a modest income," Icarus began. "My father was a meat butcher and enjoyed it. We ate okay, and there was also food on the table every night, and we had a descent roof over our heads. When I was young, about ten years of age, my father my mother and me, and we had to fend for ourselves. When my father left, he also took my little brother who was eight at the time. Things were hard for us after that and my mother got very sick. I needed to do what I could to make ends meet to afford her medical bills. America has rotten insurance policies for its natural born citizens, but it loves catering to foreigners. But I digress.</p>
      <p>"When my mother died, and after battling a childhood cancer myself at twelve, I was left on my own at fifteen. After a couple of years in looking after her, I had made a lot of influential contacts in the criminal underground. Most of all the jobs I did to get money to pay for medical bills wasn't exactly legal, but they paid a lot. Hey, you have to do what you need to do to get by in this world. Soon after, I officially joined a mafia in America, then allied myself with the Japanese Yukaza years later during a joint operation.</p>
      <p>"I made a name for myself with a certain someone whom will remain nameless within the Yukaza. I don't need you blabbering his name to the ICPO or other law enforcement agencies. The worse thing you can be is a rat in my business. It was with the Yukaza I got these tattoos while keeping secret about the Death Note. I used it to kill a few prominent rivals which earned me the nickname 'Icarus'. This was before the dawn of Kira, mind you. Pseudonyms are wise to keep one's identity secret even from the cops.</p>
      <p>"With the Death Note, I had an advantage. I knew you needed a face and a name to kill a person with the Death Note, and used the notebook to climb the ranks. When Kira came along—you, I suppose—crime everywhere began to drop dramatically when criminals started dying by the hundreds. Many of the top names in the criminal underworld and the incarcerated were the first to croak. I knew the truth behind the mayhem and the media's frenzy, yet told no one. I'm sure the world has you to thank for that, huh?"</p>
      <p>Light said nothing. But ultimately, Icarus was correct. Kira was responsible for all those deaths.</p>
      <p>"A year back, I got a little too cocky for my own good and allowed myself to get too close to somebody," Icarus said. "And like my namesake, I flew too close to the sun. I got caught up in a sting operation. I was to face a multitude of charges on a warrant for my arrest in America, but the charges were dropped due to a lack of credible witnesses thanks to some of my mafia buddies who intimidated them. The American's had first crack at me, but then the Japanese had their own charges against me because I'm a known associate of the Yukaza, so I'm on my way to them on board this plane.</p>
      <p>"But the charges won't stick in Japan. My name holds a lot of recognition in the underworld and I have a lot of good friends in high places. Believe it or not, this is exactly where I want to be. The U.S. Marshal was going to die whether or not I met you.</p>
      <p>"Two years ago, I had plans to come to visit my little brother in Japan. This is where our father brought him. We had exchanged letters and he told me what he had been up to. When he told me what had happened to him, I was dumbfounded. We had exchanged letters up until he was ten, secretly, keeping our communication from our father, because my brother said our father had a nasty temper, and used to beat him. I wanted to go get him then, but I was wanted on an arrest warrant in America and couldn't fly. I knew the moment I tried to board a plane, I would be nabbed.</p>
      <p>"Then all of suddenly he stopped talking, went dark, as some of you cops say, soon after his tenth birthday. I kept writing letters, but they all went unanswered, and returned to sender.</p>
      <p>"We managed to find each other again. I said, I would find a way to see him—despite being a wanted felon. But I didn't tell him that. I didn't want him to know that part of my life. To him, I was his kind older brother. So, I needed a plan to make it possible for me to come to Japan, and the sting operation gave me that opportunity. I could have escaped, but got myself caught, and told the FBI I had information they could use to put away a crime boss they had in custody in Japan after the charges in America were dropped. Hence, here I am." He extended his arms in grand fashion. "But my true purpose is to find out what happened to my kid brother since he's not answering any of my letters anymore."</p>
      <p>"Interesting story, albeit it a little vague," said Light.</p>
      <p>"Correct. I don't want you knowing too much about me."</p>
      <p>"So, who was your father? Would I know what he did? Would Kira have killed him?"</p>
      <p>"I assume so. Our father was caught for crimes against children which I still doubt. He was accused of butchering them, chopping up their bodies like a meat butcher for some unfathomable and sick purpose. My brother lived with him, but I never believed for a minute Jasper was involved." Then Icarus said, "Shit!" as if he had said something he shouldn't have.</p>
      <p>Light's face immediately went pale and his mouth opened a gasp. "W-who?"</p>
      <p>"I was adopted, but I always thought of J as my blood kin," Icarus said. "He deserved a better life than what he got. Then he did something stupid and tried to kill some kid when he turned thirteen after escaping from a mental institution the cops put him in thinking he was criminally insane. He never killed anyone, he was just there with our father. I'm not sure on the details, but he was caught soon after, and he's been in and out of institutions ever since. He went after the son of the cop who captured our father. Kind of stupid, you think? I thought J was smarter than that."</p>
      <p>Light gulped. "W-what did you say your brother's name is again?"</p>
      <p>"Well, crap! I said too much." Icarus sighed. "His name is Jasper Yuta."</p>
      <p>At that moment, it was like Light's world had come to a screeching halt with glass shattering destruction. And he saw Jasper Yuta, in lieu of Icarus, standing where his brother was now and holding the gun at Light's face with a sinister grin. It was like Jasper had come back from the dead for revenge. Light's heart skipped a beat and he was shaken with his mind racing back to his encounter with Jasper Yuta.</p>
      <p>Icarus has no idea that his younger brother was dead and that Kira had killed him. Icarus had been incarcerated in America at this time and had no knowledge of the events that transpired in Japan.</p>
      <p>Jasper Yuta and his cohorts had invaded the Kira Task Force headquarters building and tried to take revenge for Jasper's father's death against Kira, against Light, for whom he knew worked with the task force. In truth, Light had little awareness of the events. Something had erased his memories of most of it even when he regained knowledge of the Death Note. As a result of that encounter, Light came out of it shot twice by Jasper Yuta and left to die. None of the wounds were fatal, shot in the left arm and right leg, but it left a lasting impression with Light, nonetheless.</p>
      <p>Light swallowed nervously. Once Icarus learned that his brother was dead, Light didn't know how Icarus would take it. It might throw Icarus off the edge. Icarus knew there were at least three Kira's operating independently within the last year. It was not known which Kira had murdered Jasper Yuta. And not even Light remembered if it was even him, Misa, or even the Third Kira at the time.<br/>And yet, it was still committed under the banner of Kira. Jasper Yuta was killed by a heart attack. He and his cohorts all died unable to escape the hammer of justice. So, no matter what, Light/Kira was responsible. Now, in retrospect, he was an idiot in admitting he was the Kira to Icarus.</p>
      <p>Light took an involuntary step back. He wondered if he could make a run for it up the stairs to escape. But that would be the coward's way out. And for the moment, Icarus still didn't know the truth. He still believed that his brother Jasper was still alive. So, there was no need to panic.</p>
      <p>Icarus paused, cocked his head. Light's expression and body language was obviously projecting something that caused a stir. Light quickly calmed himself down. Only Light knew the details about Jasper's demise, Icarus was in the dark. And he wanted to keep Icarus like that.</p>
      <p>"You're looking a little picquet, Yagami," Icarus said. "Anything I should know?"</p>
      <p>Light shook his head. He cleared his throat. "Go on. You poise a very dynamic family portrait," he said, trying to re-direct the situation.<br/>"Every family has skeletons in their closet," Icarus went on. "As I said, I was adopted, and I was five years older than Jasper, age wise that makes me twenty-four. Even though I'm not directly blood related to my brother, we're family. One of my mother's cousin's, twice removed, died, and I was her own child. I was only an infant at the time. My father died before I was born. I was five months old when I was adopted. Then Jasper came along four years later, my 'god aunt', I guess you can call her. Jasper's father is Japanese, but his mother, my god aunt, is American. It was an interracial marriage. We lived in Sacramento, California. I was born in Iowa. But all this can be found out in my criminal records."</p>
      <p>Light needed to change the direction of the story, stir it away from Jasper. Having to remember Jasper Yuta and the fact that his maniac older brother was standing in front of him with a gun pointed to him was making him nervous. But before he could, Icarus continued on.<br/>"I don't believe a word of it about Jasper," Icarus continued. "He was kind kid. Well, our father was a little abusive at times towards our mother, he would yell at her sometimes, but that's common with all couples, right? It's part and parcel of a natural family dynamic."</p>
      <p><em>Sometimes,</em> Light thought. His parents rarely fought. It was only during times of extreme stress did his father become agitated and mostly because of work. But it was not part of any natural family dynamic, not by a long shot. Light's mother would get quiet for a time after they fought and his father would always be the one who apologized. It was not a pleasant thing to see when they did fight.</p>
      <p>Icarus said, "From what I gathered from Jasper's letters he sent me, he was borderline genius. He could do anything and make anything happen. He broke out of a mental institution, after all."</p>
      <p><em>And came after me,</em> Light thought. <em>He had a knife to my throat in my own bedroom. Only thanks to some quick thinking did I survive—a second time. A SAT team and my father rescued me the first time from Yoma Yuta. I was going to be killed. Is psychopathic behaviour normal for the Yuta family?</em></p>
      <p>"And my father was innocent! He was an asshole, but he was no killer. They got the wrong man."</p>
      <p><em>Bullshit!</em> Light thought. <em>I was there. I saw what your father was doing to those kids! And Jasper was thoroughly involved, helping his demented father. Your brother was just as sick as his father.</em></p>
      <p>"The media called Yoma Yuta 'The Child Butcher of Japan', and accused him murdering eleven kids. It was stated, thanks to quick thinking by law enforcement in Japan, I later learned, that they were able to rescue one child on the verge of being his twelfth victim. That's why when I saw your name above your head something struck a cord. That kid and yours are alike. Wouldn't it be a coincidence that the kid who was saved that day just happened to be you? I mean, what would be the odds? Yagami is an unusual name, but there are tons of people in the world with the same name who are not related. That's why the rules of the Death Note are so specific. Picture a person's face when writing down their name, so you don't accidentally kill someone else with the same name…"</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Icarus of the brother of Jasper Yuta whom I first introduced in my story "The Case of Jasper Yuta" which can be found on AO3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Save Light Or All Is Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Light gave a soft nod. He knew the rule of the Death Note well. He also knew if a name is misspelled, the note would be void. If you purposely wrote name down incorrectly, the writer would die. One of Light's first victims was a member of a motorcycle gang outside a convenient store. He wrote the man's name down to protect a women in distress who looked like was about to be gang-raped by the bikers.</p>
      <p>Thanks to a note in the Death Note, the woman was able to escape, and the biker was hit by a semi-truck. He died at the scene, crushed under the truck's wheels. The scene was gruesome and he spent the next couple of days trying to forget it. He even spent the first night hiding under the covers of his bed. He was frightened about the prospects of the Death Note, but later came to see the promise of it.</p>
      <p>L had used the name of a famous pop star when he first introduced himself to Light. He figured out that it would trip Kira up. If Light tried to write down L's fake name down, it might, even for a split second, bring up the real pop star's face in Light mind and Light would kill him instead because the singer was so renown. His sister was a fan of the singer, too, so Light knew the singer's face having looked him up when he heard Sayu blaring his latest album in her room on more than one occasion.</p>
      <p>It had not ben worth the mistake. Light knew he had been subverted, if only temporarily. And yet, in the end, L's real name was a moot issue, because Rem killed him. Only later did he learn L's real name was revealed to be Louis Lawliet. Ironic that he would use the first letter of his name to be his pseudonym.</p>
      <p>"I learned Yoma Yuta hung himself in his cell a year back," Icarus went on. "<em>Kira</em> killed him for his crimes without getting the facts straight. There are always extenuating circumstances. Kira makes mistakes. I heard of story of a man who was accused of embezzlement killed by Kira, but was actually innocent. The media was all over Kira for the mistake. The real crook confessed and then was later murdered by Kira."</p>
      <p>Light knew exactly what Icarus was referring to. Light had accidentally murdered Demetre's grandfather in that instance and was the only time Light ever regretted using the Death Note on someone.</p>
      <p>"Tell me something then, Light Yagami, if you kill an innocent man, what does that make you?" Icarus shrugged. "To be honest, I don't blame you. The media likes to sensationalize criminals for ratings and it may have been incentive for you to kill the man."</p>
      <p>Light wanted to tell Icarus to shut up about that, but he relented. He already felt bad about it.</p>
      <p>"As for Yoma Yuta, you must have just seen some random name in a long list of criminals and murdered him with the Death Note," Icarus concluded. "Right? Or, did you have some inside information?"</p>
      <p>Light did. He had access to his father's reports and to a long list of criminals. But then he deleted any proof that he had.</p>
      <p>Ryuk mused audibly with a finger to his mouth. "If I recall, Light, didn't you tell me your father headed up a task force arresting some crazy child butcher before he became the chief of the NPA?"</p>
      <p>Light's eyes widened. <em>God damn it, Ryuk!</em></p>
      <p>Ryuk slapped his hands across his clownish mouth. "Oops!"</p>
      <p>This time is was Icarus's who looked shocked.</p>
      <p>The felon turned, almost in slow motion, and his eyes locked onto Ryuk. His mouth was partially agape. Light saw the gun drop minimally. "W-what did you say, Shinigami?" Light then felt Icarus's gaze upon him as he snapped back to fully attention, the gun rising. Icarus took a moment to muse to himself and Light suddenly felt a hammer was about to fall. "You really are that kid from years ago? It was you who put my brother away! You stole his life! He was only ten years old! It was your fault!"</p>
      <p>Light took a step back as Icarus took a step forward, hands in the air. "Let me tell you a story now. Maybe it will clear a few things up. It's about Jasper, why you can't contact him any longer."</p>
      <p>Icarus narrowed his eyes. "Go on, I'm listening."</p>
      <p>"Your brother Jasper and some of his cohorts came after me a little less than a year ago in revenge for the death of Yoma Yuta," Light told him. Light then told him the events of the incident that he could remember. "Your brother convinced himself that I was to blame for his problems. I was merely a scapegoat. I know your brother was a victim. Kira punished the man who really caused your brother's life to go astray, and Jasper was…" Light gulped. "He was also killed. But I'm not to blame for any of this! It wasn't me who killed Jasper. I know I couldn't have done it. It must have been the Third Kira."</p>
      <p>Icarus's eyes became cold as ice and Light feared that he may actually get shot after he told Icarus everything. Blind hatred could make a person do unbelievable things against all forms of self-logic.</p>
      <p>"Settle down, Icarus," Light said. "And don't look to me for your brother's downfall. It was Yoma Yuta's fault. He's to blame! And he took Jasper down the wrong path. Yoma Yuta murdered eleven kids for some insane reason. According to police reports, he believed he was annexing their souls. Whatever personal vendetta you have should be directly at Yoma Yuta, not me. He deserved to die!"</p>
      <p>"And how am I supposed to get any retribution against him when you took his life?" Icarus pointed the gun directly at Light's head, he looked like he was about shoot. His right index finger around the trigger.</p>
      <p>"Wait!" Light said quickly.</p>
      <p>Icarus quickly took two steps forward, the gun now pointed directly in Light's face, inches from his nose.</p>
      <p>Light looked down the barrel and into Icarus's cobalt eyes which now seemed to burn like a two hot blue flames. In chemistry, typically blue flames burn hotter than orange flames with temperatures reaching up to 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit with the complete burn of carbon. They were known as the hottest flame, much like Icarus's angry eyes right now.</p>
      <p>"What gives you the right to kill criminals? Huh?" Icarus said hotly. "They call you 'Kira the Saviour', but what you really do is cause even more pain! With every kill, you reopen old wounds, and prevent victims from closure. And the only people that suffer are those that have been touched by the original crime. You force them to remember the pain when they see the media list the names of Kira's recent kills!"</p>
      <p>"You're wrong! I make sure those bastards never have the opportunity to harm anyone every again! And why are you so mad? From what I read in your criminal dossier you've killed dozens of people and you've commit hideous acts of violence and thievery. Is it because now it's personal? You didn't care about the people you hurt because you didn't know that? That's hyperbole and you know it!"</p>
      <p>Icarus whipped off the cloth wrapped around his blooded hand and reached out, grabbing Light's shirt collar. He twisted it tight. He then wrapped his hand around Light's throat, squeezing deep into his larynx, his nails digging into Light's skin. Slipping the gun into his belt, Icarus then used both hands.</p>
      <p>Light gasped for breath.</p>
      <p>"You're going to die for killing the only family I had left!" Icarus said. "I thought Jasper was still alive! I loved Jasper!" Icarus lifted Light above the floor, he was stronger than Light thought. "With these hands, I will kill Kira! And end your miserable reign of terror above the world! I will be the saviour of the world."</p>
      <p>Light thought he saw his life flash before his eyes. If he died here, then all his work so far would be for naught. All the evil he had eradicated from the world and all the peace he brought to it, leaving so much undone! He couldn't let that all end now. He couldn't let himself die at the hands of a criminal.</p>
      <p>He grabbed Icarus's arms and tried to pull him off. He struggled against his vice grip, but to no avail. Adrenaline had a way of adding to a person's strength especially during fight or flight syndrome and Icarus was fuelled with hatred right now.</p>
      <p>"Ryuk! Help me!" Light croaked out.</p>
      <p>But the Shinigami did nothing.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Astuko Tairabayashi moaned as she began to slowly awaken. She felt her head and winched in pain. There was blood when she looked at her left hand.</p>
      <p>Memories flooded back and she remembered being struck by Icarus when she pointed Light's gun at him. She had stolen the gun from Light while he was sleeping hoping to stop the felon in his tracks on her own terms from taking the plane hostage. She had taken Icarus and the Marshal down to the lower storage compartment per his demand to get away from the public eye.</p>
      <p>When she saw a moment to strike at him and tried to seize it, to try to stop Icarus, and pull the trigger of the gun, nothing happened. It didn't even catch, and it had nothing to do with the two safeties. There were no bullets in the magazine. In fact, the magazine wasn't even one. She had failed to even check.</p>
      <p>She was struck in the head and fell unconscious the moment she tried to take advantage.</p>
      <p>The next thing she knew, she saw Light kneeing next to her when she awoke and her right hand was handcuffed to one of the metal steps that lead down of the lower storage compartment. She now found herself awoken again and still handcuffed. And Light was gone.</p>
      <p>The back of her head hurt now. Why? She didn't remember anything up to a certain point. All she could see was Light's face and then blackness again. She must have fainted, she figured.</p>
      <p>She pulled at the handcuffs, but to no avail.</p>
      <p>She was about to call for help when she suddenly felt something in her other hand. It was some sort of small cylinder thing. She pressed a button on its side and something popped out from the end and elongated to a length of three and half feet. A baton? Pressing another button along the first generated an electrical change from two prongs on its head. Where did this come from? It wasn't hers.</p>
      <p>All of a sudden, she saw a creature that she could only equate to a nightmare. Its form was tall and lanky and clownish. It was partially transparent, like a ghost. It wore clothing of black leather with gothic jewelry. It had red eyes and a large mouth with sharp teeth. Hanging from its left hip was a pouch with a book.</p>
      <p>It reached out and touched the handcuffs with a finger and released them, the handcuffs unlocked and dropped. Astuko pulled her hand free. She rubbed her wrist.</p>
      <p>"Save Light, I can't do it or I'll die," said the creature. "Harming another human is like killing for your handler. Only you can help him, Astuko. If you like him as much as you do, then you need to save him."</p>
      <p>"W-what are you?"</p>
      <p>"Never mind that. I'm letting you see me. You might be one of those 'Special Humans' I've head about. Shinigami do have the ability to allow humans to make themselves visible even if they have not touched the notebook, but only to special people like yourself.</p>
      <p>Something to do with their brains. Don't question me right now. Light is about to die. Icarus is chocking him to death! If Light dies, our contract becomes void. I won't get the remainder of his lifespan either because I didn't do it. And it belongs to me!"</p>
      <p>"I don't understand," she said, getting to one knee. Then she heard the sound of Light gasping for breath. She got to her feet and looked out from behind the stairs.</p>
      <p>Then she saw the scene. Light was being choked by Icarus with both hands, his body raised about the floor. Light was fighting back, his face turning red. He was fading quickly. He was going to die.</p>
      <p>She looked at the baton in her hand, pressed the button again and it electrified. She couldn't recall where it had come from, but that was unimportant right now. She needed to use it.</p>
      <p>"Save, Light!" Ryuk repeated. "Or else, all is lost!"</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ally of Kira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light felt himself faltering.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>His training at the police academy couldn't prepare him for this crazed lunatic. He admitted, he needed to increase his physical strength. If Icarus had not caught him off-guard, then Light may have initiated counter maneuvers like he was taught. But Icarus gave him no such opening and had overwhelmed him.</p>
      <p>Light thrashed around and kicked at Icarus, pounding at his arms to release him, but nothing he did gave any indication Icarus was weakening. The villain was even smiling as he was choking the life out of Light.</p>
      <p>With already blood lost with the injury to his hand, Light felt like he was about to black out. If he did, he knew he would die and Icarus would finish the job as he lay limp. Icarus wanted revenge against Kira for murdering his brother Jasper and he would settle for nothing less.</p>
      <p>Just then, he heard a voice, and possibly his name called. With his oxygen depleted, so was his cognitive senses. The shout sounded muffled and distant.</p>
      <p>He saw her out of the corner of his eye. Astuko charged Icarus. She had the baton he had given her in her hand with it extended and generating an electric voltage. She rammed it into Icarus's stomach and the felon cried out, forced back. It also caused him to release Light.</p>
      <p>Light dropped to the floor to his hands and knees. He felt his throat, sucked in air, gasped, and coughed. Astuko stood over him like she was his personal bodyguard, baton raised to Icarus. He tried to speak, but he couldn't. He mouthed, "Thank you," and then coughed again.</p>
      <p>"Save your strength, Light," she said, "and stay close to me. I'll protect you."</p>
      <p>Light heard Ryuk chuckle, and say, "Nice one, Astuko."</p>
      <p>Light looked up and saw Ryuk and Astuko together. She could see Ryuk?</p>
      <p>"Good thing you gave her your baton, that was smart thinking. Almost like you knew she would need it."</p>
      <p>Astuko looked at Light and smiled. She extended her hand out and he took it, getting to his feet. Light glanced at Ryuk and then at Astuko once again. "How?" Light asked hoarsely.</p>
      <p>"We Shinigami don't allow humans to see us, but some can," Ryuk said. "They're called 'Special Humans'. And it's rare. That bump to the head gave me a conduit for me to communicate with her. And since you're great entertainment, Light, I asked her to save you. But that doesn't mean I like you."</p>
      <p>"Thanks," Light said sardonically.</p>
      <p>"You know, this may sound bizarre, but I'm not afraid of Ryuk," said Astuko. "I don't understand everything yet, but he did free me from the handcuffs."</p>
      <p>"I'm a god of death. I'm with Light. We're partners, you can say."</p>
      <p>"In the loosest possible terms," Light rebuked, rubbing his throat. "You don't help me in the least."</p>
      <p>"I helped you this time."</p>
      <p>"Yes, you did. Thank you, Ryuk. You get a gold star."</p>
      <p>"I'd rather have an apple."</p>
      <p>"God damn it!" Icarus cursed, his teeth clenched, with his hand to his stomach. "That really hurt, you bitch!I don't care now. I was going to keep you alive to have fun with you a little later, but I'm going to kill you!"</p>
      <p>Icarus went for the gun that he had tucked into his pants just before he began to choke Light, but it was not there. Icarus looked to the floor. Light saw it, too. It must have fell from his pants with the recoil when Icarus was hit with the baton after moving aback. It had dropped and was now laying between them.</p>
      <p>Both went for it at the same time.</p>
      <p>Light got it first and quickly fired a shot into Icarus's stomach at point blank range. Since Light was left-handed, it was a little difficult to use it bandaged, but it didn't hinder his ability to fire a gun with all the adrenaline pumping through his system at that very moment. Icarus's abdominal muscle tissue, as thick as it was, was enough to keep the bullet from exiting his body through his back, and masking any residual noise. The rest was done by the lower storage compartment atmospheric noises.</p>
      <p>Icarus staggered back holding his stomach. His shirt began to saturate with crimson. "Fuck!" He looked at his hands. They were both were covered with blood. "This…isn't over…Yagami!"</p>
      <p>Icarus fled into the labyrinth that was the baggage compartment, momentarily stumbling over the leg of the dead U.S. Marshal. But Light knew Icarus wouldn't get very far. It had been a kill shot. It was said the most painful place to get shot is in the stomach because it ripped so many sensitive muscle fibres and tendons. Light hoped Icarus died a most painful death!</p>
      <p>Light rubbed his throat again. He found and picked up his own gun that Icarus had tossed away, slipping it in a jacket pocket. He knew it was next to useless without a magazine in his carry bag.</p>
      <p>He wiped off his finger prints from the federal agent's gun with a handkerchief Astuko had in her pocket, handing it to him, and placed the weapon back in the federal agent's hand. It would give the impression that he man fought bravely before he was so senselessly killed by a raging psychopath.</p>
      <p>He gave the handkerchief back to Astuko, who then used it to press against her head wound. But the bleeding had already stopped. She wiped blood from the left side of her face.</p>
      <p>She smiled, and then hugged him, wrapping her arms around Light.</p>
      <p>"Light, I was so scared," she said. "I thought Icarus was going to kill you."</p>
      <p>"Thank you for saving me," Light said. "I seriously don't know what to say about the rest?" He looked at Ryuk. "I was shocked to see you get involved Ryuk. You never do."</p>
      <p>"Time to be truthful, Light," Ryuk said. "Tell Astuko who you really are. I bet she'll get a kick out of it."</p>
      <p>Astuko backed up and Light then looked into her eyes. This was not how he saw things happening and a potential relationship beginning. What if she freaked out? Or told the police? People still didn't know how Kira killed, only the task force knew. To everyone else, it was a godly phenomenon.</p>
      <p>He didn't want her to know about him. But she could see Ryuk and he couldn't erase that. If she had touched the Death Note, then he might have been able to override her memories of the Shinigami somehow. But if she was indeed one of these 'Special Humans' as Ryuk told him about as a result of her head wound, then he had no way to hinder this moment without one option.</p>
      <p>He took a chance and decided to tell her.</p>
      <p>He took a deep breath, then exhaled. He couldn't believe he had to drum up the courage to say what he needed to say to her. He didn't want her hating him. It was a foolish thought, but he had to be honest with himself. He liked Astuko Tairabayashi and a lot more than he thought.</p>
      <p>He said, "Astuko, I have an interesting to story to tell you. Please listen to everything I have to say with an open mind and an open heart. You may not believe it, but it's the gods-honest-truth!"</p>
      <p>Light stopped short of telling Astuko everything, including some of the brutal things he had to do as Kira, but he was truthful in all aspects of what he told her with everything else. Some of the things he had done as Kira he did regret and it would take too long to explain it all, and much like a work brief, he kept it short. But ultimately he revealed that he was the notorious "Kira", the protector of the innocent and the cause of so many criminals' deaths.</p>
      <p>But Ryuk was pretty much all the proof Light needed and the Shinigami showed Astuko his Death Note and how it worked. Ryuk also allowed her to touch it, cementing her memories of current events.</p>
      <p>There was no going back now. She either accepted Light for who he was or he would have to kill her to keep his secret. He didn't want to do that. But he felt he could trust her. He wondered how this would turn out. He had also asked her if she would be willing to join him and to be an ally.</p>
      <p>He had kept an eye out for Icarus the whole time, but his main focus was Astuko and her reactions.</p>
      <p>Light didn't think Icarus would be coming back, not with the wound Light had inflicted. Icarus was probably somewhere laying in a pool of his own blood, half-dead, hiding in some rat hole. Icarus was a vermin that deserved everything he got!</p>
      <p>Light looked at Astuko. "Well, what do you think? And will you join me?"</p>
      <p>Astuko stood without speaking and looked introspective.</p>
      <p>She held Light's baton in her hand and Light took a momentary glance at it, watching her fingers. It was like the idea of the 'red button'. If she pushed the voltage button on the baton igniting its charge, it was game over for him. She basically had him at her mercy. Light's gun was useless without a magazine. The baton was his secondary weapon and he had given it to her to keep safe until he came back to retrieve it, incase Icarus got the upper hand. It had been his back-up plan as Ryuk had alluded to. Now she had it.</p>
      <p>He was taking a big chance.</p>
      <p>Unlike Misa who forced herself upon him and begged Light to join him, he was now extending his hand out to Astuko willingly, and he wondered for a split second if he had made a mistake.</p>
      <p>Astuko licked her lips with her tongue, then smiled. Light watched her tongue caress those lovely, soft lips that he had enjoyed kissing earlier and he wanted to do so again. What was her decision?</p>
      <p>She handed the baton back to Light as if returning Kira's royal sceptre. Light took it in is right hand.</p>
      <p>"It's a child like sense of justice, don't you think?" Astuko said, and Light frowned. "But I have to admit, I'm a bit of a fangirl. I've been following Kira's exploits from the very beginning and I believe what you're doing is right, Light. There is too much villainy in the world and someone needs to clean it up. The cops have their hands tied with red tape and regulations even political correction to do what they need to do. This is why I like Kira, because he does what needs to be done without question. I can't believe it's really you! Kira is a police officer. I think that's poetic irony. Of course, I'll join you!"</p>
      <p>"She's taking it well, Light," Ryuk said. "But do you have a way with women. He has long fingers, too."</p>
      <p>"Ryuk!"</p>
      <p>The Shinigami chuckled. "Among your other girlfriends, the more serious ones being Misa, Takada, and even Dana Chika, it looks like Astuko has fallen head over heels for your charm like the rest."</p>
      <p>"Not charm, Ryuk, but for me honestly," Light corrected him.</p>
      <p>Astuko's gaze narrowed. "What other girlfriends?"</p>
      <p>Ryuk was about to say something, but Light was quicker. "Yes, all of the others, namely ex-girlfriends," he said, and gave the Shinigami a piercing look to shut up. Ryuk chuckled again and said no more.</p>
      <p>Truthfully, Misa wasn't his girlfriend, she was his partner with the Death Note, and her relationship was one-sided. Light merely tolerated her because she was the barer of the Death Note he possessed, Rem's old notebook, and she helped hide it from the Kira Task Force.</p>
      <p>When it came to Takada, they never actually broke up and their relationship never truly ended. The whole business with L and being incarcerated for over fifty days while L determined if he was Kira pretty much put on it on indefinite hold. He did want to see Takada again someday, and maybe, one day, explain everything to her. And that he had not abandoned her like some misogynistic chad.<br/>With Dana, it was a difficult issue, and it saddened him every time he thought about it.</p>
      <p>And if he was being generous, he would even throw the Shinigami Valtros into the mix that he met on Cameron Cross's yacht. She has disguised herself as a beautiful vibrate woman under servitude to Cross. Light had sex with her in a moment of willful bliss, losing his virginity to her.</p>
      <p>Light brushed back Astuko's hair with his right hand and saw her wound clearly now. The blood had congealed and was beginning to form a seal, but would still need medical attention.</p>
      <p>Astuko gently took his left hand, and asked, "What happened? Did Icarus hurt you?"</p>
      <p>Light winced. "Sort of. He threatened to kill you if I didn't 'erase' your information from my hand. He demanded I do so with a piece of glass he smashed from the Lamborghini." She looked at the driver's side window. "It was merely an intimidation tactic and it will heal. But" —he smiled— "I'm afraid I'm going to need your phone number again. This time we'll swoop SIM contacts instead."</p>
      <p>"Deal," she said, and then sealed with a kiss to his lips.</p>
      <p>He kissed her back. He tasted her lips and they were delicious.</p>
      <p>Light knew they should leave, but he kept kissing her, and he didn't want it to end. They had both survived a crazed lunatic who had threatened to kill them both and their injuries needed attending to.</p>
      <p>He had no choice now but to inform the other members of the task force of the circumstances with Icarus. There was no way he could hide the injury to his left hand from them. Icarus had freed himself and killed the U.S .Marshal escorting him to Japan. Those were the facts. His blood at the scene and their injuries could be easily explained with a story he would create. And he knew Astuko would back him up.</p>
      <p>It would be a story to use and it would sound believable enough, the Death Note uninvolved. It would be the perfect alibi.</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Light Tells All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they broke the kiss, a string of spittle bridged their mouths.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Light felt like he was a teenager in love. He remembered back to how he felt when he was with Dana Chika, his first girlfriend and the first love of his life. That warm feeling in his heart had returned. He and Dana were the envy of so many in middle school and then later during his freshmen year in high school. Even Demetre Draycott, his best friend, was jealous of their relationship, he later admitted. Demetre had also been secretly in love with her. When Dana left Light, he was devastated.</p>
      <p>Dana and Demetre eventually found each other in the Savant Society, Light learned.</p>
      <p>Light was conflicted about how he felt about it. He was happy for his friend and yet jealous at the same time. He was also angry that Dana had abandoned him without a trace for five years before popping back up with Demetre. He still had feelings for her. She was his first love and one he would never forget.</p>
      <p>Then when Dana died at the hands of an ex-NPA cop named Zurn Wellington enacting a revenge against Demetre for stopping an assassin Zurn hired to kill Light, Light vowed to avenge her death.</p>
      <p>To date, Light had been unable to kill Zurn. Zurn Wellington was protected from being killed by the Death Note. Ryuk had told him that a small red x appeared next to a person's name when they are unable to be killed by the notebook. It was a loophole when it came to its power. But Ryuk said he didn't know how to do it. Somehow, Demetre had figured it out and was also protected.</p>
      <p>Light was confused about how he felt about Demetre and his best friend since childhood. If it wasn't for Demmy, would Dana would still be alive?</p>
      <p>Demetre was an unknown factor in the Death Note brand new world Light was trying to create. If Demetre never picked up a Death Note, would things be different for Light at this point? Did Demetre have some sort of influence in how far Light had gotten with his plans? Or was that mere conjecture?</p>
      <p>Light still thought of Demetre as his friend, but he doubt Demetre felt the same. Light viciously killed Demetre's grandfather with the Death Note while attempting to outwit L. He didn't recognize the name when he wrote it down back then and Demetre's grandfather turned out to be innocent of a crime of embezzlement. Light had apologized, but words meant nothing without action to back it up. And after killing L, Demetre probably felt Light's apology despite Light sincerely meaning it were hollow words.</p>
      <p>But that was a separate issue. He would deal with both Demetre and Zurn in due time.</p>
      <p>Light looked at Astuko with a passion he thought he had forgotten since Dana left him. Her eyes glittered like she was under some sort of spell, an ecstasy that some drugs were known to induce. But this look she gave him was as natural as love itself. She was truly in love with him and he felt the same way. He never thought he would fall in love with anyone else other than Dana, but Astuko brought out a side of him that he had suppressed long ago, because he didn't want to be hurt again.</p>
      <p>Emotion was the enemy of logic if he wanted a brand new world. He knew he would have to sacrifice his very soul and his own happiness to reorder the world, but he couldn't help it, and he wanted to scream it out loud that he loved Astuko Tairabayashi. He wanted to make love to Astuko again, but properly. That would come later, he promised himself. Secretly, of course. Or he might find his genitals removed one day when he awoke from an induced drugged coma with Misa holding a kitchen knife.</p>
      <p>Now that she knew about the Death Note and Ryuk, he didn't have to hide it, and he could be himself here. He wanted to be with Astuko, but then what about Misa?</p>
      <p>Could he just kill her with an accident? That was not a good idea. He was just coming back from L's funeral. Another mysterious like death would be too suspicious. He would deal with Misa in some other way. That would come later, too.</p>
      <p>In the meantime, he would play things to the chest. He <em>had</em> Misa, but he <em>wanted</em> Astuko. And he felt a little mischievous that he had two women who wanted him.</p>
      <p>"Would you two like to be alone?" said Ryuk. Light eyed him incredulously. "Should I go look for Icarus? This place is pretty big. Lots of storage space. He could be hiding in here and you'd never find him."</p>
      <p>"On the contrary," Light said, pointing at the red splotches on the floor at his feet. Astuko looked. "No need for hide and seek. We can just follow the blood trail. Icarus is bleeding out heavily. We should determine if he's dead or alive in any case, he knows about me." He took out the handcuffs from his pocket that Astuko had left near his seat. "We'll use these, the same cuffs he wanted Astuko to put on me."</p>
      <p>"How does Icarus know you're Kira?" Astuko wondered.</p>
      <p>"He has something called the 'Shinigami Eyes'," Light explained. "It's the ability whereby a Death Note user can see the name of people above their heads. If they don't see a person's lifespan with their name, then they know that person is in possession of a Death Note or is an owner." He had not told Astuko this before because he didn't think it was relative. He knew with all shocking news, it had to be taken incrementally to prevent an overload.</p>
      <p>Surprisingly, Astuko didn't look shocked. Instead she appeared intrigued.</p>
      <p>Light couldn't believe he had just told Astuko a fundamental secret of Kira's power, but he felt he could completely trust her. There was just something about Astuko that made him open up to her. Getting it all out in the open to someone who would actually listen was a huge weight off his shoulders. Like telling an unbiased stranger a problem without the embarrassment or shame of telling a family member.</p>
      <p>Light had felt completely alone in his plight to rid the world of evil even with Misa at his side, but now with Astuko he could be totally transparent with her. And she had accepted him with open arms.</p>
      <p>"Is that how you are able to make your judgements?" Astuko asked Light. "You can see people's names above their heads while you look at their face when writing their name down in the Death Note?"</p>
      <p>"Light refused the Shinigami Eyes when I offered them to him," Ryuk said instead. "With the deal, as per the contract with a Shinigami, a person would have to offer up half their remaining lifespan, and Light didn't want to do that. He said he wanted to reign in his brand new world for a very long time."</p>
      <p>Astuko looked worried. "But Icarus does have them?" she asked. "He made the deal with his Shinigami for them? So, he knows how to spell your name. That means he could kill you?"</p>
      <p>Light nodded. "He could, but I don't think he will, and at the very least, not yet," he said. "Icarus is curious about me much like a scientist is about a new virus. Wait, that didn't come out the way I wanted."</p>
      <p>Ryuk chuckled. "Kira is a virus upon the world, some would say," he said.</p>
      <p>Light didn't dignify that with a response.</p>
      <p>Light told Astuko what Icarus had told him about a childhood cancer he had suffered from. Icarus's Shinigami, whom Light had had yet still to see, saved his life, and cured it. As a thank-you gift, Icarus made the 'Eye Deal' with it. Icarus had said without the Shinigami's cure, he would not be alive today, so giving up half his life to it that should not have been his in the first place was worth it to him.</p>
      <p>Astuko rubbed the back of her head and she said it hurt. Light apologized for knocking her unconscious with a chop the back of her neck. He told her he originally didn't want her involved in the situation with Icarus and once he dealt with Icarus he would come back for her to awaken her.</p>
      <p>He touched the back of her head in a form of sentimentality and she enjoyed his touch.</p>
      <p>"You better finish off this issue with Icarus quickly or you might not be able to last, Light," said Ryuk with a smirk. "I can almost smell the pheromones geminating off you two, you're like two rabbits in heat."</p>
      <p>Light gave the Shinigami a hard look. He was a little embarrassed with the bluntness of the statement, but it had a ring of truth to it. His face flushed slightly. And yet, he knew Astuko was feeling it, too.</p>
      <p>Light cleared his throat. He eyed Ryuk skeptically, and said, changing the subject, "I didn't know Shinigami had the ability to heal?"</p>
      <p>Ryuk shrugged. "News to me," he said. "We are gods of death, not gods of remediation."</p>
      <p>Light mused. "I suspect there's more to Icarus than meets the eye," he said.</p>
      <p>"I listened closely to Icarus when he was telling you about himself, Light," Ryuk said. "And just saying, if his Shinigami could cure his cancer, what's to say it won't heal the gun shot wound, too?"</p>
      <p>Light's eyes widened. He then cursed himself for not thinking of that himself. His eyes darted around. Was Ryuk right? Was Icarus's secretive Shinigami healing his wound right now? They had to leave now.</p>
      <p>"I find it funny," Ryuk said. "What are the odd's that Light would met the older brother of Jasper Yuta on a plane back from L's funeral? Mind you, Light didn't kill Jasper Yuta, and we're not sure who did, but the kill did fall under the guise of Kira nonetheless because of the similar way it happened."</p>
      <p>Light gripped the baton in his hand tighter. He watched his surroundings. It was a good thing he had it, because his gun was useless without a magazine. He now had a heightened sense of anxiety watching for Icarus. But as long as Light had his baton, he doubt Icarus would attack.</p>
      <p>"It could have been Kyosuke Higuchi, the Third Kira," Light then said to Ryuk.</p>
      <p>Light then told Astuko about his stint with L and how he purposely relinquished the Death Note to hide from the detective who was hunting him. He had devised a plan to temporarily pass his power to another until he could retrieve it later. He also told her about a case that transpired within that time that involved Jasper Yuta. With some cohorts, Jasper Yuta stormed the Kira Task Force headquarters, and then tried to enact revenge for the death of his father, the serial killer known as 'The Child Butcher of Japan'. Jasper Yuta was later killed by Kira by a heart attack.</p>
      <p>Astuko said she remembered seeing a brief news segment about that. Yoma Yuta hung himself in his cell. Everyone said Kira caused it, and Kira was praised.</p>
      <p>Light went on and told Astuko after a thorough investigation that lasted months with L that ultimately forced L to release Light without any concrete evidence that he was Kira, he managed to re-appropriate the Death Note again. He wrote Kyosuke Higuchi's name down to reaffirm its ownership back to him. However, the Kira Task Force then took possession of the Death Note and he couldn't use it.</p>
      <p>He later appropriated a separate notebook from another Shinigami, Rem, after he manipulated the Shinigami into murdering L to save his secret. The funeral he and the Kira Task Force was returning from was for L and his associate. However, Light told this story in such a way that made Misa Amane out to be an idiot that Light merely used to achieve his goals and she meant absolutely nothing to him.</p>
      <p>Oddly enough, Astuko was indifferent to Misa as Light's partner. But Astuko knew about Misa, her being an actress, and it didn't seem to bother by her Misa manipulating herself into Light's life. Neither did Astuko sound jealous. Light was a very good lair about some things, but he was truthful about other things. And if he could, he would get rid of Misa.</p>
      <p>"But I can't be sure," Light said, about the two Death Notes he mentioned. "It wasn't until later did we learn others had similar gifts and there are more Death Notes out there, Icarus being an owner himself."</p>
      <p>"Don't forget about your friend Demetre Draycott," Ryuk added.</p>
      <p>Astuko looked surprised. "So Kira's power is shared? That's hard to wrap your head around. But if ancient people believed in a polytheism dynamic of many gods to explain natural things, then I suppose there could be distinctive gods of death with unique gifts. Who is Demetre Draycott?"</p>
      <p>Light lightly smiled. Astuko wasn't just a pretty face. She was smart too. "I'll tell you about him later," he said. <em>Maybe. He's another sore spot in my life, just like Dana.</em> "When it comes to Kira's powers," he went on with a different track of thought, "I wish Kira's powers were exclusive. That way, I wouldn't have to fight for supremacy. I dislike sharing the power. And I'm continuously learning of new Shinigami with far greater abilities than Ryuk. It's like I obtained some sort of Death Note Starter's Kit for the infirm."</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Spiritual Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Hey now, that's not nice!" Ryuk protested.</p>
      <p>Light cocked his head. "Sorry, but if you only helped me out a little more, watching me struggle to learn along the way, I might have not made a few unfortunate errors. And wasted so much time."</p>
      <p>"That was part of the fun," Ryuk said. "And the Death Note is a weapon of death. You picked it up and learned about it like any child would learn to walk. It's as simple as that."</p>
      <p>"If you were my parental guardian growing, Ryuk, I would have died from starvation, and still be crawling."</p>
      <p>Astuko chuckled under her breath.</p>
      <p>"And wetting your bed," Ryuk said with a smarmy grin. "Like the time I reversed what L did when he tested your mortality while you were sleeping." **</p>
      <p>Light frowned. "Bloody Shinigami! We made a pact that that would never be mentioned ever!"</p>
      <p>Astuko looked shocked. Light produced an embarrassed smile. "Don't pay attention to him, he's talking out of his ass."</p>
      <p>"At least I have one, you really do need to add some muscle. You're so thin."</p>
      <p>"Enough!"</p>
      <p>Astuko laughed. "I like his bony butt," she said.</p>
      <p>Light just rolled his eyes.</p>
      <p>"Anyway," Ryuk said, changing the subject, "I've learned my craft from some of the best Shinigami scholars in my realm. They taught me to be passive-aggressive. To obverse and only act when it is necessary. Take life, but don't be greedy about it unlike some other Shinigami. Some of the more vocal Shinigami scholars in my realm have been known to be disruptive. I keep my mouth shut. Protesting against the Shinigami King is a wise thing to do. You get banished."</p>
      <p>"Banished?" Light asked. "What do you mean?"</p>
      <p>"You get banished to any number of realms or worlds. Some Shinigami have even been banished here, to the Human World, and they have to live as humans but without their Death Notes. Shinigami can change their appearance to look like humans, they have this gift. But even though they don't have their own Death Note, it doesn't mean they can no longer use one to increase their lifespan. With the Shinigami Eyes, all they have to do is seek out a Death Note owner, and either take the Death Note away from them by killing them the way you humans murder each other, or snatch a few pages under the King's radar."</p>
      <p>"Do I have to worry about that?"</p>
      <p>"I'm not sure," Ryuk said with a shrug. "But with the Savant Society, and others, you may not have to worry about it, as there is so many others to pick from. I even heard rumour of an exiled Shinigami who enjoys hunting down his prey and collecting Death Notes like trophies. He even takes a part of them."</p>
      <p>"A part of them? You mean like bodies parts as in a hunter's trophy?" Astuko asked.</p>
      <p>Ryuk nodded.</p>
      <p>This was startling news to Light. He will have to be on the watch for this exiled Shinigami trophy hunter. He didn't want his skull to end up as some decorative piece on some god of death's fiery mantle.</p>
      <p>Ryuk went on about a short Shinigami rebellion that lasted about as long as an hour television program with commercials. Light brought up a similar war in 1896 called the Anglo-Zanzibar War that last approximately forty-five minutes that involved then Great Britain and a country then known by the Zanzibar Sultanate that was later swallowed by an Islamic collective becoming part of present day Kenya.</p>
      <p>Ryuk then said, The Shinigami King, better referred to as 'The 'Old Man', was very powerful, and he can make or dissolve any rule on a whim. He was an egotistical and megalomaniacal dictator.</p>
      <p>Light nodded. "We've had a few dictators like that in the Human World who demand complete and unbridled subjugation from others. I wouldn't want to cross him."</p>
      <p>"A few, Light?" Ryuk scoffed. "The Grand Canyon in Arizona can't hold all the dictators this world has given rise to over the many millennia starting way back to before Egypt and Ancient Mesopotamia."</p>
      <p>"I get it, we're a horrible species," Light said. "That's why I'm using the Death Note to change it. Humans keep falling into the same habits with every generation. With Kira, the world will change. Mark my words!"</p>
      <p>"You know, you and the Shinigami King share some similar qualities, Light," Ryuk said with a chuckle.</p>
      <p>Light didn't appreciate the comparison, changing the subject. "You said you learned your craft from some Shinigami scholars, Ryuk. How old are you? What's your origin?"</p>
      <p>Ryuk mused with a hand to his chin. "You know, I'm not sure. It's been so long I don't remember. We were all once something else and our availability to become Shinigami is determined by the life we led. Only the Shinigami King knows. He erases all our memories when we become his. And our appearance is determined by whatever the King chooses. Like I said to you, you would make a worthy Shinigami."</p>
      <p>"I wouldn't want to and I don't use the Death Note without probable cause," Light said. "To live like you do in your world without hope is like dying a slow death. I believe everyone serves a purpose, even those Kira kills. I wanted to become a cop like my father, but being Kira is so much more rewarding."</p>
      <p>"Like a vigilante on the mean streets of New York," Ryuk said. "All you need a costume." Ryuk laughed.</p>
      <p>Light scowled. "I'm doing what the police are unwilling to do. I take out the bad guys and encourage others to live honest lives. I'm not evil, as some say. I'm just…misunderstand. When I'm done, the world will be an orderly, just place, filled with honest, hard working people."</p>
      <p>"I never thought of the Death Note being used in such a way. I admit, I'm intrigued in how you're going to manage it, Light. So far, you've been very entertaining. I can't wait to see more."</p>
      <p>"You're forgetting something, Ryuk," Light said. "Your world may be drab and dark, but you can take back what you've learned here—my culture's philosophies—to help your people. It's okay to be a pacifist and sometimes it's best to just sit back and observe, but the worse thing you can do is just lay down and die. Never believe you can't change and unchangeable environment. Even when I'm long gone, you can still enjoy the richness of the Human World. You can use your power to help people just like Kira is. L believed Kira was just some crazy serial killer, but that is beyond the truth. Kira is helping stir the world to a new way of existence, a new reality, and it's along your way of thinking, Ryuk."</p>
      <p>"Huh? What do you mean?"</p>
      <p>"You know the saying: The best of all possible worlds? Well, why dream it when you can create that utopia? Statistics have Kira achieving the unbelievable, abolishing crime and war. The world is leading down an honest path now where the Human World will soon look upon itself and begin to create a new reality while working towards the betterment of loftier goals instead of selfish obtainment."</p>
      <p>"That sounds like a beautiful future," said Astuko smiling.</p>
      <p>Light agreed. "Therefore, I don't understand why so many people wish to stop Kira?"</p>
      <p>"Some times people are afraid of change, Light."</p>
      <p>Light looked at Astuko. "I admit that I got carried away when I first picked up the Death Note, but now with L gone and The Kira Task Force under my direct scrutiny as the new L, I can work more conscientiously and with singular purpose." <em>I do need to take care of a few things, however. The board members of the Yostuba Group will need to be eliminated. They know too much about Kira.</em> "I can kill criminals at will," he continued. "The world will reorder itself into a peaceful society where law and justice prevails."</p>
      <p>Astuko smiled and leaned up against Light's right shoulder. "And I want to be a part of it, Light," she said.</p>
      <p>"Of course," Light said with a smile. "And I'll enjoy having you at my side. A king always needs a queen." He once thought Kiyomi Takada, his university sweetheart, would one day fill that role, but things had a way of changing like the revolving seasons.</p>
      <p>"I have a humorous thought," said Astuko. "Why don't you and Ryuk look into each others eyes?" Astuko said with a little smile. Light looked at her incredulously. "No, I mean it," she continued. "I have a friend who is heavily into 'Occultism'—I bet she would love knowing about the Death Note, but I won't tell her— and she believes when eye contact is made between two individuals for a prolonged period of time, it initiates an invisible energy circuit where it can induce a form of euphoria subjected to visions. It's also possible that a heightened state of consciousness can be achieved triggering 'Remote Viewing'—where you can even see into a person's past life. You know the old saying: 'the eyes are the window to the soul'? Well, it may have more meaning than just wordplay. I'm told it's a practice known as 'Eye-Gazing'."</p>
      <p>"Like Shinigami Eyes?" Ryuk poised.</p>
      <p>"I'm not sure, I've never tried it." Astuko shrugged. "Will I be able to have my own Shinigami one day?"</p>
      <p>Ryuk shrugged. "I don't know. You'll have to ask Light."</p>
      <p>Light's brow rose when she looked up at him. "It's a possibility, but I wouldn't know where to start," he said. "Ryuk just dropped the Death Note and I picked it up. It was as simple as that."</p>
      <p>Ryuk produced a toothy grin. "Light's too smart to believe in something as a silly as Occultism. The thing about occultism is, it's a series of supernatural beliefs and practices considered to neither fall under religion nor science, encompassing such phenomena as mysticism, spirituality, and magic, in terms of any otherworldly agency. Light is more of a pragmatist and a realist."</p>
      <p>Astuko gave Ryuk a curious look. "Impressive," she said. "That is exactly right, but I can understand Light's skepticism. Most people are unbelievers until they become more involved in it. Who would have thought that Shinigami and Death Note's existed? If something like books of death are real, other things can be. It's just like sex. You don't know how good it is until you try it with someone."</p>
      <p>Light blushed and Ryuk chuckled under his breath.</p>
      <p>"So, maybe we should try it?" Astuko said.</p>
      <p>"Sex? I think you and Light already did it in the washroom?" Ryuk said. "I'm not interested."</p>
      <p>Astuko blushed. "Not that," she said. "I meant, 'Eye-Gazing'. Maybe it could work between a human and Shinigami because of your unique spiritual connection with the Death Note?"</p>
      <p>Light mentally scoffed at the idea. "Maybe later, we need to leave before Icarus comes back," he said, unwittingly looking into Ryuk's ruby eyes. He suddenly noticed they appeared to glower with the same sinisterness during their first encounter in his bedroom. "We have to…"</p>
      <p>A moment passed as he stared into Ryuk's eyes. A fog suddenly filled Light's brain. His reflection became distorted and rounded within them. His eyes went cross-eyed and he suddenly began to felt a little dizzy.</p>
      <p>Ryuk fluttered his eyes. "You like my eyes, Light?" he said with humorous tone.</p>
      <p>Light blinked and then glared at the Shinigami. "Don't ever flutter your eyes at me again, Ryuk."</p>
      <p>Astuko snickered. "Thanks right, I'm the only one who can do that," she said, with some levity.</p>
      <p>Light rolled his eyes and suppressed a smile.</p>
      <p>"You okay, Light? To be honest, you zoned out there for a few moments with a thousand yard stare," Ryuk remarked. "Maybe there is something to this 'Eye Gazing' thing? Did you see anything interesting? Or did you just really like the colour of my eyes?" The Shinigami chuckled.</p>
      <p>Light grumbled under his breath. "Just Shut up, Ryuk," he said. "And go find Icarus."</p>
      <p>"Right," Ryuk said back. "Be right back."</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <em>** (Ref to my story: "A Conscious Decision")</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A God's Power - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Icarus dragged himself through the maze of storage depots and baggage tie downs in the lower storage compartment of the plane leaving a trail of blood in his wake.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>He had had killed the U.S. Marshal and subdued the flight attendant, but like his namesake flying too close to the sun with his wax wings, he had over-reached with Light Yagami and it had cost him.</p>
      <p>He had let his guard down and became blinded with rage letting his emotions erupt.</p>
      <p>Yagami had given the fight attendant an electrified baton that he had totally missed. He figured when Yagami first found her handcuffed underneath the metal stairs, that was probably where he gave it to her. Astuko Tairabayashi had nothing on her except for Yagami's empty chambered gun when he first saw her, then knocked her out. He did cop a feel and remember that she has nice firm tits.</p>
      <p>He never thought Yagami's Shinigami would get involved and release the girl, that turned the tide.</p>
      <p>Agent William Donner had a primary weapon that Icarus acquired from him forcing him to hand it over with instructions written in Icarus's Death Note, but no other weapon was found on him when Donner was frisked after his death. He may have had have had a secondary weapon in his carry bag, who knows.</p>
      <p>During his battle with Yagami, after he was zapped by the baton, he dropped the agent's gun, falling out of his waistband. The distance between them was equal, but Yagami was taller and had a longer reach, so got to it first. In hindsight, Icarus knew he should have just killed Yagami when he had the chance.</p>
      <p>Icarus finally had had enough. He felt he had gotten far enough away from Light Yagami, and dropped. He leaned up against a large boxed crate and breathed out heavy.</p>
      <p>He held his stomach and cringed from the pain, the bullet still lodged inside. He knew it had ripped through inches of muscle and intestine that was causing internal bleeding. It hurt to breath. His grey hoodie was covered in crimson. He could taste blood and it began to drip out of the corners of his mouth.</p>
      <p>"Damn you, Yagami!" He spit out. Icarus gulped for air and it hurt with every intake. "I had you…"</p>
      <p>All the stars were aligned. Yagami was a Death Note user. But he had no intentions of killing him, he only wanted information. It was simple curiosity. And to avoid being exposed, he had hoped to persuade Yagami to hide the death of the U.S. Marshal's body until he was safety off the plane.</p>
      <p>That was until he learned about Jasper's death. Icarus burned with anger and rage that he couldn't avenge Jasper. And he couldn't believe Light Yagami was the twelve kid his father had initially planned to kill, known as 'The Child Butcher of Japan'. He knew about his father, the man was a psycho from the get-go, even when he was still with Icarus's adopted mother.</p>
      <p>But he never thought Jasper had been involved in those deaths. Jasper was young when Icarus's adopted father stole Jasper away and took him to Japan under a false name. It wasn't difficult to learn the truth, even with the letters Jasper secretly sent him and telling him what was happening in his life. Brothers knew their kin and blood was not always made family.</p>
      <p>Icarus couldn't believe that he would meet 'Kira' on this plane. It was like the gods had given him a gift, but then that stupid woman interfered. He knew he should have killed her when he had the chance, too.</p>
      <p>He coughed and spit up more blood.</p>
      <p>Was this it? Was he going to die? Even after his bout of cancer and the Shinigami that cured it. After everything he had done in his life, would this be his redemption? Would his Shinigami just throw up its hands and take the remainder of his lifespan and move on?</p>
      <p>Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his stomach and a glowing light envelope the spot. A ghostly silhouette manifested in front of him in the form of his shy Shinigami. She normally remained in the shadows and whispered in his ear whenever she wished to communicate, never appearing fully—but not this time. She looked at him and then at his wound and focused all her energy on repairing the damage.</p>
      <p>He looked upon the face of his guardian angel as she decided to appear fully. He smiled. His Shinigami was beautiful, godly, and a bonafide saint draped in royal but ancient garb.</p>
      <p>He grit his teeth as he felt his wound begin to heal, there was no reward without a little pain.</p>
      <p>It's healing power much like how it cured him of his childhood cancer was now repairing the tissue and organ damage. While his cancer was being healed, he was put into an induced coma by the Shinigami, but this time he was awake and it hurt like hell. But he refused to scream. Icarus felt every millimetre of the bullet's movement as the Shinigami cautiously drew it out, healing the tissue as it went along.</p>
      <p>The bullet dropped into his hand after she was finished and he exhaled with a deep heavy sigh of relief.</p>
      <p>The Shinigami sealed the wound and indicated with a soft spoken voice that there would be no scar. His right hand was also healed. In hindsight, it was stupid to smash the window of the yellow spider Lamborghini. But he admitted, the shock factor on Light Yagami's face was priceless.</p>
      <p>He lifted up his hoodie sweatshirt and looked at his stomach; no scar, no blood. However, his muscle fibres would take a little longer to heal. When he tried to move, he winced when they pulled.</p>
      <p>"Thank you," he said openly. "Once again, you've saved my life."</p>
      <p>It spoke to him softly and told him it would help him defeat Light Yagami. Icarus said no. He knew that if his Shinigami aided him directly and it resulted in Yagami's demise, the god of death would turn to crystallized ash. So, he opted to think of something else.</p>
      <p>"I'll take care of Light Yagami," Icarus said. "It was dumb to challenge him like that."</p>
      <p>His Shinigami asked him what to do about the dead U.S. Marshal?</p>
      <p>No ideas came to him. "I guess I'm in a bit of a tight spot," he said.</p>
      <p>"<em>Don't look so down, Icarus,</em>" came a disembodied voice. Icarus looked up, but he couldn't see anyone else. The voice was male and not Light Yagami's. "<em>All is not lost. Light Yagami is simpleminded in his mindset. You must have faith that you can teach him a valuable lesson.</em>"</p>
      <p>Icarus shifted, as a being suddenly came into focus, solidifying it form near his Shinigami, close to a bulkhead. He looked at this entity and took in its ostentatious appearance.</p>
      <p>It smiled broadly with bright white teeth as it cupped its hips. It had pale skin and dark blood red hair, wearing light bagger grey paints with a tied off black cloth belt. His eclectic ensemble also included black boots, a red, open-chest, sleeveless vest—with toned muscles—and light grey gloves that reached up to his elbows, decorated with white palms, black fingers, and red fingernails.</p>
      <p>There were also ceremonial black lined tattoos running horizontal along the entity's rip cage and two across his throat (like a double collar) with vertical tattoos running down his face, curved around his cheeks. His eyes were a bright cobalt blue with glimmering, kaleidoscopic pupils, and shades of red eyeshadow. He wasn't very tall, only a little over five feet, but he looked like a teenager of seventeen.</p>
      <p>"Greetings Icarus, albeit that not being your real nickname," said the entity, standing confident. "You may call be Crusade. I'm a spiritual being from the Astral Plane and holder of <em>The Book of the First Dawn</em>. I've been watching you for quite some time, ever since you and your Shinigami hooked up. It saved you from a rather nasty bout of terminal cancer when you were a child, I recall. Tsk, tsk! You humans do enjoy poisoning yourselves. Only within the last two thousand years has this ravaging disease killed so many of your fellow species with the increase of artificial hormones and preservatives in your food crops.</p>
      <p>"I was surprised that a god of death would choose to help a you instead of killing you. Of course, the trade off was favourable to both parties. You sold half your lifespan—that which would not have been yours if you had died—and gave it to the Shinigami to get the Shinigami Eyes. I can honestly say, from that point on, and with all your recent history to boot, you have, indeed, garnered my utmost attention. Quite entertaining! This is why I wanted to introduce myself to you now and perhaps barter a deal?"</p>
      <p>"Deal? What kind of deal?" said Icarus, getting to his feet. Icarus was taller than Crusade by a good foot. He looked at the entity, but not with disrespect. "What can I offer you? I already have a covenant with a Shinigami. I will not break that contract for anything."</p>
      <p>"Caring is sharing, as your species often say," Crusade said.</p>
      <p>Icarus shook his head.</p>
      <p>Crusade waved a hand about. "You misunderstand me. I have no wish to implore you break your contract with—" He looked around.<br/>Icarus's Shinigami had disappeared, he hadn't noticed with Crusade's appearance. He opened his mouth to call her, but then decided against it.</p>
      <p>"Boy, she is shy," Crusade remarked. "She will not even appear to me. Best be careful with this one. A woman scorn, and you know the rest. She's very territorial with you. I guess she cares for you. Shinigami aren't supposed to care about their handlers. One day, they need to kill them. It's part of the contract."</p>
      <p>
        <em>Who is this jerk? And how come he knows this much about Shinigami?</em>
      </p>
      <p>"But I digress. I want to offer you a deal to help you defeat Kira."</p>
      <p>"If you know about me and my Shinigami, then you obviously know about Light Yagami," said Icarus. "He's no problem. I can beat him barehanded and I would have chocked the life out of him if it wasn't for that damn bitch! I swear if I get a second chance, I'll make her pay!"</p>
      <p>"If you wish, I can kill her right now?" Crusade offered. "I have no qualms one way or another, and it will not kill me, unlike it would a Shinigami. As you know, if a Shinigami kills for its handler, it will die."</p>
      <p>Crusade turned his shoulders slightly to show off a small leather holster back pack with an open top flap. Inside was a thick, silver bound book. He reached back with his right hand and took it out. On the front cover was a symbol: a silver triangle with a cross at its centre. "Consider yourself one of the privileged few amongst your race to ever look upon this book: a cosmic book of the ages," Crusade said. "History is written within this book, both creation and destruction. In fact, two other books were created from a page of this book, one of whom you are aware of, while the other, and there is only one such book of its kind, is owned by someone else; a book of life. Two sides of the same coin, but enough about that."</p>
      <p>Icarus looked at "The Book of the First Dawn" unimpressed. Other than a fancy binding, it didn't look anything less like a Death Note. "What do you want? What is this deal?"</p>
      <p>"Ah, the direct approach," said Crusade. "I like it when people get to the point. I'm here to offer you the power of the ages, untold wealth, and knowledge. The only thing you have to do it sign my book."</p>
      <p>"Hell no! This is trick. I write my name in your book and I die in forty-seconds. No deal man!"</p>
      <p>Crusade paused and cocked his head. "Um…" he muttered. "This is not a Death Note and you will not die once your name is covenanted on its pagers. In truth, you will become greater than Kira, a living god. You will even surpass Light Yagami in godliness amongst your species. Like Heracles in the Greek legend, but without the twelve trails. I think we can skip the tests to see if you are worthy. I know you are. Being an aficionado of Greek legend, naming yourself after legendary lore, I need not have to tell you of this story? About Icarus and his waxed wings?"</p>
      <p>"No, you don't," Icarus said. "Go on."</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A God's Power - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Crusade smiled smugly. "Yes, of course," he said. "You're well educated and smart, just like your kid brother. I didn't know Jasper personally, but like you, I watched him from afar. It was too bad 'Kira' killed him. Ultimately, it was Light Yagami's fault. Your family and Yagami's have a lot of history together."</p>
      <p>Icarus became angry.</p>
      <p>"Hand me the bullet your Shinigami pulled out of you," Crusade then said, extending out a hand. "It has been in direct contact with you. I'll need it as a conduit to grant you the gift I wish to bestow."</p>
      <p>Icarus looked at his right hand and then extended it, handing over the bullet. His angry subsided, wondering what Crusade would do with it. The moment it had impacted with his body the tip of the bullet concave into itself and now looked nothing more than a metal pebble.</p>
      <p>Crusade took it and placed it on a plain page of his book when he opened it. "With your permission, I will enchant this fragment of metal with my power," he said. "But in order to do so, you need 'own it'. Write your name on the page where it sits. It will then belong only to you."</p>
      <p>Icarus narrowed his gaze. He had serious doubts.</p>
      <p>He then heard the voice of his Shinigami whisper in his ear. It told him that Crusade was unknown to her and to be weary of him. She warned him not to make a deal with a devil.</p>
      <p>Icarus weighed his Shinigami's advise, but he wanted power. He wanted it to crush Yagami. "Where do I sign?" Crusade stepped his fingers with his left hand and a pen with a long feathery tip suddenly appeared on the page. Icarus took it and wrote his full name down.</p>
      <p>The moment Icarus finished, the pen disappeared from his hand, and something happened to his name. The black ink he wrote it down with turned red and was then was absorbed into the page. The page itself then turned blood red. The bullet fragment then melted into the page and disappeared.</p>
      <p>"What's it doing? What happened to the bullet fragment?"</p>
      <p>"It's judging you, to see if you're worthy of the cosmic gift I hereby wish to grant you," said Crusade. "But trust me, it's merely a formality. Nothing to be concerned about. Sorry, I forget to mention this part."</p>
      <p>Icarus clenched his teeth. He felt cheated. Was he going to die now, tricked by this cosmic charlatan? Then he thought not. Something about Crusade caused him to be weary, but not to fear him. His Shinigami would safeguard him. She didn't have to kill, only protect Icarus from harm.</p>
      <p>There was a small <em>BING!</em> like an egg timer. Icarus blinked bewildered, even a little bemused.</p>
      <p>"Congratulations! We have struck an accord. Cosmic power will now be granted to you." Crusade shut the book and opened up a compartment in the back. He took out a small, red marble, half the size of a jawbreaker. "It's been transformed, but this was the bullet fragment. In order to finalize this wonderful gift, you must do one last thing, and swallow it. Only then, will the cosmic power become yours."</p>
      <p>Crusade passed the red marble to Icarus. Icarus took it and rolled it around in an open palm. He looked back at Crusade, who smiled at him with what Icarus could only construe as sly grin. Was this trick? Was this like some sort of drug that would make Icarus obey Crusade and make him do anything?</p>
      <p>Crusade cocked his head. "Think of it as a super vitamin if you have doubts," he said. "Sorry I don't have any water to wash it down with. And put your mind at ease that it's not some kind of mind control drug."</p>
      <p>
        <em>Did Crusade read my mind? That was exactly what I wondered?</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Wait a minute," said Icarus with concern. This was just too bizarre. "I'm not swallowing this. How do I know this won't cause me to suffer from, say, erectile disfunction, or something? I need my wingman."</p>
      <p>Crusade looked at Icarus's crotch, then looked up. "If you want, I could make it bigger, too. As big as you want. As thick and as long as a horse when risen. I hear the females of your species like 'big boys'. But it would difficult to hide. Would that give you added incentive that I'm not pulling the wool over your eyes?"</p>
      <p>Crusade's brow twitched. "Nah, I'm big enough as it is," he said, giving a confident smile.</p>
      <p>Crusade shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. I really don't care how you take it. One orifice is as good as the other, but it must be taken internally. Then you'll see the power you'll be granted. And if you wish to increase the size of your penis, that will be up to you."<br/>Icarus curled a lip.</p>
      <p>"Do not take it, you don't know what it will do," his Shinigami finally spoke up, briefly appearing. Crusade looked at her and he smiled. She was pleasing to the eyes. "You will be sorry!"</p>
      <p>His Shinigami had never spoken to him like that before. Was that a threat or a warning? Did she know something Icarus didn't? But he wanted power and this new cosmic gift would give it to him.</p>
      <p>"Fine, I'll swallow it." Icarus gulped it down.</p>
      <p>Seconds passed, but Icarus didn't feel any different. Then clutched his head in pain and collapsed to his knees, eyes shut.</p>
      <p>His Shinigami screamed at him. "<em>OUR CONTRACT IS NOW VOID! YOU FOOL!</em>"</p>
      <p>"No! That's not possible!" Icarus said back through clenched teeth, eyes open.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Did Crusade cancel out contract? Lied to me?</em>
      </p>
      <p>"<em>YOU ARE MINE! I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE HAVE YOU! NEVER! HOW DARE YOU! I SAVED YOUR LIFE AND NOW YOU BETRAY OUR CONSUMMATION?</em>"</p>
      <p>Consummation? But their relationship was nothing like a marriage? Icarus never thought of her like that.</p>
      <p>"JADE!" He shouted her name over the pain.</p>
      <p>Icarus's eyes teared up and he clenched his teeth so tightly that he thought they were going to break.</p>
      <p>Suddenly, the screaming and the pain stopped, and Icarus no longer felt Jade's presence. Like she had been ripped out of him. He looked at Crusade.</p>
      <p>"Your contract with the Shinigami Jade is over," Crusade said. "She would only be a nuisance. I cast her away. You no longer need her. Let's call our new pact something exalting. I know, let's called it: '<em>The Icarus Contract</em>', that's an excellent nomenclature. I warned you about Jade, but even I didn't realize she had such a hellish and jealous streak. She cared for you, Icarus. More than you knew. But I saved her the anguish of having to kill you, as per your contract. I will protect you now. And you can use your newfound power as you see fit. I won't place any restrictions on it. You're only as limited as your imagination."</p>
      <p>"She saved my life and I owe her!" Icarus said. "I need to get Jade back!"</p>
      <p>"You already gave her half your lifespan for saving you, that was your payment," said Crusade. "Your cancer is gone and your life has been extended. The universe was reordered when Jade saved your life. You were supposed to die years ago. Shinigami are not supposed to save humans, they are gods of death for a reason like the fabled Grim Reaper. I'm surprised the Shinigami King accepted what Jade did, but he has his reasons. But don't fear Jade's wrath. She cannot kill you now. I won't allow it. I'm a cosmic god and now you have a portion of my power. Use it wisely, Icarus."</p>
      <p>Icarus nodded as he looked at his hands in awe. "I can do anything with it?"</p>
      <p>"Anything, Icarus," said Crusade.</p>
      <p>He and Jade had been together for a long time, but Jasper had been his brother for even longer. Crusade was right. He had had already paid Jade back for saving his life giving her half his lifespan. He no longer had the Shinigami Eyes, but that didn't matter anymore. He was thankful to her for everything she had given him, but it was now time to take things up a notch!</p>
      <p>Light Yagami had to pay for his crimes and now Icarus had the power to crush him.</p>
      <p>"I will avenge Jasper's death!" Icarus said.</p>
      <p>Crusade smiled broadly. "I can't wait to see it," he said.</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Death Scrolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astuko gazed into Light's eyes and he smiled. She was so beautiful, like an angel from the fabled heavens if he was the religious type. But thanks to the Death Note, he would never be able to go to Heaven, or Hell for that matter. It was some place called MU where he was destined for, whatever that was. Theoretically, it may have been short for "<span>M</span>ulti-<span>U</span>niverse" like in American superhero comics. But he doubt it. However, it would be nice one day to explore the universe metaphysically.</p><p>Light had visited the Shinigami Realm once. It was dab, grey and barren, and very unfriendly. There was nothing exciting to see, and all he could see were the bones of dead Shinigami, which was ironic, since Shinigami were already 'gods of death' and were deceased.</p><p>He did meet one Shinigami there called Killiogi, who turned out to hate Light immediately and thought his presence on his home world was blasphemy, and was instantly hostile to him. He could understand the feeling. When Spanish landed to America, they were hostile to the natives, inadvertently gave them unknown diseases and slaughtered them, when they began to colonize. But Light only wished to learn more about Shinigami, not conquerer them. He had the Death Note on his own world to do that.</p><p>Light looked at Astuko, she suddenly had a weird expression on her face.</p><p>She stared past him at something out of his visual spectrum of range. Ryuk said she was a 'Special Human'. What was Astuko seeing something? Light turned, but saw nothing. Oh, god! It is Icarus's Shinigami? Ryuk didn't need to go find Icarus. His Shinigami had found them!</p><p>"Astuko, where it is?" he asked. "What direction is the Shinigami?"</p><p>"Light! Watch out!" Astuko shouted.</p><p>But it was too late!</p><p>Something backslapped Light across the face and the impact sent him flying back and down to the floor. The baton flew out of his hand and rolled to someplace he didn't see. He glanced around for his attacker. There was nothing present but Astuko and Ryuk.<br/>"Light!" said Astuko racing to his side, kneeing down. "Are you okay? Looking at his face.</p><p>Light asked, "What just hit me?"</p><p>Astuko didn't answer him for a moment.</p><p>Ryuk looked towards empty space. "Hello, and who may you be, fellow Shinigami?" asked Ryuk.</p><p>There was a pause and suddenly Ryuk looked down to the floor.</p><p>Astuko also looked. Then said, "The Shinigami just dropped a Death Note to the floor, she said to Light. Astuko then pointed at herself. "You want <em>me</em> to pick it up?"</p><p>"Astuko, what are you seeing? What is it saying?" Light demanded. "What does the Shinigami look like?" Was it grotesque, clownish, or beautiful (as if taking human form like Valtros**)</p><p>"After getting over the initial shock, it—she—looks quite majestic," Astuko replied. "Should I pick it up?"</p><p>Light questioned that. Was this Icarus's Shinigami? Was Icarus dead from the gunshot wound and it had not healed him, or got to him in time, like it did with his childhood cancer and now wanted another handler to remain in the Human World? Ryuk had dropped his Death Note and Light picked it up, but from what Light understood of their nature, Shinigami didn't enjoy being entrapped by humans. They just wanted to be entertained. So, why would this Shinigami choose Astuko to become the Death Note's new owner?</p><p>"If you do pick it up, Astuko, you'll become the notebook's owner," stated Light. "It's a life changing experience. Are you willing to sacrifice everything you know for this new reality?"</p><p>"I can see it even without touching the Death Note, Light," Astuko answered. "A new reality has already touched me. However it happened, the hit to my head gave me a second sight to see Shinigami. I want to help you in your plight to rid the world of evil. I'm going to pick it up."</p><p>Astuko went over and picked something up. Light couldn't see it. She was acting like some sort a pantomime mime performing for an audience. She held something like a book, opened it up, and then held it in her hands. She then began to recite the rules of the Death Note, Light knew them well. This proved that she was now holding a Death Note.</p><p>She turned and smiled at him when she had finished.</p><p>Astuko extended her seemingly empty hand out partially grasping something with it. Light sat up, and reached out, and touched the invisible object. He touched a Death Note. There was a momentary flutter of energy that overcame him and suddenly he looked upon both the notebook and its Shinigami.</p><p>Light's brow rose, intrigue, as he found himself looking at a strikingly, beautiful woman, a Shinigami with a human appearance (like Valtros on board the CROSSBOUND, a yacht owned by the late Cameron Cross, and a Death Note owner, that he had tangled with only months back).</p><p>She had short, purple hair, and adorned in ancient Greek attire with a head-dress and clothing made of fine silks. She had a short tunic coloured in a deep purple and tight dark leggings with long black boots. Overtop of her clothes, she wore gold body armour, arm gauntlets, and armbands. To finish it off, she wore a necklace with pentagram within a circle. Oddly enough, the five-pointed star symbol was supposed to protect against evil spirits. Light found it ironic that a god of death was wearing one.</p><p>"Your arrogance knows no bounds, Light Yagami," the Shinigami spoke. She was angry. "You are not as significant as you think you are, but you are still important enough in your work as <em>Kira</em>. But because of this encounter with Icarus, with you" —she pointed at him— "I've lost my anchor to this world! Therefore, I need another. I have chosen Astuko Tairabayashi. I cared for Icarus—I will not tell you his real name—but no longer does he hold a place in my heart. I saved Icarus's life, but he betrayed me for another with greater power without a second thought. You humans are all so selfish!"</p><p>Light stood next to Astuko. The Shinigami was a little over six feet tall, but other than her appearance, she seem unassuming. "What should we call you?"</p><p>"My name is Jade," she said.</p><p>"The name suits you," Astuko mused. She didn't appear frightened by this new god of death. "In Occultism, Purple Jade is a stone of mirth and happiness. It can purify an aura and dispel any negative feelings. It also allows for spontaneity and a joy for life to fill the soul, spilling over to others. It can also enhance an appreciation for the Divine Order in all things. Your name is beautiful."</p><p>"Thank you," Jade said with the thinnest of smiles. "The Shinigami King chose it for me. I don't know why."</p><p>Light theorized it may have had something to do with the colour purple.</p><p>Jade looked at Ryuk. "You—Ryuk—I know where you <em>came</em> from," she said. "It's a common tale amongst us more <em>mature</em> Shinigami, my sentience surpassing even that of Egypt's oldest kingdom."</p><p>Light immediately recalled his history. That would make Jade over 4700 years old.</p><p>Jade continued. "You were once a human, turned god of death, after you used a particular scroll given to you by an ancient Shinigami. I was there in ancient Rome and I watched you kill whomever you pleased, people you believed that were committing evil. You claimed you were doing it for justice!"</p><p>Ryuk pointed at his face. "I was a Death Scroll user? I've heard of those, but they were replaced with books a long time ago. How did I die?"</p><p>"Horribly," said Jade, shaking her head. "You were torn to pieces by horses and then the parts of your body were sown back together and nailed to a cross. You looked much like you do now only shorter and more grotesque. How do I know this? Because I was your Shinigami."</p><p>Light was shocked. There had been so many strange happenstances on his plane. First, he met the older brother of Jasper Yuta, and now he learned Ryuk was once a Death Note user, and Jade had been his Shinigami, it was an accidental reunion. It excited Light to learn this. Death Notes were one scrolls and that stood to reason since papyrus/paper was mainly used in ancient times. Paper made from papyrus was the chief writing material in ancient Egypt. It was later adopted by the Greeks and was used extensively in the Roman Empire, <em>papyrus</em> having its origin approximately 5,000 years ago. It was used not only for the production of books (in roll or scroll form) but also for correspondence and legal documents.</p><p>Ryuk shrugged. "Nice story, but I don't remember any of it," he said, then shrugged. "Who cares really? I'm a Shinigami now and I'm here with Light. I want to be entertained, and so far, Light has provided me with quite a lot of it. The past is the past."</p><p>"Typical Shinigami," said Jade snidely. "You can't get past your own desires and wants. There is so much more to the universe and even humanity than just the hyperbole to be entertained by them. This is why, initially, I chose to help Icarus and to cure his cancer, because I saw potential in him. But over the years, and his criminality, that potential dwindled to the point of questioning myself for helping him. He became a cog of his own conception when I looked back into his family's history. Serial killers and thieves."</p><p>This fascinated Light. Not the part about the Yuta family history, but that Jade had knowledge of the ancient past. He could learn from the Shinigami. And now that she was Astuko's god of death, and Astuko was his ally, both associations could benefit him greatly in his brand new world.</p><p>"And yet, humanity is inundated with such creatures that prey on themselves," Jade went on. "You are the only species on this planet who hunt yourselves for sport. While some Shinigami enjoy that sort of thing, I despise it. You humans have so much potential, but you continue to fight amongst yourselves. Unless something changes, you will destroy everything!"</p><p>"I agree with you," Light said. "And this is why I wish to change things."</p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>** Valtros is a Shinigami from my story "The Crossbound Incident"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Ancient Origins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've seen what you've done, Light Yagami," Jade said, "and your methods are raw and uncouth. But your ideology does have merit. Yet, you need a more refined way of conducting yourself. Without learning from history, your species is doomed to repeat it as I have witnessed time and time again. Even you."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Your ancestry in an interesting one, Light Yagami, and it goes back to ancient times. In a past life, you were a servant to a Roman Senator. Your descendants then migrated east and settled in ancient Japan. Somewhere within your ancestors' journey, you found a Death Note Scroll and began to use it. You took over from him" —she pointed to Ryuk— "and reordered your world. However, you were found out and executed. The scroll then returned to his rightful Shinigami owner and home."</p><p>Light's eyes beamed. "How did I reorder the world? Tell me! This information could help me now."</p><p>"You misunderstand me, Light Yagami," replied Jade. "You—or rather your ancestor—reordered <em>his</em> world, not the world as a whole. Even today, you share the same qualities as your ancestor did back then. You are even following the same path. Your ancestor used the Death Note Scroll to satisfy his carnal desires and a lust for ambition. Your ancestor didn't have it for very long, about five years."</p><p>"So, I have a history with the Death Note already…" Light said. "But you are wrong in my use of it. And I'm not following the same path. I don't use it for carnal desire or a lust for ambition. I'm using it to help the world." He paused. "Perhaps I was meant to acquire one and then finish the job my ancestor began?"</p><p>Ryuk came to stand next to Light. "That's hogwash, Light," he said dismissively. "Don't get a big head, Light. You picked up the Death Note by chance. Don't believe anything she says. We enjoy playing with humans. There was no divine, cosmic force that caused you to possess a Death Note. She's lying!"</p><p>Jade's eyes suddenly blazed with a fiery disdain. She swooped in and grabbed Ryuk by the throat and pushed him against the plane's inner haul. "Fool! You have had your memories erased, so I can possibly understand your ignorance. However, you need to learn respect for the Universal Construct!"</p><p>Jade gave Ryuk a forceful shove. Ryuk's body dimensionally transposed through the bulkhead. Ryuk was pushed out of the plane. Shinigami not could be killed by conventional human weapons, but could they harmed by other trans-dimensional beings?</p><p>"Ryuk!" Light said.</p><p>Before he picked up the Death Note and saw Ryuk for the first time, which almost scared the life out of him, Light thought creatures like Ryuk belonged only in horror movies. After Ryuk, he became to believer in all sorts of things that the average human would probably die of fright from.</p><p>This reminded Light of the time he saw Ryuk fade dimensionally on a public bus as bullets began to fly from Kiichiro Osoreda, a known drug dealer and murderer after he touched the Death Note, seeing Ryuk when he tried to rob the bus take for that day. Light was on a date with a girl at the time. He made the event happen, testing the limits of the Death Note and writing everything on a page. It worked perfectly and it gave raise to other ideas Light would later have use for with the notebook.</p><p>Light remembered the god of death had wings and Ryuk would be fine. It was just the suddenness of the attack that was startling. Ryuk was no doubt spreading his black feathery wings right now to avoid from plummeting to earth. And as Light figured, Ryuk then reemerged back into the plane through the bulkhead, his black wings flapping. The moment his feet touched the floor, they disappeared to his back.</p><p>"That was rude," Ryuk said. He checked himself over. He looked back. "What did I ever do to you?"</p><p>"Fool!" said Jade. "Why do you allow this troglodyte to control you? Do Shinigami have no shame?"</p><p>Astuko gasped, she was her Shinigami now, and she was with Light.</p><p>"Troglodyte?" Light repeated shocked. The very term meant cave dweller or barbarian. He was neither. Light considered himself a sophisticated person and more intelligent than most. "Ryuk can do whatever he wants. Our only connection is through the Death Note. To tell you the truth, he does very little for me. He likes to watch me squirm. I had no help from him when I was battling L."</p><p>"That what makes him a fool," Jade said. "He can help you, he just can't harm anyone for you. The Shinigami King is specific on this point. He wrote a law that punishes Shinigami for aiding a handler if it means the demise of someone, but he allows assistance to a handler if it provides the advancement for entertainment purposes. He may be watching us right now. You are a celebrity in the Shinigami Realm and a lot them are watching what it occurring down here. How you've used the Death Note has interested some, but it has also incest others. You have acted asininity towards your fellow race!"</p><p>"Wait!" Astuko interjected. "He's helped humanity as Kira. Light should be commended."</p><p>Light grew angry. "I'm not a criminal with my actions! I've given humanity hope for a better tomorrow away from the ravages of war and crime. People feel safer now that Kira is watching over them. I'm following the rules of the Death Note. How dare you judge me? I'm an avenger of justice!"</p><p>Jade's eyes glowered with hatred as if the very notion of a rebuke infuriated her. She separated her hands in front of her to form some sort of purple bubble. Light stood back. Was it a weapon?</p><p>"Stop!" Astuko said, standing between them. "What is that?"</p><p>"Nothing more than an air bubble," Jade explained. "As I said, I cannot kill, but I can educate."</p><p>"Don't attack Light," Astuko said. "He and I are allies now. If you are my Shinigami now, Jade, then please trust me. I believe in Light. The world needs to change. And Light can make it happen."</p><p>Jade eyed Light dubiously, but then lowered her arms. "Fine, I will give you a chance, Light Yagami. I can feel Astuko trusts you. Her expression shows no deception."</p><p>Light breathed out a sigh of relief, then cleared his throat. He winced at the pain in his left hand, with all the excitement and adrenaline, he had forgotten about it. Now that he calmed down, it came back. But he tried to put is aside and force on the situation in front of him. "You and Astuko are now handler and Shinigami," he said, glancing at her Death Note. "I welcome you, Jade. Tell me, is Icarus dead?"<br/>"On the contrary, Light Yagami," suddenly came Icarus's voice. He walked from behind the rear of the yellow Lamborghini. "I'm alive and kicking. Thanks to Jade. I, at least, owe her thanks for that. The gunshot would may have killed me as you can see from the blood on my sweatshirt. Nice shot!"</p><p>Light saw Icarus's hoodie sweatshirt, a blood stain covered the entire front.</p><p>Light scowled. "I should have aimed for your head, a sure kill shot," he said with disappointment. "But it wouldn't have mattered, would it?" He eyed Jade.</p><p>"Jade has saved my life twice now," Icarus said, "but I'm afraid she only gets one thank you gift. I did feel a little guilty for," he shrugged, "well, you know, Jade. But now I see you've found someone else to take my place, and just like a woman—on to the next great catch. You were always so shy around me. I understand now. You loved me and you didn't want me to see your emotions. But I never saw you like that. You were just a tool. And now you have outlived your usefulness. I have someone else I can relay on. So, you can have this bitch! Yagami and her will soon be dead soon anyhow."</p><p>"You are a horrible human being, Icarus!" said Jade. "And I'm glad we're no longer joined. If I knew that you were such a bastard, I would have let you die!"</p><p>Icarus laughed. "<em>What if</em> that priest didn't rescue Alfred Hitler from drowning when he was a child? Would the world have been spared five gruesome years of war or would someone else have just taken his place? More ruthless and evil? <em>What if</em> Julius Caesar was just killed and didn't pretend to be subservient to the pirates that kidnapped him as a child and took him that island? He wouldn't have later forged a dynasty of Roman Emperors that ruled Europe and the surrounding lands for nearly two millennia? There are countless examples of <em>What Ifs</em>, Jade…"</p><p>Icarus cocked his head. "You saved me, Jade," he said, "but the past is the past."</p><p>"Hey, I said that, too," Ryuk added.</p><p>Icarus pointed to Light. "But as for you, Yagami, I'll never forget what you did! You murdered Jasper! My brother was very precious to me. My revenge upon you will be swift and painful! I swear! But first…" Icarus extended his arms like pious wings. "The power of a god is truly awesome! And now, I'm infused with a special ability given to me by another! I'll use it to get anything I want."</p><p>Light wondered if Icarus was merely showboating. He quickly gave a glance down at the U.S. Marshal's gun he had placed back in the man's hand. Unfortunately, Icarus was within quick reach of it. Thanks to Jade pushing Light back with her attack on him.</p><p>"As you may have already guessed," Icarus continued, "Ryuk is one of the lesser grunts, inexperienced and immature—unlike Jade. When we were joined, she told me she has seen countless civilizations rise and fall, wars erupt, and the landscape of the planet change many times. We live in the age where technology reigns supreme, but there is still room for gods—and, of course, there is always plenty of entertainment for them to go around. Jade is a special kind of Shinigami. She told me she learned how to heal from a Shaman Priest who specialized in tapping into the planet's energy. The planet has the ability to heal itself much like our own bodies, so Jade took that knowledge and honed it and used it to heal me of my cancer. Basically, she energized my immune system. Now, it's time to show you what I can do!" Icarus smiled. "Astuko, my dear…Pick up the dead U.S. Marshal's gun and shoot Light."</p><p>Astuko looked shocked. "No!"</p><p>Icarus picked up the gun instead.</p><p>Light eyed him, but raised his hands. "What sinister thing is it you think you can make me do now?"</p><p>"They say the eyes are the window to the soul, but they can also deceive perception," Icarus said. He took off his shirt, and along with a muscular frame and his red neck winged tattoos, Icarus sported another tattoo across the middle of his chest—that of a triangle with a cross at its centre. "I believe in a higher power now, Yagami. Something even greater than a Shinigami. And with it, I'll show the world what it means to be a powerful deity." He gestured to the tattoo.</p><p>"What is that tattoo?" Light asked.</p><p>Light had seen it someplace before, but he couldn't place it. Then he remembered it was the symbol to an evangelist cult that had its origin on a private island somewhere in the South China Seas. The priest was a recluse, but he had had tens of thousands of religious followers on the internet. Why would Icarus have this cult's symbol on his chest? Was he a follower?</p><p>Oh, great! Yet another cult? Like the Savant Society and League of Darkness.</p><p>"It's a symbol of greatness!" Icarus answered. "And I've reconsidered killing you, Yagami. Personal feelings aside, you're more valuable to me alive, I believe. Why kill you? I can use Kira to my advantage and rule the world with an iron fist. I know your secret and I now I can use it against you.</p><p>"No one knows who I am on this plane except for some of the staff. To the passengers, I'm just a simple traveller with an accompaniment. When the plane lands, no one will know what happened here, not even the Kira Task Force members until much later."</p><p>"Sooner or later, they'll be a manhunt," said Light. "The U.S. Marshal's body will be found!"</p><p>"I would imagine so, but I'll be long gone," Icarus said. "Now, allow me to fully introduce myself. You know me by my <em>nom de guerre:</em> <em>Icarus</em>, but my actual name is…" He winked at Light. "Well, you can call me Gage Yuta, for now. But that's not my real name either."</p><p>"Then why are you telling me? Be a man, and tell me your real name, Icarus."</p><p>"So you can kill me with the Death Note? Not a chance! Both Shinigami <em>know</em> my true name with the Shinigami Eyes. I was told the Universal Construct records a person's birth name when it's first spoken. Therefore, you must know my 'birth name' to kill me with the Death Note. Even if a person officially changes their name with a document, the Universal Construct remains the same."</p><p>Light took that in. <em>I'm learning more about the Death Note from my enemies than from my allies.</em></p><p>"Will you prevent me from making my judgements?" Light asked. "Kira must be allowed to continue for the greater good of mankind. We, as a species, are tittering on a precipice, and if something isn't done here and now to stop it, humanity become the architects of their own destruction!"</p><p>"A wonderful diatribe, but it's too late for that," Icarus rebutted. "A new order must blanket the world. But Kira is trying to rule with absolutism. Anyone who disagrees with you is eliminated, case in point, some television media personalities. I believe you need to be put on a leash, Yagami."</p><p>Light grumbled under his breath. "Those killings weren't done by me, they were done by a charlatan, a fake Kira—the Second Kira. But, I get your point. All killings were done under the umbrella of Kira, the general public wouldn't know the actual details. The issue was handled internally, there is only true Kira!"</p><p>"Indeed, and just think of the irony if I turn you in? I'd be a hero, and the scourge of Kira will end, or as far as your part of it will be. I'll say you killed the U.S. Marshal to hide your secret."</p><p>"No one will believe you!"</p><p>Icarus tapped his right temple with a finger. "Oh, I believe I can. I have all the power I need to make it happen," he said with a large smile. "And when I join back up with the League of Darkness and reveal what I know, I'll reign supreme amongst the elite!"</p><p>Icarus was a member of <em>the League of Darkness</em>? The LOD normally partnered Shinigami with people to serve them for a collective agenda, Light had learned, but Jade had revealed that she went to Icarus of her own free well. Or, had that been the origin plan? Jade had her own reason to save Icarus.</p><p>Somewhere along the line, Icarus had become a member of this cultist organization Light first learned about when he tangled with Demetre a few months back.</p><p>If Light didn't think of something quick, he knew his brand new world of Kira would go up in flames.</p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Kira Persona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"I'm sure some of the Kira Task Force will believe me," Icarus said with a laugh. "Some of them already suspect you, right? Jade told me. You may have killed L, the great detective, but the fight isn't over yet—not by a long shot. There's always someone else waiting in the wings. Perhaps a protege of L? Wouldn't that be interesting that were outsmarted by one of L's proteges?" He laughed again.</p>
      <p>Light frowned. With all the kids at Wammy House there was a high probability of that, and three of them, in particular. Those that attended the final burial at the cemetery near the old church on the grounds. None of the other children at the orphanage did, it had been a special ceremony. He noticed the kids because the trio had a certain <em>quirk</em> about them. One kid wore all white and had angel-blonde hair, another wore all black and had a dark hair who had continuous resentful demeanour, and a third, less prominent, but still noticeable kid with brownish-red hair, was smaller than the other two, and was very emotional. He cried a lot. He didn't know any of their names, but they were a trio-in-arms. Perhaps he better heed Icarus's idea of L's protege.</p>
      <p>"I wouldn't have to do much, really," Icarus continued. "All I would have to say is I have information on Kira's identity, give them you, and all my crimes would be pardoned. Far better for the world if you were caught, than some Japanese mafia boss imprisoned. It would be like catching Godzilla!"</p>
      <p><em>I am not a giant fire breathing lizard dragon!</em> Light grumbled under his breath.<em> I am Kira!</em></p>
      <p>"I would be set free and you would be sentenced to life or executed. I'm sure the task force wouldn't want the public to know, they'll be an outcry, that one of their own was Kira. You're a hero to a lot of people, but also a menace to others—like <em>The League</em>. They want you gone."</p>
      <p><em>I bet they do.</em> Light often wondered what the public would do if they knew he was Kira? Would he be executed for killing criminals or be honed a hero for protecting the innocent? Light was sure there would be a lot of debate about him. But Icarus was right. The task force would want a quiet execution for Kira to avoid any backlash. It was best to stay in the shadows.</p>
      <p>When it came to <em>The League of Darkness</em>, Light still knew little about them. But what he did know gave him thought for concern. The LOD wanted to usurp the world under an iron curtain using Shinigami as their guard dogs. Light felt like a secret agent pitted against a super-organization bent on world conquest. To anyone else, the concept sounded surreal. But to Light, it was very real. He had to fight on!</p>
      <p><em>Kira is this hero here,</em> Light thought, <em>and I vow to stop any and all usurpers to my brand new world!</em></p>
      <p>Icarus said, "But would I be believed by a court of law? Your team would believe me, but would anyone else? To say that a simple looking 'student' notebook could kill is ludicrous. A demonstration would probably convince them, but would they allow that? The United Nations Human Rights Commission would rage! Regardless, I know all about you, Light Yagami. So, your life, and everyone you know, you family, friends, and even colleagues, are in my hands now."</p>
      <p>Light said nothing. It was true, Icarus had him over a barrel, but to concede and give in would be suicide. There was always a way out of every trap.</p>
      <p>"Not very talkative, I see," said Icarus. "You know I'm right. Where is your Death Note, Light Yagami? Did you bring it with you? Give it to me. Or I'll kill the girl right in front of you!"</p>
      <p>"Over my dead body, Icarus!" Jade said.</p>
      <p>Light stepped up and put a hand out in front to block the Shinigami. He didn't know what kind of powers Icarus/Gage Yuta had yet—so far it was all talk—but if Icarus thought he had Light trapped, he was sadly mistaken. He had to take back full control of the situation and quickly.</p>
      <p>"Fortunately, I decided to leave it at home," Light said. "I didn't think I would need it after killing my greatest rival. I thought I had few enemies left and none of any consequence. Looks like I was mistaken. It appears I still have one more benighted fool to eliminate."</p>
      <p>Icarus had no idea about the scrap of the Death Note inside Light's watch. There was a small pin inside as well that Light could prick his finger and write down with his own blood. Ryuk said anything could be used to write down a name as long as it was legible. But he still didn't know Icarus's true name yet.</p>
      <p>It was time to sway in a new direction. Could Icarus be killed? If this new entity Icarus made a new contract with was as curious as a Shinigami, then he must be watching now, somewhere, waiting to see who would come out on top. As the great Chinese general, military strategist, Sun Tzu once hinted at: <em>Why help your enemy destroy himself if he himself is already on a path of self-destruction?</em> Icarus was trapped, all his blustering was just hot air. No one could convict Light of anything, supernatural or not. The U.S. Marshal was dead and Icarus would be blamed for that. That was fact and undeniable.</p>
      <p>Light smirked. "I would have to relinquish ownership of the Death Note for you to take possession of it and I'm not a full owner," he said, smirking. <em>A bit of an exaggeration, but true.</em></p>
      <p>Light had picked up Rem's Death Note when the Shinigami died, but without a Shinigami owner, it was just a simple notebook. He gave it to Ryuk to own it, but then told Ryuk to pass it to Misa to become its rightful owner. Ryuk then became her Shinigami, but Light could still interact with Ryuk because he had touched the notebook first, becoming co-owner of it, hence his lifespan could not be seen above his head by anyone with the Shinigami Eyes. It was a little trick he discovered. Two people can co-own one Death Note. If the need came to relinquish it, both would have to agree to give it up.</p>
      <p>Icarus looked at Ryuk as if to confirm. Ryuk nodded.</p>
      <p>Icarus looked above Light's head. "Shit! That's an interesting trick. A co-owner, huh? I didn't know that could be done. You taught me something today, Yagami." Cocking his head, Icarus smiled, and said, "So, I don't suppose you're going to tell me who the other owner is? If you relinquish ownership here, I can then go after your partner and kill them, too. Tell me."</p>
      <p>Light smiled slyly. "Frustrated? Did you think you'd take the Death Note away from me that easily? You're aware of the rules just much as I am. You can't do anything to me if I don't acquiesce!"</p>
      <p>Mocking Icarus appeared to be a bad idea. Icarus quickly sucker punched Light in the stomach. Light collapsed to his knees and folded over in pain and gasped for breath.</p>
      <p>"Light!' Astuko said. Jade prevented her from going to his aid.</p>
      <p>Icarus then found the handcuffs in Light's pocket and took them, one cuff was hanging out. He then clamped them onto to Light's wrists. "I bet these are the same cuffs I told the bitch to put on you. Lucky break for me. I'll going to love screwing this chick when we're done here!" He smiled at Astuko and then blew her a kiss. "I'm getting hard just thinking about it."</p>
      <p>"Sick bastard!" Astuko said.</p>
      <p>Icarus smirked humorously, then said to Light, "I'm not in a mood for games, Yagami. Tell me who the other owner of your notebook is now! Or I'll punish your new GF. I won't kill her, but her screams will echo your thoughts for all eternality. And I thrust even hard than you did in the restroom" He laughed. "I'm curious, however, which one of you broke the mirror?"</p>
      <p>Light coughed. "Screw…you!" he said. Then, as he got to one knee, asked, "One question for you: Why did you bring the Marshal down here? It would have been easier just to return him to his seat with this senseless and ghastly murder. You could have saved yourself a lot of trouble." He got to his feet.</p>
      <p>Icarus smiled. "Because I couldn't see his lifespan," he said.</p>
      <p>Light snapped a look at the dead Federal Marshal. "What?"</p>
      <p>"That's right, he owned a Death Note," Icarus continued. "But the Shinigami left soon after I killed its handler, William Donner. It most likely went back to The Savant Society and informed them about these events. I'm sure I was already on their radar, as I am a member of the LOD."</p>
      <p>Light's eyes fixed back on Icarus again.</p>
      <p>"However it was done, Donner's Shinigami broke the spell I placed on him with my Death Note," Icarus revealed. "I wrote specific instructions and he did what I told for until we got down here. He 'awoke' and tried to fight back. That's when I poked him. I found a used pair of chopsticks down here and used them; a weapon of opportunity, as you cops say. He literally didn't see it coming." He laughed.</p>
      <p>Light wondered how Donner's Shinigami managed to cancel out what's written in a Death Note when it already written? Unless he used had some sort of 'eraser'? Ryuk mentioned the Death Note Eraser once, but said he didn't have one. Only those Shinigami higher-up possessed one. Such an eraser could be used to erase an instruction or even a name in someone's Death Note, any Death Note.</p>
      <p>"There is a way for Shinigami to cancel an instruction in the Death Note and it works," Jade explained. "As long as the instructions are still viable and in-play, two perfectly ruled horizontal lines can be used to cross out a name in any notebook rending the instruction inert. And I cancelled out your instruction, Icarus—not Donner's Shinigami. You had no right to use that man's life as a toy for you amusement. You wrote down instructions to be triggered by a phrase you would say to allow you to take complete control of Donner's consciousness. He would obey your ever command. I know you planned on killing him. That's why I returned his life back to him to give him a fighting chance."</p>
      <p>"Well, I suppose that answers that mystery," Icarus said. "When Donner was dead, I then took the key to the cuffs, released myself, and then took his gun. I was going to hang on down here until the plane landed and then sneak off, but of course, I then realized I had her." He gestured to Astuko. "I knocked her out and handcuffed her to the steps coming down here. Then I thought about you, Yagami. Why waste a golden opportunity to get to know you? Another Death Note user on board this plane? How could I allow that pass me by? But I had no idea who you <em>really were</em>—Kira. Looks like the gods are on my side."</p>
      <p>Light felt the intensity of the punch to his stomach lessen. <em>There is only one god here, that is me!</em></p>
      <p>"I was thinking how to get your attention, but then you, remarkably, came down here, right into my den. It was like the gods were smiling on me. Or Jasper's spirit was leading you directly to me!"</p>
      <p>"So, now what? Will you take me to your LOD masters? It will be futile. They'll probably just kill me."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, you're right. Yagami, you murdered my little brother, I'll never forgive you for that, but Kira will serve a purpose for me. My father did do some terrible things, but if you didn't get him others would have. There is a code amongst criminals, and that is, you don't touch children. So, here's the deal! You're going to keep quiet with all this, and about me, or I'll kill your entire team of investigators. I can get their names easily enough, even the full names of your family. You have a little sister, right?"</p>
      <p>
        <em>How the hell does know this? Was this secret entity he's now partnered with whispering this to him?</em>
      </p>
      <p>"You leave them out of this!" Light sneered, clenching his fists. He saw the value of being Kira, but vulnerabilities like his family were weaknesses. "I can't say anything about it anyway, the U.S. Marshal is dead. If I did blab, I'll be suspected of homicide, and there are already a few members on the Kira Task Force, as you now, who suspect me of being Kira. I must sway those suspicions and convince them otherwise if I'm to continue my work. But how will you hide this?"</p>
      <p>"My partner will arrange the details, but basically, I'm going to walk right off this plane a free man, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me," Icarus said pridefully.</p>
      <p>"You seem to have it all figured out," Light said annoyed.</p>
      <p>"Be happy that I've decided to spare your life for the moment, Yagami," Icarus said. "Killing you would be detrimental. But I have to ask: Hey Ryuk, why not dump this loser and join me? The LOD could always use some more Shinigami and there's no limit on how much you can entertain yourself. I bet the whole 'Kira Thing' is getting a bit boring?"</p>
      <p>Ryuk mused. "Sounds tempting, especially with L dead, but I think I'll stick with Light. He has plans for the future and I'm curious if he can make them work. He's a smart guy. And, between you and me, he's not a quitter even when the chips are down. I've seen him rise to every occasion, and win. He beat L, after all, and the guy had Light dead to rights as Kira."</p>
      <p>Light nodded modestly. "Thank you, Ryuk," he said. "And Icarus, I want to thank you."</p>
      <p>"Thank...<em>me</em>? For what?"</p>
      <p>"Because you've just given me some very valuable information," Light said with a proud grin. "The LOD considers me a threat. I can ruin their plans of global domination by throwing a monkey wrench into the works. You talk too much, Gage Yuta, or Icarus, or whatever you want to call yourself. To me, you're nothing more than shit on the bottom of my shoe that I wipe off on the corpses of those I deem useless. Your younger brother was vastly more intelligent that you, and I defeated him. Beating you and the LOD will be child's play." Light stood erect. "You're an inferior version of Jasper."</p>
      <p>Icarus ground his teeth. "Keep spewing your shit, Yagami. I said I wouldn't kill you, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you! There are six more hours before we land. Can you stay alive until then? If either Shinigami helps you defeat me, they'll be punished—with death. So, it's just you and me."</p>
      <p>"Are you challenging me to a fight?" said Light, his brow rose. He took in Icarus's muscles. His physical strength outmatched Light's by two-to-one.</p>
      <p>"You catch on quickly." Icarus said. "The winner will have the rights to call himself <em>Kira, the one and only!</em>"</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Takedown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Light was Kira. He didn't need to it prove himself. Icarus was baiting him into a trap, but Light wasn't going to fall for it. The man was intimidating. Icarus looked like a football linebacker. But Light had an advantage. He was not a quitter. What was Icarus's weakness? It was obvious, it was his ego.</p>
      <p>"I accept your challenge, Icarus," Light said, lifting his arms. "Remove the cuffs and set the terms of the engagement." Light took a glance around. "It's close quarters down here, but I believe we can make it work." He was bluffing, he had no intention of fighting Icarus. But he needed the cuffs off. He had a plan. "Whoever wins is allotted the name of Kira," he lied. He wasn't going to give it for anyone else!</p>
      <p>Icarus eyed him skeptically.</p>
      <p>Did Light agree to the terms too easily? Did it trigger a red flag in Icarus's mind? Then Light realized it may have. Icarus was a career criminal and he knew when to spot an entrapment.</p>
      <p>Icarus smiled. "I have a better idea," he said. "Instead of giving the winner the distinction of 'Kira', let's make this more interesting. You can have the name, I really don't care."</p>
      <p>"What do you have in mind?" Light asked, with a tilt of his head.</p>
      <p>"We bet our gods. Whoever wins, the other must relinquish ownership of their god and their contract is bonded to the winner. You bet Ryuk, and I bet my new partner."</p>
      <p>Misa was co-owner of his Death Note, it was impossible to accept. Icarus knew this.</p>
      <p>"Let's see this all powerful god you made a deal with first," Light said.</p>
      <p>Icarus shrugged. "If he wishes to appear before you, then that's his decision, not mine."</p>
      <p>"Then he's a coward," Light replied.</p>
      <p>Icarus smiled coyly. "You can't bet your Shinigami, anyhow, because you've already admitted you're only co-owner. So, just forget it. I was playing with you to see how you would react. And the first thing you asked for was to see my partner. Just as I predicted."</p>
      <p><em>Two can play at this game</em>, Light thought. "Another person may be in current possession of the Death Note, but I command this person." Light made sure not to use a gender pronoun to make Icarus guess. "They obey me unequivocally. And this person will do anything I say, even relinquish ownership, passing it over to me fully. That makes me the <em>master</em>, not the <em>servant.</em>"</p>
      <p>Icarus looked at Ryuk. "Is he lying? Is this other person, his partner, obedient to him?"</p>
      <p>Ryuk nodded. "Yeah, he's telling the truth about that," he said. Ryuk looked at Light. Light eyed him sharply. "This person currently has the Death Note, but as you know, anyone can write in it. She would do anything for Light. If Light says relinquish ownership, Amane would do it."</p>
      <p>"Ryuk!" Light chided him. "<em>Goddamn it!</em>"</p>
      <p>Ryuk slapped a hand to his mouth. "Oops!"</p>
      <p>Icarus's eyes narrowed in introspection. "Amane, Amane…Are you referring to Misa Amane? The famous Japanese actress? That Amane?" His eyes widened in surprise. "I thought you had better taste, Yagami. She may be a looker, but she's as dumb as a ton of bricks. How the hell did you hook up with her?"</p>
      <p>"It's a long story," Light said with a heavy sigh. "Sufficed to say, I'm using her. She stuck her nose into my affairs and now I have to put up with her. She means nothing to me. I have no emotions for Misa Amane at all. I'm being honest here, Astuko." Light looked at her with sincere eyes. "Please, believe me."</p>
      <p>Astuko smiled thinly. "I believe you," she said.</p>
      <p>Icarus shrugged. "I made a challenge to you, Yagami, and I intend to carry it out," he said. "We'll engage by the rules of an 'I Quit Match' then. Basically, whoever says I quit to the other loses. Got it?"</p>
      <p>Light nodded. It was simple enough. It was also very vague. A person could win by any means. A simple threat of writing the others' name down in the Death Note could determine a quick victory. However, Light doubted Icarus had that in mind. Icarus cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms, loosing his muscles. Light figured Icarus wanted a physical fight.</p>
      <p>"The cuffs," Light reminded Icarus. "If you want me to fight you, I need my arms freed."</p>
      <p>Icarus reached into his pants pocket and retrieved the keys to Light's handcuffs. He tossed a small ring to him. Light caught them with both hands. Light unlocked them and rubbed his wrists. He gave the cuffs to Astuko. The cuffs were still good. There was no point in throwing them away.</p>
      <p>Ryuk grunted. "Are you sure about this, Light? You could lose. I've seen you without your clothes. I've seen more meat on a chicken wing. Look at Icarus. He looks like a professional cage fighter."</p>
      <p>"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ryuk," said Light sardonically. Ryuk was right, Light needed more muscle tone. Every god needed a muscular physique. Icarus/Gage Yuta just had a head start.</p>
      <p>"What's my incentive to fight?" Light asked. "Something has to be on the table."</p>
      <p>Icarus thought. "Well, I won't kill her, for one. How about that? We'll play for the survival of Atsuko. If you win against me, she lives. If I win, you get to watch me ravage her with eight inches of fun!"</p>
      <p>"Kick his ass, Light!" Astuko cheered. "I'd rather have Jade kill me with the Death Note than be his toy!"</p>
      <p>"How do you know, sweet cheeks?" Icarus said with a crooked smile. "I'm much better than some of the toys you've probably used. And I don't need batteries. I have an endless supply of energy. I'm just like the Energizer Bunny, I can keep going and going and going…"</p>
      <p>"<em>Go to hell!</em>" Astuko snapped. "Destroy him, Light!"</p>
      <p>"Right," Light said. <em>Better said than done!</em></p>
      <p>Light took off his jacket and tie. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his white dress shirt and then rolled up his sleeves. He was not going to fight shirtless. He already felt a bit insecure compared to Icarus's muscular frame and he didn't want feel inadequate in front of Astuko. He needed his confidence. He hadn't even taken off his shirt when Light had sex with Astuko in the washroom.</p>
      <p>"Very well, Astuko is the prize," said Light. "But when I win, I'm going to make you suffer greatly!"</p>
      <p>Icarus laughed. "That's the spirit! May the better man win!" He tossed his gun away. It flew into the broken window of the Lamborghini and out of sight.</p>
      <p>Light extended his left hand despite it being injured, Icarus looked at it.</p>
      <p>"Traditionally, a handshake assures a fair fight," Light said. "It's the gentlemanly thing to do. Ever since I was little, my father always taught me to do the right thing. I take it heart. I do what's in my heart and I put every ounce of effort into whatever task I engage in, be it school, family affairs, or the Death Note."</p>
      <p>Light turned his hand over to prove he didn't have anything hidden.</p>
      <p>Seconds passed and Light wondered if Icarus thought this was some sort of trick?</p>
      <p>"Fine," Icarus said, and he extended out his left hand. "I can be a gentleman in front of the lady."</p>
      <p>Icarus was right handed, so almost immediately he was at a disadvantage. And Light used that. Light thrust upwards with an open palm thrust and smashed into Icarus's chin. He knocked Icarus backwards and off-balance. Light then went into a police defensive takedown maneuver, his instincts taking over.</p>
      <p>Light swiftly got behind Icarus and grabbed Icarus's left elbow and his right shoulder, then he pushed a foot into the back of Icarus's left knee. Icarus collapsed to the floor. Light pressed Icarus down on the floor onto his right side and secured Icarus's left arm in Light's his own armpit. Light then provided the right amount of pressure with his other hand to Icarus's neck and pressed down. He then put all his weight into Icarus's back with a knee and held him there. From there, the knee that was in Icarus's back moved, and Light stepped over and forced Icarus onto his stomach, securing his arms behind him.</p>
      <p>Icarus cried out and tried to resist, but Light pushed forward with his knee into Icarus's shoulder blades and back. Icarus tried to push back, but Light applied more pressure.</p>
      <p>"Astuko, the cuffs!" Light called. She brought them to him.</p>
      <p>Light folded Icarus's thumbs and then slapped the cuffs on, locking them. Light now had total control.</p>
      <p>"Jesus Christ! What the hell was that?" Icarus shouted. "Get the fuck off me! You cheated!"</p>
      <p>"No Icarus, I didn't cheat; I didn't need to," Light said. "I took advantage of an opportunity and used my police training. You made two serious errors. Mistake #1 was throwing that gun away and Mistake #2 was underestimating me." The takedown Light used was called <em>Kuntao</em>; <em>Filipino Style</em>. "There's more than one way to takedown a person, and I was taught a wide variety of tactics by my trainer at the police academy. I could have taken you down in multiple ways. My father is a good man, and he did teach me to do the right thing, but sometimes you just have to play the fool to lower your opponent's guard."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, yeah!" Icarus fought against Light. "It's called a diversity tactic, I know all about it. And you're a sneaky bastard for using that handshake. I can't believe I fell for it."</p>
      <p>"I must have one of those trusting faces," Light remarked. "And you must be more stupid than I thought."</p>
      <p>Icarus growled under his breath and struggled. He was strong, but Light kept him down.</p>
      <p>"Did you really think I was defenceless without the Death Note?" Light said. "The human body can be a weapon. Gage Yuta, Icarus, you are hereby under arrest for the murder of U.S. Federal Marshal William Donner. Shall I read you your rights or do you already know them?"</p>
      <p>"I'll tell everyone about you!"</p>
      <p>"Try it, but no one will believe you. The Kira Task Force will only see things at face value here, and Kira will have nothing to do with this—it's not Kira's MO," Light said. "And here's a thought, what if I told the task force that <em>you</em> are Kira? And that it was you that murdered L?"</p>
      <p>"Bullshit! They'll know I had nothing do with it!"</p>
      <p>"I know how to persuade them. I'm a master manipulator."</p>
      <p>"He's right about that," chimed in Ryuk with a chuckle.</p>
      <p>"I'm a member of the task force, after all," Light said. "They'll believe me, and I'll tell them I had suspicions about you being a Death Note user. We know about The Savant Society and their ongoings. And it's no secret to us that Kira can kill and manipulate his victims with the Death Note. I'll just say I caught you controlling the federal agent, the signs apparent. You then forced Astuko to bring you down here and killed then you killed the Marshal, knocking Astuko out. You'd have time to devise a plan of escape. Instinctively, following a set of clues I'll make up, I found you down here. See how can I twist the facts?"</p>
      <p>"You lying hound! They still won't believe you! Why would I kill L? And how? I don't know his real name!"</p>
      <p>"I'll lie and tell them you knew his name and that you told me, I already know it."</p>
      <p>"What is L's name?"</p>
      <p>Light smirked. "Nice try," he said. "If you deny knowing it while being interrogated, they'll know you are lying, and you'd look even more guilty. You'll take the fall for L's death as a Death Note user, and in being Kira. See how it all works out for me? You've lost, Icarus. Plain and simple!"</p>
      <p>"You goddamn bastard! When I get out of these cuffs, I'm going to kill you!"</p>
      <p>Light chuckled. "I've seen your transcript. You're a hardened criminal with an arrest record a mile long. You're a gopher for both the American mafia and the Japanese Yukaza. Name recognition and notoriety is a big thing in the criminal underworld. And killing L would be huge. There's no way they won't believe me. So, when word gets out, you'll be famous. Don't you want to be known as the man who killed L?" He then chuckled to himself. "Although, I doubt you'll get that chance. You see, we all agreed, once Kira is found, the task force will want a secret execution. So, even though you'll be blamed, and will die besieged with the 'Kira' moniker, the real Kira—<em>me</em>—will still be alive. All suspicion will removed from me, the task force will disband, but I'll secretly continue my plight to create a brave new utopia."</p>
      <p>"I'll tell everyone your secret! Astuko will be a witness!"</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry, did you say something, Icarus?" Astuko said, faking absentmindedness.</p>
      <p>"Bitch!" Icarus shrugged against Light, to no avail.</p>
      <p>"L is a symbol for law and justice, so in my world, he needs to remain alive," Light said. "But you'll go down for his murder and be executed for being Kira secretly. In truth, anyone can be L. No one has seen his face other than those close to him. So, the world will believe that I am L."</p>
      <p>Icarus laughed short. "You? Kira and L? That's laughable! The man who stands for truth and justice and has vowed to catch Kira would also be the world's craziest serial killer?"</p>
      <p>Light put further pressure with a knee to Icarus's back in resentment for being called that.</p>
      <p>Icarus cried out. "Ow! Stop it! You're going to break my back!"</p>
      <p>"Kira is not even close to that! Kira is <em>justice</em>!"</p>
      <p>"That's right," Astuko said. "And I'm going to help him achieve his goal of a world without evil."</p>
      <p>"Bitch!" Icarus cursed again.</p>
      <p>"I'm not much of a poker player, I prefer chess," Light said. "But when you said you would tell the Kira Task Force about me, that got me thinking. I knew there was away to use that against you. That's the problem with some criminals, they talk too much. So, just like your brother, Jasper, you lose. I win!"</p>
      <p>Light ground his knuckles into the back of Icarus's neck. There were a lot of sensitive nerves that could cause a person agonizing pain. Light knew them all. He knew he didn't do the takedown perfectly, but the surprise of it provided the impact that he wanted when it came to immobilizing Icarus.</p>
      <p>"You fell right into my trap, Icarus, and now, you're going to pay for it," Light said.</p>
      <p>"That was beautiful, Light!" Astuko said.</p>
      <p>Light smiled proudly. Icarus tried to push Light off him, but Light had positioned himself extremely well. There was no way Icarus was going to force him pff without external help. And he didn't need the Death Note to subdue a criminal. It felt good. And he did it in front of Astuko. He felt like a proud peacock.</p>
      <p>"Damn it! Get off me you fucking dick!" Icarus shouted.</p>
      <p>It was time to pull Icarus to his feet and then lead him upstairs. Light would explain everything to the task force. Or maybe it was best to just lock him down here until the plane landed and collect him later? It was an idea. "Do you want me to add resisting arrest to the charges?" Light said. "Shut up!" Light slapped Icarus in the back of the head.</p>
      <p>Light knew the task force members would want to keep what he told them about this incident quiet amongst the group, so Icarus would only go down for killing the U.S. Marshal officially. In secret, he would be classified as Kira and will be executed in secret for crimes against humanity.</p>
      <p>"Hey, that's police brutality," Icarus said, about the slap.</p>
      <p>"You sucker punched me in the stomach," retorted Light. "Payback's a bitch!"</p>
      <p>Icarus ground his teeth. All his muscle and strength, including bravado, had been neutralized with the takedown. Light applied pressure again. "Say the words and I'll get off you. Say the worlds I quit. And say them with sincerity. And add the following: 'I quit, Kira. You are far superior to me'." Light considered it an ego push of his own and a bit childish, but he wanted to hear those words for his own sake and pleasure.</p>
      <p>Suddenly Astuko grabbed a hunk of Light's hair and pulled him off Icarus. Light arched painfully. He was then tossed to the floor. His eyes opened wide as he suddenly saw her foot rise and quickly come down as if to stomp on his face. Light quickly rolled out of the way.</p>
      <p>Light looked shocked. "Astuko, why?"</p>
      <p>Light quickly looked around for his baton. He had dropped it when the Shinigami Jade had hit him. It lay near by and he reached for it.</p>
      <p>"NOOO!" Jade kicked it away.</p>
      <p>Light turned. Astuko shook her head and rapidly blinked. "W-what just happened?" she said, looking around. Astuko shivered and suddenly wrapped her arms across herself. "Why do I feel so cold?"</p>
      <p>Icarus laughed. He quickly rolled onto his back, bent his knees in, cupped his arms around the back of his legs, and brought them out in front. Then he got to his feet and pulled his arms apart. He snapped the chain to the cuffs like it was a cheap piece of jewelry. It was something no normal man could do.</p>
      <p>It shocked Light.</p>
      <p>Icarus smiled. "Ever hear of the term 'Spirit Possession'? That's what happened," he said. "My partner momentarily possessed your body to pull Yagami off me. It was the only way I could get free and he knew it. That cold sensation you're feeling is the remnants of a paranormal phenomenon."</p>
      <p>"Like from a poltergeist?" Astuko said. "I feel so violated!"</p>
      <p>"Very similar," Icarus said back. "It's said Shinigami possess their handlers, so consider it like that."</p>
      <p>Astuko went to Light's side and knelt down. "Light, I'm sorry. I'm so, very, very story…"</p>
      <p>Light nodded. He understood, but that didn't mean she was off the hook. He felt the back of his head where Astuko had pulled his hair. It stung.</p>
      <p>Light had some knowledge of the paranormal. He had researched it after he met Ryuk and he knew what a poltergeist was. Poltergeists were playful spirits that enjoyed playing tricks on humans for entertainment similar to a Shinigami. Their presence were normally felt by a sudden drop in temperature which explained Astuko's shiver. If they were ticked off, they could become malevolent and violent, causing physical harm and even property severe damage. But he doubted Icarus's new partner was just a ghost. It was much more than that.</p>
      <p>Light had to find out more about Icarus's mysterious partner or Kira was done for.</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Light Is Found Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Icarus rubbed his wrists, the back of his neck and shoulders. "Almost had me there, Yagami," he said with a chuckle. "I have to commend you, nice takedown. It's not the first time I've experienced one, yours just cried police brutality though. But I won't hold it against you."</p>
      <p>Light stared at him and then slowly got to his feet. His clothes were in disarray. The state of his attire didn't concern him though, but he did dust off the rear of his pants and hands. "You need to get out of my way, Icarus. Kira won't be stopped. Who is this mysterious partner of yours? Make him show himself!"</p>
      <p>Icarus shrugged. "He prefers to remain anonymous," he said.</p>
      <p>"His name is Crusade," Jade revealed. "And he's a menace!"</p>
      <p>Icarus eyed her with a venomous stare. "Hey! Spoiler alert!"</p>
      <p>Jade didn't seem to care. "There are stories of gods that enjoy playing with humans much like Shinigami, but with much more sinister of forethought," she went on. "Once they are done with you, however, you are deemed expendable. He is one of a triad who reside in the Astral Plane and is a holder one of a three cosmic books similar to Death Notes. Crusade owns <em>The Book of the First Dawn</em>."</p>
      <p>"Now is that disappointing," Icarus said with a shrug. "There's something to be said about keeping one in suspense. However, Crusade doesn't want to show himself to you. You're not ready."</p>
      <p>Light looked at Ryuk. The Shinigami shrugged an I don't know. "Never heard of the guy," the god said. "But any information about another god especially one from the Astral Plane is exciting news!"</p>
      <p><em>A name and a working knowledge of Crusade's abilities was a start,</em> Light thought. <em>But I want more!</em></p>
      <p>Icarus paused. He seemed to listen to something out of the perceptive range of everyone else. "I'm being told Crusade won't punish you for giving out that information, Jade, seeing you were there when he first appeared to me," he warned. "And he's offering an apology to Astuko for invading her consciousness without consent. But while Crusade may be willing to offer up an apology, I'm not. I would be happy to give her something else." He winked. "I'll offer you something ten times better." He thrust his hips forward.</p>
      <p>"Pervert," Astuko said. "If you try, I'll cut it off and toss it into the nearest dumpster."</p>
      <p>Icarus smiled. "You're a fiery one," he said with a chuckle. He then looked at Light. "As for us, Yagami, you didn't beat me." He showed the cuffs and broken chain. "I'm stronger than I look."</p>
      <p>"You're an opportunist, nothing more."</p>
      <p>"Excuses," Icarus said. "Crusade offered his assistance and I accepted."</p>
      <p>"Then I suppose we're both manipulators."</p>
      <p>Icarus smiled. "I can understand your plight, Yagami, but ruffling the feathers of society without organization is called anarchy, and we can't have that," Icarus said. "Although, I'm pretty sure you're a fan of 'Chaos Theory'."</p>
      <p>"What's <em>Chaos Theory</em>?" Astuko asked.</p>
      <p>Light paused for a moment. "In laments terms, in the universe there is supposed order despite everything appearing chaotic in appearance. Certain religions assert that an all powerful god created everything for a purpose. There is a place for everything and everything in its place, as the saying goes."</p>
      <p>"And that's the dumbed down version," Icarus claimed. "That's where The League of Darkness comes in. They are the order to chaos. The LOD is made up of a group of likeminded individuals with a singular goal. They believe Shinigami should be able to do what comes naturally. The Savant Society, where the LOD branched from, believes in chaining up Shinigami, thinking they can live in peaceful co-existence with them. Meanwhile, inhabiting their ability to survive, akin to preventing someone from procreating, to spread their seed, inherit to all species on the planet." He winked at Astuko again. She returned with a disgusted look. "When you prevent a creature from doing what comes naturally, there will be resistance. You, Yagami, go against the grain, and <em>The League of Darkness</em> can't have that. You're a rogue."</p>
      <p>"What does Icarus mean, Light? Why are you considered a 'rogue'?" Astuko asked.</p>
      <p>Light said, "When I became Kira, I knew nothing of the LOD, or The Savant Society. I did what I felt was right in my heart to stamp out evil in the world. I refused to join either when issued an offer later on. I won't become some cog in a machine. The world is a better place because of Kira. And I work alone."</p>
      <p>Astuko looked at him, but Light said nothing. Light knew Kira would always be a loner. Eventually he would have to get rid of Misa, too. He cast his eyes away and hardened them on Icarus.</p>
      <p>Icarus cocked his head. "You should know by now, no one is ever truly alone, Yagami," he said, as if reading the expression on Light's face. "We live in a world where we are constantly watched and we need others. We're a symbiotic society of creatures feeding off one another."</p>
      <p>Light couldn't dispute that. <em>Some latch more onto others,</em> he thought. <em>Like blood sucking leeches. Misa, for one!</em></p>
      <p>"And there are fewer and fewer secrets in the world," Icarus continued. "Your Shinigami told me about Amane, but I could have easily found out about her later on the Dark Web. There are people willing to buy and sell information all the time. It's a buyers market of personal data."</p>
      <p>"True," Light said. "That's how Misa found me in the first place."</p>
      <p>"And let me give you another example," Icarus went on. "The LOD knows about the vacation you took with Amane on that luxury yacht owned by the Cross-Median Corporation, with the eldest son of its multi-media founders: Cameron Cross."</p>
      <p>Light's brow rose slightly, but he wasn't surprised. The Shinigami known as Rage probably told the Savant Society after he left, and then than information was passed on secretly to the LOD. Light encountered Rage on the yacht where he also met Valtros.</p>
      <p>Icarus said, "We also know you slept with a Shinigami on board who was masquerading as one of Cameron Cross's people. The Shinigami's name was Valtros."</p>
      <p>Astuko gasped. "You…<em>what</em>? You slept with a Shinigami, Light?"</p>
      <p>Light looked at her momentarily speechless. He never ever wanted that known.</p>
      <p>"Yes, that's right," said Icarus. "Your new boyfriend slept with a goddess of death, and he liked it. That's like having sex with a dead body. But I bet she was so good that you didn't care, eh, Yagami? But I heard somewhere that was against the rules for Shinigami to do, I'm sure she has been punished."</p>
      <p><em>Was that why I haven't heard from Valtros? She's been punished for violating Shinigami law?</em> He hoped that wasn't true. He needed that financial information from Switzerland.*</p>
      <p>He met Valtros on Cameron Cross's yacht. Cross had an unhealthy infatuation with Misa who invited both Misa and he for what seemed like an innocent vacation, which then turned into a fight for survival. Light learned Cross had both a Death Note and was a member of The Savant Society, but he was also a 'rogue' himself.</p>
      <p>Valtros had been Cross's Shinigami before she decided to turn on him for being a sadistic pervert and murderer. Cross had a sexual torture chamber on his yacht and with the rest of his crew had raped and murdered countless women over an unknown period of time.</p>
      <p>After Light had cleaned house with the Death Note Valtros gave him, he then was then forced to relinquish its ownership to prevent exposure since he had his memories back. Before he did, he engaged in what may have bordered on necrophilia. But Valtros was human at the time, that's all that mattered. Every Shinigami had the ability to be human, their choice of appearance was of their own.</p>
      <p>He remembered his memories of Valtros because she had revealed herself to him before the Death Note.</p>
      <p>"Oh my god!" Astuko gasped.</p>
      <p>Light put up his hands. "Wait! I can explain, Astuko. Hear me out!"</p>
      <p>But he couldn't tell Astuko the real truth. He wanted Valtros to collect some financial information left to him and hidden in a Swiss bank account that would secure Kira's economic austerity that given to him by a futuristic Shinigami. It sounded crazy, but it was true.</p>
      <p>"Hear what, exactly? Light?" Astuko cupped her hips. "That you had sex with a corpse?"</p>
      <p>"She wasn't a corpse at the time! Valtros was human." Light sighed. He knew he couldn't talk himself out of this without further digging himself deeper into a hole. He didn't know what else to say.</p>
      <p>"Arguing like a real couple already," Ryuk said, with a chuckle. "I never saw her," he further said, "but from what Light described to me, she looked and acted human, and was a manipulator. And she probably woo'd him with her charms. Some Shinigami have a strong ability to override the human consciousness. Some can emit what humans call strong plant-like pheromones to make humans do what they want without the victim knowing it. Some Shinigami can even possess humans and manipulate them to engage in acts against their will. We met one once who used one of Light's old friend's to do just that."**</p>
      <p>Astuko had a surprised look. "Really? So, she brainwashed you into having sex with her?" She then looked at Jade. "Is this true, Jade? Is Ryuk telling the truth or is he just covering for Light?"</p>
      <p>Jade said, "There are some Shinigami who do have the ability, but not many," the god confirmed.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Did Ryuk just save me? Jade, too? Ryuk is right. I'm just surprised he knew that? </em>
      </p>
      <p>Light recalled from science and biology that some pheromones are similar to hormones, Light recalled, that work outside of the body. They induce activity in other individuals, such as sexual arousal. Most insects use pheromones to communicate, and some planets use similar methods. Chemicals and intoxicants have often been used for sex.</p>
      <p>Light went with it. "Valtros might have sprayed me with something to arouse me." He blushed. "And I wouldn't have known." He secretly sighed with relief. The way Astuko said, "<em>…you had sex with a corpse?</em>" sounded unnerving even to him.</p>
      <p>Astuko smiled. "I believe you, Light. You have a higher morals than to do something like that openly."</p>
      <p>Light sighed mentally. <em>Thanks, Ryuk. You're going to get a bushel of apples when we get home.</em></p>
      <p>Icarus shrugged. "I'm not shocked by it, actually," he said. "I've done some pretty bizarre things too. I once knew this young girl named Amber, and she loved doing crazy shit! She was a sex addict and couldn't get enough of me. She loved toys."</p>
      <p>He cleared his throat. "Anyway, the LOD knows all about you, Light Yagami, and they've been watching you for quite some time. Every time a Death Note falls to earth, they immediately know about it. Valtros was human at the time, and she obviously had all the juicy parts. So, kudos to being the first to boink a god of death, willfully or not? Maybe we'll see some <em>Children of the Corn</em> roaming around with black eyes and strange powers someday?" Icarus laughed.</p>
      <p>Astuko huffed angrily. "You sick bastard!"</p>
      <p>"However, I would like to know one thing—"</p>
      <p>"Forget it!" said Light shortly. "You seem know everything already, so what else is there to say?"</p>
      <p>"Not quite," Icarus said, waggling a finger, and his expression suddenly turning serious. "We know you told Valtros about some secret financial information you retrieved from another Shinigami. There's a problem, however. It's gone missing and no one knows why. The LOD wants that information. It would be extremely valuable to know things about the future."</p>
      <p>Light smiled glibly. If the LOD didn't have it, then the computer laptop that was hidden inside a safety deposit box with said information in the Geneva bank was removed by Valtros. Only he and she had the passcode to get into the box as given to him by the future Shinigami, PreVost.</p>
      <p>Light smiled to himself. "I have no idea, an even I don't know the full extent of the information."</p>
      <p>"I see, but it makes no difference. Our people will hunt it down. If it was Valtros, some Shinigami have the ability to morph to look human but only one form—that on the Crossbound yacht—so she shouldn't be difficult to find with a computer generated rendering. Rage has seen her, so he knows what Valtros looks like. If she's hiding somewhere in the Human World, we'll find her.<em> The League</em> is everywhere."</p>
      <p>"I appreciate the warning," Light said. "I'll make sure to watch my back."</p>
      <p>"Is this information important?" Astuko asked.</p>
      <p>Light didn't want to say anything about it. He was to acquire it secretly to advance his 'Grand Agenda' "Moderately," he said, truthfully unsure. "Just some information to help Kira."</p>
      <p>"Then we need to find Valtros and get that information," Astuko said adamantly. "I'm with you, Light."</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Warned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Ryuk grumbled dissatisfied. "All this <em>talking</em> is boring! I enjoyed it when you two were fighting."</p>
      <p>Icarus nodded. "I agree with the clown Shinigami" he said.</p>
      <p>"Hey! I don't look like a clown?" Ryuk turned to Light. "I don't look like a clown, do I?"</p>
      <p>Light just scowled. He didn't care what Ryuk may or may not have looked like to other people. He was a god of death, nothing more. But he wasn't much of a god of death or Ryuk would help him defeat Icarus. That went for Jade too. Jade had pushed Ryuk out of the plane earlier, she did the same with Icarus.</p>
      <p>"So, it's time to bring things to a head. When I said I was 'special' to you earlier, Yagami, I meant it. Now, watch what dreams may come!"</p>
      <p>Immediately the phrase: "<em>What dreams may come</em>" triggered caution for Light. It was from William Shakespeare's <em>Hamlet</em>, and came from the famous monologue that began: "To be, or not to be...".</p>
      <p>Within the speech, it indicated a harbinger of doom whereas death comes for every human being. The mortal body is shuffled off like a snake's coil, renewed. Poetic, but Light wondered what Icarus meant.</p>
      <p>Icarus's namesake was symbolic of a winged god, but some devils also had wings.</p>
      <p>Light was cautious and took a step back. He gestured to Astuko to follow. She did.</p>
      <p>Suddenly, Icarus spread his arms out to the sides, and two golden wings sprouted from his back, ejecting spatters of blood and hunks of skin from the breakage neither of which seemed to cause him any pain. Icarus smiled. The wings took up a large space of the lower storage compartment when fully unfurled and completely blocked any way around him. They beamed with an angelic glow.</p>
      <p><em>The death of his humanity and the re-birth of something else, thanks to this Crusade,</em> Light thought.</p>
      <p>"Contrary to popular belief, humans can be gods," Icarus exclaimed gleefully. "With my new found abilities, there's nothing I can't do! When I first became a member of <em>The League of Darkness</em>, I became a part of something bigger than just a simple Death Note user. And now, I'm something even greater! With these angelic wings, I'm closer to a deity than you'll ever be, Yagami. This is the 'Icarus Contract' that I made with Crusade. Now I have wings like my fabled namesake. But it won't be me that falls down to earth with melted wings, it will be you—burned by your own arrogance and ego!"</p>
      <p>"Whoa! Nice trick," said Ryuk. "Can you fly with those things?"</p>
      <p>"Let's see, Shinigami," Icarus said back. He then traversed the distance between himself and Light and grabbed Light's shirt collar, gripping it tight within his right hand.</p>
      <p>Light reacted and tried to push Icarus off, but to no avail. "Release me!"</p>
      <p>"Oh, I will. You just wait and see, Kira," Icarus said. Then something extraordinary happened.</p>
      <p>Icarus turned and stepped through solid matter. The plane's haul was like an open door to him and he took both himself and Light out into open space. They floated above the European continent of nightly twinkling lights with a deafening roar of the wind in their ears. They were outside of the plane and in the upper atmosphere floating in the sky, Icarus's wings flapping as the plane flew away into the distance.</p>
      <p>Light fumbled to grab onto Icarus's arm as the force of the intense upper atmospheric winds tried to blow him away. They were 25,000 feet in the air. If Light fell, there was no way he would survive. Light would become nothing more but a red spatter on the continental surface. He grabbed tightly onto Icarus's arm. It was all he could do from plummeting—and screaming! Not even the Death Note could save him.</p>
      <p><em>This was like some sort of nightmare!</em> Light thought.</p>
      <p>"How do you like it, Yagami?" Icarus shouted over the wind. "You're now at the mercy of a true god! I enjoyed our little tat-ta-tat on the plane, but as they say, all good things must come to an end. I've changed my mind again. I have everything I need now. I'll kill Misa Amane, take your Death Note, and then hunt down that information!"</p>
      <p>"Icarus!" Light shouted. "Don't! You don't understand! The world needs Kira!"</p>
      <p>Icarus grinned banefully. "You're nothing, Yagami! Kira's deeds will live on. Unfortunately, you won't."</p>
      <p>"You son-of-a-bitch! You can't do this!" Light screamed, holding tightly onto Icarus.</p>
      <p>"When you die, that's it for you! And then Misa Amane will join you. Ryuk will me mine to command! Our Raison d'être as humans is taking from others, we leech off each other, and you've leeched off the fear of the world to satisfy a personal agenda for far too long. Kira—<em>you</em>—will die here!"</p>
      <p>"It won't work! Someone will succeed me! I'm not stupid! I've already made contingency plans!" And he wasn't lying. He had opened up a safety deposit box and placed inside five pages of the Death Note, only to be opened on the even to his death. He had a letter prepared to be delivered to a friend in that case with full instructions, and to succeed him. It was not Demetre, but someone else he could trust implicitly!</p>
      <p>"It's often said that a person must fall before they can rise and return even stronger," Icarus said. "Would you like me to help you test that theory? I'll give you one chance to save yourself, say I Quit!"</p>
      <p>"Never! I'll never quit!"</p>
      <p>Icarus laughed, and his golden wings flapped. He took Light further up into the atmosphere.</p>
      <p>"Bring on this successor, Yagami. And I'll kill him or her, too! I'm sure you'll make a huge splash just like Kira did when he first came onto the scene. It's time to see if you can fly, Yagami. If you truly think you're a god, then let's see you act like one. Happy landings!"<br/>Icarus loosed his grip, then pushed Light away.</p>
      <p>"<em>NOOO!</em>" Light shouted. "<em>ICARUSSSS!</em>"</p>
      <p>Icarus flapped his wings, and Light flailed his arms. But there was nothing to grab on to, no lifeline to call upon—not ally to call upon!<br/>Light fell—</p>
      <p>
        <em>I'm going to die!</em>
      </p>
      <p>"<em>RYUUUUUUUUUUK!</em>" Light screamed. "Help me!"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Light thrust open his eyes and looked up into sky. He quickly sat up.<br/>He suddenly found himself at the bottom of a freshly dug grave. He panicked and stood up. He saw that he was in a graveyard. But not just any graveyard, the same one in England that he had just left only hours before on the grounds of the church at the Wammy House Orphanage.</p>
      <p>"What the hell!"</p>
      <p>The clouds blocked the moon from cascading its glow upon the grounds, but there were lit lanterns hanging on posts over certain graves. When he was here before, he had noticed lanterns and wondered about them. Then he remembered some people often posted lanterns over the graves of the recently departed so they could find themselves to the light of the great beyond, or so he was told.<br/>There was a lit lantern over this grave.</p>
      <p>He climbed out.</p>
      <p>He noticed he was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing on the plane. The same he was wearing when Icarus dropped him. He pat himself down, he felt solid. He was not a spirit.</p>
      <p>He recalled the rule of the Death Note: "Whoever uses a Death Note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell". This was neither of those places. But he didn't believe in religious overtures, so he knew he wouldn't be going to either of those places. Humans just died. That was it. MU? Nothing!</p>
      <p>"Hello Light," came a voice.</p>
      <p>Light whipped himself around and came face-to-face with—<em>oh my god!</em>—L!</p>
      <p>Light started, screamed out, and almost fell back into the open grave. He landed on his butt, and stopped short of falling in, his hands hitting the edge, dirt dropping.</p>
      <p>He looked up at his rival. L looked perfectly alive in the same white shirt and blue jeans he always wore; no shoes, of course. L had his hands in his pockets and he hunched over slightly.</p>
      <p>"But you're dead!"</p>
      <p>L tilted his head slightly to the left. "A brilliant observation, Light," L said cockily. "Care to go for broke?"</p>
      <p>"What do you mean?" Light looked around, inching away from the grave. There was a tombstone marker but without an etching near him. It was just a blank half moon stone embedded in the ground. "Why was I in the hole?"</p>
      <p>L put a finger to his mouth and mused. "Let's see, how can I put this delicately. You're dead! Welcome to the other side, Light. You and I are going to spend eternity together. At least I'll have the satisfaction of knowing 'Kira' is dead and the world is safe from your tyranny."</p>
      <p>"No!" Light shook his head and quickly got to his feet. He shot a glance around at the graveyard. "I can't be dead! My work isn't finished yet! I still have so much more to do!"</p>
      <p>L abruptly grabbed him Light with one hand and held him over the open grave. Light's feet were the only thing on solid ground. He suddenly felt like he was being held over open space like Icarus had held him. Light tried to push back, but L was tremendously strong. L was, indeed, stronger than he looked—like that time when he and L fought in the lounge in the Kira Task Force building headquarters.</p>
      <p>"Release me, Ryuzaki!" Light said, calling L by his fake name.</p>
      <p>L suddenly brought Light nose-to-nose. "You're right, Light," he said. "You're not dead. But you should be. I'm a figment of your subconscious. You're lucky. But consider yourself warned. If you're not careful, your plight will end in an instant. There is an enemy out there far more devious than Kira, worse than you can imagine. <em>The Savant Society</em>, and others like it, are only the tip of the iceburg!"</p>
      <p>"What do you mean?" <em>If L is a figment of my subconscious mind, how can I know of worse threats out there? Has the Death Note allowed me to somehow tap into a bizarre understanding of the universe?</em> This unnerved him more than the grave itself.</p>
      <p>L pushed Light hard. But instead of Light falling into the grave, the shove was strong enough for Light to twist through the air and land, albeit hard, to the ground on the other side of the hole. Light looked into the hole and then back up at L.</p>
      <p>Then he saw himself dressed dapper in a dark suit and tie, smirking at himself. L had been replaced with his own image, an evil version of Light, himself. The things a nightmare was forged from. This other Light had red, glowing eyes, and a smile that was abhorrent and abnormal. Was this his other himself? A psychosomatic representation? Was the rumour that when a person picked up a Death Note, they were possessed like a god of death in more ways than one? By <em>EVIL</em>, itself?</p>
      <p>"Why do you look so surprised? I'm you! I'll be seein' ya!"</p>
      <p>The other laughed and then began to disappear in a swirl of smoke. But before it did, encompassed in a whisper of a smokey haze, Light saw the face of someone <em>else</em>—a boyish, young face, and smile at him with a sinister grin. He had tattoos on his face and dark red hair with cobalt eyes.</p>
      <p>Light instantly thought, "Is this Crusade?"</p>
      <p>He mouthed something Light could not hear.</p>
      <p>The tombstone suddenly began to etch itself with an invisible fiery instrument, as if a finger was burning into it, and Light's name began to appear. His birthdate was also being etched. Then a separate date, an end date—a death date. Light looked at it. He shook his head!</p>
      <p>
        <em>That can't be!</em>
      </p>
      <p>Was his mind forecasting a warning generated by his subconscious to alter his ways? Not like Scrooge in a Christmas Carol, but how he went about being Kira? Did he need to increase his judgements, or lay low for a little while?</p>
      <p>
        <em>No, I can't let this deter me!</em>
      </p>
      <p>He screamed to the sky and pumped his fists. "<em>The Second Coming of Kira is coming now! No one is going to prevent the next holocaust! The world will both respect and fear Kira!</em>"</p>
      <p>Light knew he sounded like some megalomaniac screaming at the sky, but that's how he knew he had to be. He was going to unleash unholy hell upon the world! He'll use Misa while he posed as L and eliminate evil wherever he saw it to achieve his goal. He would fulfil his Grand Agenda at all costs!</p>
      <p>
        <em>Awaken, damn you! He told himself. Awaken!</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>* From my story: 'The Twisted Kuzushi Affair'<br/>**From my story: 'No Exception To The Rule'</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Arriving Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Narita International Airport, Japan, 9:11am, approximately eleven hours after departure…</strong> </em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Light flailed his arms in the air. He flung his eyes open to find Matsuda leaning over him with an out-stretched hand shaking him awake as if from some sort of horrible nightmare.</p><p>Matsuda leaned back, hands in the air as if to protect himself from being hit.</p><p>Light found himself in his seat and snapped his head around, the entire Kira Task Force was looking at him with expressions of concern. His clothes were a mess. He also saw Astuko Tairabayashi, the flight attendant, looking worried, standing behind the others and behind his father.</p><p>He put his hands to his face and felt sweat. The tips of his hair were drenched.</p><p>The last thing Light remembered was his confrontation with Icarus. Icarus somehow—and sporadically— sprouting angelic golden wings from his back after he made a contract with an astral god named Crusade. Then found himself outside the bulkhead of the plane when Icarus pulled him out, through the bulkhead—supernaturally!</p><p>Had it been nothing but a dream? He was safe and sound in his seat.</p><p>Had he been so tired that he had fallen asleep, and not realized it? It may explain his unkempt clothes if he had been tossing around, dreaming, believing in it. A night terror, it was called, when the dreamer's physical-self reacted to the acts of a dream.</p><p>He remembered meeting the U.S. Marshal at the washroom with Icarus—that felt real. Or maybe that had been part of the bizarreness of the dream? Dreams had a way of distorting perception and reality, whereby a person absolutely remembered something happened when it did not.</p><p>Light knew as the brain compartmentalized the days events, neurones fired to stimulate thought processes to distract the conscious-self during REM sleep. It completely overwhelmed the subconscious self with bio-chemical interactions creating sometimes bizarre dreams that made absolutely no sense. But the mind had a way of passing on a message unconsciously this way. He thought, theoretically, that it was a way for Light to interject an "challenge" to himself, because L was now gone. And since he didn't know Icarus's real name, that irked him—he couldn't kill the man. The challenge now was to obtain it!</p><p>"You okay, son?" his father asked.</p><p>"I…" Light spoke. "I don't know." He put a hand to his face. He felt his heart beating fast. His Serotonin levels were probably off the chart right now as it tried to wake up from his nightmare.</p><p>"We've been trying to wake you for the last ten minutes," his father aded. "We've landed."</p><p>"They announced all passengers to disembark over twenty minutes ago," Matsuda said. "Boy, you were really in a deep sleep, Light. I know the funeral was exhausting, but you must have been really tired."</p><p>"We were worried," his father said. "And…"</p><p>Light looked at Astuko and she gave him a small smile, but something was different. It was in her eyes.</p><p>He looked to his left hand, her name and number were still on the back of his hand. In his dream, he had sliced it off with a piece of glass from the Lamborghini window, because Icarus told him to, or he would kill Astuko. This proved this events had only been a dream. He breathed out a sigh of relief.</p><p><em>Was having sex with her also part of the dream?</em> He blushed slightly.</p><p>He tried to stand up, but couldn't. He suddenly felt dizzy.</p><p>"Light?" his father said, coming over to him. "Light? What's wrong?"</p><p>Astuko came to the front, as well. She looked Light over. "This has been known to happen to some passengers, sir," she said, she addressed Light's father. "Air sickness, and possibly food poisoning, or even jet lag. It was close to a twelve hour flight. Officer Yagami should see a doctor. In the meantime, he can take some medicine we have on board for his symptoms until he see one."</p><p>"Thank you," Light said sheepishly, and smiled at her.</p><p>Astuko tilted her head and smiled back. "You're welcome, Officer Yagami."</p><p>"Please, call me, Light."</p><p>Light look two pills of diphenhydramine with a glass of water when it was given. He did feel a little feverish, his forehead was a little warm. Was it this that attributed to the dream? It was a plausibility.</p><p>Light looked up. Ryuk, the Shinigami, was no where to be seen. He no doubt wanted to stay out of sight of the Kira Task Force even though he could not be seen by any of them. It was a good decision. In his dream, he imagined that Astuko was a 'Special Human' would could see a god of death without touching their Death Note. Perhaps it was just his way of bringing her into his world because he liked her.</p>
<hr/><p>After the team disembarked the plane, the task force members entered the airport terminal and stood next to the baggage carousel to wait to retrieve their luggage. Light left the others and spoke with Astuko near one of the tall, large viewing windows overlooking the tarmac.</p><p>Light thanked Astuko for her help. He wasn't sure when his remarkable, feverish dream had begun, so he kept it to himself. The only thing that did seem conclusive was Astuko's name and number written on his left hand. After that, he wasn't sure about anything else—even his encounter with Icarus.</p><p>They stood face-to-face next to a terminal window.</p><p>Light tested her with a few non-evasive questions about the flight and although he was pretty sure everything he experienced was a dream, he still had his suspicions. But right off the bat, with Astuko's answers, he knew it had all been a dream. He wished it had not been. He enjoyed their sexual escapade in the washroom, even if was not only confirmed it was a dream. Just for curiously sake, he asked to go back on board to look at something—the First Class washroom. She asked why, and he faked that he might have dropped something, but he really wanted to check out the glass mirror. Then he recanted, and remembered he hadn't dropped the 'something' he thought he had.</p><p>"I'm sorry I was so forward with you, Officer Yagami," Astuko said, looking embarrassed.</p><p>Light gave her a thin smile. "I'm flattered," he said. "I wish things could be different. I still would like to have a cup of tea with you. I know this wonderful cafe."</p><p>Astuko shook her head. "Maybe…" she started, but then said, "I don't think that's possible. I was told just as I was getting off the flight that another attendant on another flight is feeling ill, so they need a fill-in. I could use the money, so I offered to take it. Back to England."</p><p>"Perhaps some other time then," Light offered.</p><p>He knew she was just blowing him off, she had made a mistake and this was her way of saying she was no longer interested. Maybe her attraction had been nothing more than a young woman's infatuation, he wondered. Some people are attracted to police officers just for the thrill, and she realized she had taken her like of him a little too far. She was attractive, far more so than Misa. When he was in high school, girls would flaunt themselves at him, but he said he was always busy. He went on a few dates, but nothing ever panned out. He would have to do something about her information on his hand before Misa saw it.</p><p>"It was a pleasure to meet you, Officer Yagami," Astuko said cordially. She gave a respectively bow and then walked away. Perhaps out of his life forever.</p><p>He hoped not, he would like to see her again one day.</p><p>He was disappointed, but he knew it was for the best. Misa may have tried to kill her if she found out. It was like defusing a serious situation before it could escalate. Misa would be like a ticking time bomb if she did learn of this, and he humorously thought of entering into the Witness Protection Program.</p><p><em><strong>"INSANE EX-ACTRESS HUNTS DOWN EX-COP BOYFRIEND, EATS HIS HEART SO NO ONE ELSE COULD HAVE IT!"</strong></em> —a possible media headlight would read, he imagined.</p><p>Light returned to the others and Matsuda gave him a pat on the shoulder. "She was into you, Light," the young detective said. "But you have Misa back home. We'll keep your secret." Matsuda winked. "We wouldn't want to see Astuko wind up somewhere with a nail file in the side of her throat."</p><p>"That's not funny, Matsuda," Light said. "However, I get it. Misa can be a handful sometimes," —he sighed deeply— "and her jealous streak is…"</p><p>"Misa loves you Light. Don't you love her, too?"</p><p>"Of-of course, I do," he replied, lying. <em>If I could, I would send her away, forever! Damn you, Rem! You may have erased her memory of the Death Note that time, and that was good! But if you had erased her memory of me, too, then things would be a whole lot different…L would have used the Death Note, and I would be in jail. Or even worse!</em></p><p>Matsuda smiled, then lowered his arm. He picked up his baggage from the carousel. Light waited for his.</p><p>Light stared at the baggage carousel absentmindedly still trying to make sense of his dream.</p><p>Normal dreams faded quickly, but he was disturbed that this dream did not. And the godly imaginary of Icarus (Gage Yuta, if that was even his real name or if it was just something his dream concocted because the name Jasper Yuta had popped into his mind only hours before) was still vivid in his mind. Did Jasper Yuta even have a sibling? Nothing in his criminal dossier indicated such. And Yoma Yuta couldn't be interviewed. He hung himself in his cell killed by Kira.</p><p>Light looked up and saw an advertisement on the wall billboard about a show called "Brothers-At-Arms" broadcasting on a Japanese television network. It was a drama show about two brothers who were once very close, but then because of a woman became bitter enemies—jealousy driving them apart. One was a cop and the other was a—</p><p>Light immediately thought of Demetre, someone he once considered a <em>Brothers-at-arms</em>, before Light became Kira, and unfortunately killed Demetre's grandfather with the Death Note. Kira murdered him for allegedly embezzling money from his place of work. The accusation turned out to be false, misinformation presented by the media without reliable sources, and another person had actually committed the crime. Demetre's grandfather had a different name and Light had not recognized it at the time. Light had used him to play a game with L. When Light learned what he had done, he was crestfallen.</p><p>The potato chip bag trick Light recalled. He had prepared it for another reason, but it had been perfect for trick on L, as he killed two criminals in his room secretly with L watching with his sixty-four cameras.</p><p>Demetre was half Japanese and American. His father married a Japanese woman in America and then moved to Japan because of his work. His grandfather was a Japanese national. It was custom in America like in Japan for a married woman to take the male surname.<br/>
Light wished he could take the kill back, but wishing wouldn't make it happen.</p><p>He returned to the present and Icarus. If anyone knew more about Yoma Yuta, and if he had other children, even adopted, his father would. Then again, his father would have told him if he knew.</p><p>He was about to ask, when Matsuda nudged Light with an elbow, much like he did twelve hours earlier, and discreetly pointed at the prisoner he had brought to Light's attention at Heathrow Airport in England, escorted by a U.S. Federal Marshal. It was Icarus.</p><p>Tension from the dream subsided.</p><p>His dream had the Federal Marshal dead, his eyes poked through with chopsticks. The federal agent was wearing dark sunglasses now, the brightness of the morning sun from outside was bleeding into the terminal, and he was very much alive. <em>It must have been a dream</em>, Light told himself. There was no other explanation. <em>Something I ate must have caused the dream.</em> He would return home and get some rest and things would return to normal. He felt a lot better now.</p><p>Yet something seemed off as Light watched Icarus and the U.S. Marshal disappear into a crowd of people. He couldn't quite place it. The sweatshirt that Icarus was wearing was a black hoodie now. Wasn't he wearing a grey one before? He might have had a simple clothes change. Light shrugged it off.</p><p>Light put his hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn. He may have been suffering from jet lag which would cause tiredness. He and the rest of the task force had spent three days and nights in Winchester, England for the funeral, and the time difference could play havoc with a person's internal biological clock.</p><p>They had booked into a nice hotel when they arrived in Winchester, as per L's will stipulations, completely paid for, and waited two days before the funeral and burial. Those two days were uneventful, Light took in some of the sites, as they waited for the preparations to be completed. It wasn't every day you visited another country. Light believed he was experiencing jet lag and shrugged off his worries.<br/>
It was odd that none of the others were suffering from it, but the phenomenon affected some people differently. Confusion and disorientation were also two symptoms of jet lag. Plus, he was also told there was some turbulence on the flight, as he slept, which added time to the flight that was supposed to be eleven hours only. He didn't know if that had anything to do with it.</p><p>He collected his bag from the baggage carousel and left the terminal. The task force signalled for two taxis to take them home.</p><p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p></div></div></div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Kira, The Redeemer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been revised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Later the next morning after a reasonable night sleep, the task force had not met for two days out of respect for L, Light sat alone in his room in the task force building headquarters, and typed on his laptop, planting fake leads for the task force to later follow.</p>
      <p>All cameras in his room had been disabled as per his request for privacy requirements. Misa was on another commercial shoot and had asked about the funeral, but she couldn't attend due to a work conflict.</p>
      <p>Apart from on his laptop, Light sowed the seeds of death and wrote instructions in the Death Note Misa and he co-owned in secret, signing the execution orders for every board member of the Yostuba Group, killing each in deservingly, brutally, even horrifically. A final lesson in crossing Kira.</p>
      <p>Ryuk sat on Light's bed in the room, he seemed in self-reflection. Finally, Light had had enough. Ryuk was never this quiet. After writing down all the names, Light closed the Death Note. He would place it back in its safe place later. The door was locked, so no one could barge in on him. He rotated in the chair from a desk he sat at and faced the seemingly reserved Shinigami.</p>
      <p>"Ryuk, you've been too quiet. What's on your mind?"</p>
      <p>Ryuk made a low throating noise. "Nothing really," he said. "I'm just thinking that maybe I could have accepted that deal?" He put a hand to his mouth. "Oops! I forgot! I was told not to say anything."</p>
      <p>"What deal? What are you talking about?"</p>
      <p>Ryuk made another weird noise. He shrugged. "The one that Icarus guy offered me," he then said.</p>
      <p>Light looked at him with befuddlement. In his dream, Ryuk with him when he encountered the U.S. Marshal and Icarus at the washroom. In his dream, Icarus told him he had seen Ryuk standing behind him and that was how he knew Light owned a Death Note, later revealing he was co-owner with Misa.</p>
      <p>That's the only way the Shinigami would know about it.</p>
      <p>"It was a dream…"</p>
      <p>"A dream?" Ryuk chuckled, not caring about his previous remark. "You really think all that happened on the plane was a dream? Did you hit your head or sumthin'? You really did face off against that Icarus guy. Now, what did he say his name was? Those golden wings were really cool."</p>
      <p>Light shook his head, recalling the dream. "Gage Yuta," he said. "No, it was a dream! There was just too many signs that it did not happen. And I saw Icarus and the U.S. Marshal walk out of the terminal. Granted, there were some differences in their appearance, but those can he easily explained."</p>
      <p>Ryuk chuckled. "Wow, you have some serious issues, Light. Yeah, Gage Yuta—or the one he told you. I saw his real name. It wasn't Gage Yuta. He said he was the older, but adopted brother of that other guy—who invaded this building—<em>um, yeah</em>—Jasper Yuta!"</p>
      <p>Light jumped to his feet, his chair knocked over. "Oh my god! It actually happened? I was really out of the plane and was plummeting to earth after Icarus dropped me? He actually sprouted angelic wings?"</p>
      <p>"Yup," Ryuk said. "He partnered with another god that gave him special abilities. 'The Icarus Contract', that's what he called it. We spoke afterwards, after I was allowed to rescue you, after a short time. I learn more about him. Astuko was forced to relinquish her Death Note to save you and Crusade then erased the rest of her memories. She's still a 'Special Human', but I stayed out of the picture when we landed."</p>
      <p>Light's eyes widened with shock. "So, that's why Astuko didn't remember anything about it?" He had purposely asked her questions to trigger any red-flags of remembrance, but none had emerged.</p>
      <p>He looked at his left hand. He had a tension bandage wrapped around it. He had wrapped it just before he arrived back at Task Force Headquarters, buying the bandage in a store in the terminal.</p>
      <p>He had told Misa that he had injured it when he took a stupid tumble at the cemetery, tripping over a grave marker. It was a bold face lie, but the rest of the task force confirmed his lie because none wanted the name and number on Light's hand to been seen for fear of reprisal by Misa.</p>
      <p>
        <em>I clearly saw at the terminal when I said good-bye to Astuko!</em>
      </p>
      <p>He unwrapped the bandage and looked at his hand. The back of his hand was carved up just like a pumpkin. Icarus had him carve Astuko's name and number off of it in order to save her.</p>
      <p>Had Icarus altered his perception, and everyone else, including the rest of the task force, to make him believe it was just a dream? He never told the task force what he had dreamt.</p>
      <p>"Everything that happened on the plane was true?" <em>Including what happened in the First Class washroom?</em> All Astuko remembering was her teenage-like crush on Light, like Misa did when Rem erased her memories of the Death Note in order to save Light from L's interrogation.</p>
      <p>"Yup," Ryuk said again.</p>
      <p>Light was still disturbed by this turn of events.</p>
      <p>He suddenly remembered a second dream, vague as it was, at a cemetery, the one at Wammy House orphanage, and the face of a sinister looking person covered with bizarre tattoos that smiled—evilly—at him. Light closed his eyes and tried to remember it. It was Crusade. The god spoke to him just before he disappeared in a swirl of smoke after the dream dissipated. But he couldn't hear what the astral god had said, only mouthing it. He wished he could read lips. If he could, he could swear it was—</p>
      <p>"<em>We'll see each other again, Kira-god!</em>"</p>
      <p>Ryuk said, "He told me, you'll find the U.S. Marshal's body stuffed in a locker at the airport terminal. Crusade wore the man's body like a glove off the plane and walked out of the main terminal with Icarus. I saw him. He had to wear sunglasses because the federal marshal's eyes were poked out."</p>
      <p>Light nodded. "I saw that. Icarus was also wearing a black sweatshirt hoodie too. If I recall, the grey one he boarded with had been covered in blood after I shot him. Icarus could be anywhere by now with his new abilities." Light mused to himself with a hand to his chin. "Do you think Icarus will come after me?"</p>
      <p>Ryuk shrugged. "Not sure, he never said. But I get the impression he wasn't done with you. You did—or rather <em>Kira</em>—murder his little brother. He still wants to settle the score."</p>
      <p>"And what does that mean?"</p>
      <p>Ryuk shrugged.</p>
      <p>"Icarus admitted he was a member of <em>The League of Darkness</em>," Light said. "And they don't like my methods. No doubt, they'll want to thwart my efforts further. But I'm not going to stop. In fact, I'm going to step-up my efforts and throw a monkey wrench into their plans. People will love Kira when evil and crime are wiped out. They won't dare stop me!"</p>
      <p>"Be careful, Light. You don't need to draw more attention to yourself. You've already eliminated L, but now you have yet another enemy after you—your most dangerous one yet! You already have the Kira Task Force to look out for, even your friend Demetre—he wants your butt for murdering his grandfather. I'm sure he'll be coming for you soon enough, too. So, what are you going to do?"</p>
      <p>"I can handle the Kira Task Force and let the LOD fume. To paraphrase the Chinese Warlord Sun Tzu: '<em>The art of war is not to shatter or destroy a country, but to take it intact and then mould it to a design and image of your own choosing. Let them destroy themselves without help if they are self-destructing.</em>' And I'll use it to shape the world as I see fit. Kira will become the god of a new world!"</p>
      <p>"That's a big job, Light" Ryuk remarked. "You may need help, but Misa is a bit of a dunce."</p>
      <p>Light nodded, gazing out of a window in his room. The skyline was that of tall buildings like towering gods over the landscape, the sun reflecting off windows like gold. The gold standard that will be <em>Kira's World</em>!</p>
      <p>"Yes, I know," he said with a sigh. "But she's loyal to me. But I agree. I need to gather more allies to my beckon cause. It's too bad Astuko lost her memories, I would really have enjoyed her courtship."</p>
      <p>Ryuk laughed under his breath. "Oh, I bet you would—you <em>ladykiller</em>."</p>
      <p>Light rolled his eyes. He recalled having sex with Astuko in the plane's washroom, at least he had those found memories to fall back on even if she would never remember it. He even blushed recalling it. It had been exciting and adventurous and he wondered if he would still be able to recollect with her sometime—she did mention she was a fan of the Note Blue Jazz Club in Aoyama.</p>
      <p>"Have you had any luck in locating Zurn Wellington yet?" Light said, changing the subject, looking back at Ryuk. He was serious now. He wanted Zurn dead for murdering his first love.</p>
      <p>"You mean the ex-cop who murdered your ex and your best friend's dead lover?" Ryuk chuckled.</p>
      <p>Light frowned. "You think it's funny?" Light slammed a fist on the desk. Ryuk gulped. "I don't think it, not in the slightest! Now I gave you a task to do! I want you to fly around, go wherever you need to go, and find out any information on the whereabouts of Zurn Wellington! Got that?"</p>
      <p>Ryuk nodded. "Boy, you can be very scary when you want to be, Light," the Shinigami said carefully. Ryuk then shook his head. "I haven't found the guy yet, and none of the Shinigami I've spoke to—who are in the Human World—are talkin'.Zurn's being aloof. But I'm sure Demetre is on his trail. He's out for revenge against him, just like you."</p>
      <p>"Yes, I know," Light said irked. "I want Zurn dead! And I want him before Demetre gets him. He deserves to die for sending that assassin against me. I own Demetre a debt of gratitude for saving my life. I killed his grandfather as Kira inadvertently and someday I'll redeem myself for that."</p>
      <p>Light had tried to murder Zurn Wellington, but a red X appeared on the page with his name that told him the man was protected. Ryuk had explained that if a red X appeared, a person could not be killed by the Death Note. He hesitated to try it, but he also wrote down Demetre's name. A red X appeared, too.</p>
      <p>"I defeated the so-called greatest detective alive, so the rest—all those others who wish to stop Kira—will be like taking candy from a baby. I am the world's redeemer!"</p>
      <p>"You confidence is amazing, Light," Ryuk said. "I'm so glad I decided to stick with you."</p>
      <p>"As I said to you at the cemetery, Ryuk from this point on your entertainment value will be—<em>mindblowing</em>! You're going to have so much fun with what I have in mind. Soon my 'Grand Agenda' will take flight, much like Icarus's wings!"</p>
      <p>"Oh, goodie! I can't wait!" Ryuk rubbed his hands together like he was salivating over a piece of meat.</p>
      <p>Light chuckled under his breath, then he burst out laughing. "Yes, neither can I!"</p>
      <p>END</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>